Reading About Destiny
by Son of Perseus
Summary: The Gods read Altered Destinies and Intertwinded Destinies (Both Published By Anaklusmos14) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Heroes of Olympus or the plot line for the stories. This is simply the Gods, Hunters and Campers reading about the events in the two stories. I have permission from Anaklusmos to continue with this story. DISCLAIMER: I Dont Own PJO ot HoO.. I Wish
1. Chapter 1 - Fated Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the stores, Altered Destinies or Intertwined Destinies. Nor do I PJO or HoO**

* * *

The fourteen Olympians were all sat in the throne room in Olympus. It was roughly a week after the end of the second Titan War and the celebrations had died down. At the moment the throne room was in utter chaos… as always, and each Olympian was arguing with another. The only exception was the peaceful Goddess of the Hearth. Hestia looked at each of her fellow Olympians, sighed, and then shook her head at their immaturities.

"YOU ARE NOT THE OLDER BROTHER!" roared a very pissed off Artemis.

"AM TOO!" was the immature reply of Apollo.

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TOO"

Hestia looked at her niece and nephew as the continued to bicker back and forth.

"Why can't you keep it in your pants, you arrogant ass-hole!" came the voice of a very murderous-looking Queen of the Gods.

Again, Hestia sighed. It looked like her younger brother had slept with yet another uncountable amount of women. Glancing around the rest of the throne room, she continued to sigh at what see saw.

Hermes was being chased by a very pissed off Demeter who would constantly scream, "You need more cereal". Typical.

Ares and Hephaestus were locked in battle over a very smug Aphrodite, who was wearing a very slutty outfit.

Athena was raging at a very drunk Dionysus about her intellect. Nothing new there then.

She continued to look around and saw a sight that she never thought she'd see. Hades and Poseidon were looking at Zeus discomfort and were laughing. Upon further inspection, she saw that they were making bets about how long Zeus would last before Hera cut of her manhood. It was so nice to see the two brothers getting along despite the whole situation with Percy.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light in the middle of the throne room. When the light cleared, stood in the centre of the room was The Fates.

"Olympians, we have noticed your constant bickering and are tired of it" said the old woman in the middle, Clotho.

"Therefore, we have decided that you need to learn how to _act_ like a family" came the voice of the woman from the right, Lachesis.

"How do you propose we get along?" asked a very pale Zeus. Clearly his scolding by Hera had scared him.

"Simple, you shall read" said the old lady on the left, Atropos.

At this Athena perked up. She loved reading.

"What do you propose we read?" she asked, a little too eagerly, earning her numerous stares from the rest of council.

Atropos snapped her fingers and the throne room was suddenly filled with around 50 very confused demigods, Hunters and Chiron.

"Erm, what just happened?" asked a very confused Percy to which all the demigods nodded in unison.

"The Olympians are in need of some… family bonding" Lachesis began, smirking. "We have decided that they should read a book and bought you all here to join them."

Athena was literally sat on the edge of her throne and could hardly contain her excitement.

"What book shall we be reading?" she asked again.

All three Fates turned to her causing her to start sweating. The snapped their fingers again and suddenly a book appeared in their hands, which was handed to Athena.

"It is the story of a great hero. The saviour of Olympus; Perseus Jackson. It tells his story from when he was 10 years old and concludes at the end of the Titan War. It contains all the thoughts of Perseus and numerous others in this room." Clotho explained.

"So in other words, enjoy" said a very smug looking Atropos, before the three old hags flashed out of the room.

All eyes in the room turned to Percy who was holding hands with his girlfriend, Zoe Nightshade. He looked very uncomfortable at the attention before he managed to squeak out: "Erm, shall we read it then?"

His voice was unusually high causing the entire throne room to erupt in laughter. Zeus snapped his fingers and a floor carpet appeared on the… you guessed it, floor.

"Demigods and Chiron, Please sit and we shall begin." He said, having regained the colour in his face.

The campers sat down eager to read all about Percy's thoughts and feelings. After Percy sat down, Zoe leaned on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"So I think I'll begin then" said a very happy and eager Athena.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chapter 1

"So I think I'll begin then" said a very happy and eager Athena.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. **

"Hey, Perce, was that boy you?" asked Travis Stoll.

All the campers' eyes turned to Percy who just nodded his head before gesturing for Athena to continue.

**The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. **

The whole throne room gasped in shock at Percy's ordeal with the exception of Hades, Hestia and Percy.

"Malnutrition will not do. My Grandson needed cereal" said a very shocked and slightly angry Demeter.

**His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and determination.**

"And it appears that you kept that ability, eh Perce?" said Thalia.

"Guess so, Thals." Was his reply.

**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**

**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**

Poseidon turned to Hades. "You saved him?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't let a Hellhound kill a young boy."

Poseidon nodded in appreciation and muttered a thank you to his brother.

**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound.**

"Trust me, he is worse than a Hellhound when you upset him… or hide his Helm of Darkness" Percy said causing the room to roar with laughter and Hades to scowl at his son.

"I still don't know how you managed to sneak past 20 guards and steal it from my safe. Only for you to send me on a wild goose chase around the underworld. Care to tell me how you did it?" Hades asked.

"I-erm, well it was… Alecto helped and then… I might have accidently dropped it in cheese-vondo and played hide-and-seek throughout the underworld with chasing me through shadows. Gotta say though, you were close to tears when you thought I dropped it in the River Styx-"

The room burst into laughter again and even Hades joined in.

"-erm, sorry?" Percy finished but it was more of a question than a remark.

Zeus was the next to speak. "I sure would have loved to see Hades' face."

Percy suddenly smirked. "Well, actually, you can. I took a picture," He pulled out his iPod and passed to Zeus who roared with laughter. He had tears streaming down his face and fell of his throne, struggling to breath. One by one, the Olympians saw the image and had a similar reaction to Zeus. When Percy got his iPod back, the other camps looked disappointed at not being able to see it.

"Hey, guys. Check your Instagram." Percy said before every camper took out either a phone or iPod. After 10 seconds, all the campers joined the Olympians rolling on the floor.

After a good 15 minutes, everyone managed to collect themselves and regain focus on the book still in Athena's hand.

Hades looked at Percy with a face he couldn't recognise. "You are so grounded young man."

Percy's mouth dropped, causing several people to snicker. "B-But I've never been grounded… like ever."

Hades smirked at his son. "There's always a first time for everything."

This time, Percy smirked. "I don't think mom would share your view on my punishment. I sent it to her as well."

Hades looked defeated and Athena cleared her throat.

**As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**

Hestia let out a little girly scream causing everyone to look at her. She just shrugged. "What? I'm the third person in the story."

**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.**

**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**

**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**

**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**

**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**

Hades looked shocked. "I'd never hurt my son."

**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**

Hades turned to Hestia. "I'm sorry, sister."

She smiled in response. "That's quite alright, brother."

**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**

"I'll tell you. You never want to see that glare, it's scary." Hades said, shuddering.

**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**

**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**

**"My name is Percy." He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**

**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**

Poseidon looked visibly upset at this. He had truly loved Sally Jackson.

Artemis growled at the fact that a man had the guts to kill his wife. She already knew he was a bad person but that didn't stop her from wanting to kill something.

**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.**

"Not even the first Perseus or even Hercules held that much power" Hade said proudly.

At the mention of Hercules, Zoe stiffened but a reassuring arm from Percy wrapped around her and he kissed her on her forehead. She calmed down fairly quickly. Artemis saw this interaction and smiled.

**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being restrained.**

Poseidon started to shake with anger as a tear rolled down his face. The rest of the room looked at Percy with sympathy and some girls had tears rolling down their cheeks.

**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**

"I'm sorry I thought that, brother. His memories were quite horrific." Hades said to Poseidon but received no reply.

**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**

**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**

**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**

**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely. Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**

**"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.**

**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**

**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**

**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**

Poseidon looked hurt at Hestia's words but knew that her words held truth.

**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**

**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**

**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**

**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**

**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**

**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than a boy raised by one of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**

**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**

**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**

**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**

**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**

**-Line Break-**

**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother, Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**

**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. **

Again Poseidon looked hurt but he knew that his brother did a fine job raising his son.

**Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**

**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. **

The entire council looked at Hades, shocked at what he had thought at the time.

"Admittedly, that was my true intention but after a few days, I grew to love Percy like my own son, if not more so." Hades explained.

**When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**

**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.**

**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**

**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**

**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds out."**

**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favours leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**

Poseidon had a murderous look in his eye. Not because of Hades' comment but because a mere mortal slob abused his son and he did nothing to prevent it.

**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**

**"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.**

**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**

**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**

**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**

The rest of Hades' siblings: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Demeter, all looked down shamefully. It was true, they were terrible brothers and sisters.

**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**

**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**

"Ah yes, I still need a word with her about my Helm-" Hades began.

"No, Dad. It wasn't her fault. I forced her to help me." Percy said defending his good friend.

"Very well, Perseus-" Percy gulped. Hades only called him that when he was disappointed with his son. "-I'll let it slide… just this once."

**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**

**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**

**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**

**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**

**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**

**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**

"As much as I hate to say it, your son has become the greatest demigod the world has ever seen" Zeus said, smiling.

"That's the end of the chapter. Who else wants to read?" Athena asked.

Someone's hand shot up in the air. "I'd like to mom" Annabeth said eagerly. She wanted to learn as much as she could about her best friend. Well, come that she knew already. Athena handed her daughter the book.

**Chapter 2: A Mission North**

* * *

**AN: So... love it? Hate it? Let me know and give me feedback. I'm doing this for you guys and to honour Anaklusmos14's amazing work. **

**Don't forget, im from the U.K so there may be spelling errors depending on where you live and how you believe things are spelt.**

**Dont forget to review, THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Chapter 2

"That's the end of the chapter. Who else wants to read?" Athena asked.

Someone's hand shot up in the air. "I'd like to mom" Annabeth said eagerly. She wanted to learn as much as she could about her best friend. Well, come that she knew already. Athena handed her daughter the book.

**Chapter 2: A Mission North**

**(4 Years Later)**

"Wow, what I time skip" Apollo said sarcastically. Everyone ignored him.

**Percy raised his shield just in time to block the spear driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the side of his shield causing his opponent to stumble a bit. Percy took advantage and stepped to his opponent's open right side as he flipped his grip on the spear and swung it through their legs. The blow swept the opponent's legs out from under them knocking them onto their back. Percy flipped the grip on his spear again and pointed it at their neck.**

**"Do you yield?" Percy asked.**

**The man chuckled, "I yield young one."**

**Percy pulled the spear away from his neck and offered the man his hand. The man took it with a smile on his face as Percy pulled him to his feet. The man looked down at Percy with a look of pride.**

**"It appears the student has surpassed the teacher at last." He said chuckling.**

**Percy shook his head, "My first win in four years is hardly surpassing my mentor. I will admit it does feel nice to finally win. You put too much power into that last strike otherwise this battle would be still going."**

**"Ah but that is exactly the point Perseus; you were able to recognize and capitalize on my mistake before I could recover. You have become a warrior of both the body and the mind." The man said proudly.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Don't talk like that Achilles, you sound like Theseus. I prefer to only listen to his lectures when I have to."**

"Achilles? Theseus?" Zeus asked in shock. "You trained with two of the greatest heroes in history?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously. He wasn't one to brag so he tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, they were great mentors. I didn't just train with those two. There was my time with Perseus and someone I'm not a big fan of: Orion." Percy said, spitting out the name 'Orion' like it was poison to his lips.

Zeus looked bewildered which confused Percy. "I thought you knew?"

"No I didn't nephew." Zeus said, shaking his head.

**Achilles shook his head, "Do not undervalue the knowledge you have gained under his tutelage. He has made you a better warrior just as much if not more than I have. The power to out think your opponent is just as powerful as the ability to beat them with your strength and skill."**

**Percy nodded, "I do appreciate everything he has taught me but does he have to make it sound so boring?"**

**Achilles laughed, "I don't know if he knows any other way. Perhaps that is why he caught the eye of Athena all those centuries ago."**

"Pfft! He did not catch my eye. That is preposterous." Athena said as she blushed. She tried to conceal it but Percy noticed. He gently nudged Zoe and she recognised too, causing the young couple to chuckle. Athena sent them a playful-ish glare.

**Percy chuckled, "What is my next lesson?"**

**Achilles shook his head, "I have nothing left to teach you young one. You are nearly the perfect warrior; you wield every weapon with the precision of a master and your skills in battle are truly on par with my own. Now all that is left is to use what you have learned out in the real world."**

**Percy shook his head, "I highly doubt that I could ever be on par with you but thank you for the compliment. I will return to spar again soon my friend."**

Zoe sighed and looked at Percy, her eyes full of love. "You're too modest Percy." She then leaned up and kissed him which earned the couple a chorus of 'aww's from the goddesses and Aphrodite cabin. They broke apart their kiss and both blushed a deep shade of red.

**Achilles smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it Perseus."**

**Percy smiled as his body was engulfed by shadows from the banks of the River Styx and deposited at the gates of Hades' palace.**

**Just as Percy was about to walk in, Alecto appeared to his left.**

**"Perseus, your father requests a word with you in the throne room." She rasped with a bit of a smile on her face.**

**Percy smiled at the fury and nodded as walked past the palace gates. He continued through the palace until he reached the throne room where Persephone and Hades sat in their thrones talking.**

**When they noticed Percy, Persephone left her throne and quickly wrapped the young demigod in a hug.**

**"Come on Mom." Percy whined.**

"Momma's boy" grunted Ares, smirking.

"Maybe you could take a leaf out of Percy's book and show your mother some love" Hera said, glaring at her son.

**Persephone chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to her throne.**

**Percy turned his attention to Hades, "You called for me father?"**

**Hades nodded, "I have a mission for you. Your brother and sister are currently at a boarding school in Maine. I sent them there to adjust to the times as they haven't seen the real world in almost eighty years but it seems a satyr caught their scent. The demigod camp has issued a quest to retrieve them but you must not allow them to succeed. If they are discovered to be my children Zeus will most certainly try to kill them."**

**Percy's eyes widened before he smiled, "My brother and sister? I've been waiting for this for a long time father, I will not fail you."**

"You never could Percy" Hades said, smiling at his son.

**Hades gave him a small smile, "I know you won't Perseus. The quest will reach the school sometime tonight. It consists of three demigods, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon."**

**Percy's face darkened instantly but he simply nodded. Persephone looked at Percy sympathetically, "You must not kill or injure the demigods if possible. It is not the time for a war between your father and the Olympians."**

**Percy nodded, "As you wish mother."**

**Persephone smiled, "And do not let yourself get injured or captured, I would prefer not to have to tear Olympus down to get my son back."**

**Percy smiled at her words, "I will be careful."**

**"Alecto will inform you of where to go; she and her sisters will be available should the situation call for you needing assistance." Hades added.**

**Percy nodded as left the room.**

**-Line Break-**

**Percy slipped out of a shadow in the gymnasium of Westover Hall as he snuck his way through the crowds of young teenagers. He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried and failed to blend in with everyone else.**

**Percy on the other hand was elusive as he weaved his way through the school kids, never staying in one place long enough for someone to get a clear look at him. As he slipped through the dancing teenagers, he finally caught sight on his brother and sister. They looked exactly like the photo his father had showed him. Apparently eighty years in the Lotus Hotel and Casino left no lasting reminders of their stay.**

**Just as Percy was going to snatch his siblings, he heard the satyr nearly yell out about a powerful new scent in the room. Percy cursed as slipped into another shadow before he could be seen by the demigods. He made a note to himself to slap that satyr upside the head about being secretive when in dangerous situations. Though Percy could honestly care less about the other demigods and whether or not they survived the quest; he was here for his brother and sister and he would not risk their lives to help a bunch of spoiled Olympian brats.**

Percy looked at Annabeth and Thalia. "Sorry guys. This was before I got to know you."

"It's fine Death Breath" was Thalia's response and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**Percy slipped back out of the shadow and noticed his brother and sister were gone. He caught sight of the son of Poseidon running out the back of the gymnasium and narrowed his eyes. That boy would not be getting in his way no matter what he had to do.**

**Percy watched the rest of the demigods run after their friend and knew things were about to get more difficult. Percy gathered shadows around his body, armour appearing on him before the shadows dissipated and he stood in pitch black lightweight battle armour with a helm that covered most of his face. **

"Soooo Bad-Ass!" Connor and Travis said at the same time causing Percy to chuckle.

**He ran into a shadow to find his brother and sister.**

**Percy reappeared outside the school in a small clearing that led up to a cliff where the ocean laid hundreds of yards below. Percy saw the son of Poseidon trying to get to his brother and sister while the other two demigods tried to cover him.**

**Percy saw the Manticore holding his siblings close trying to capture them while a small army of thirty or forty monsters held the demigods at bay.**

**A grin stretched across Percy's face at the prospect of the battle to come but first he needed to get rid of those pesky demigods to make sure they stayed out of his way.**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows before anyone could notice him and thrust his hand forward; shadows engulfed the demigods. Percy looked behind him and to his left where he saw glints of silver moving through the woods making him curse again. He deposited the demigods away from the hunters and pulled out his sword, a gift from his patron on his eleventh birthday.**

Zoe looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Anaklusmos?" she breathed and he nodded. She gave him a peck on his check before returning her attention back to the story.

**Percy wasted no time charging into the battle; he ran forward until he was ten feet away from a Laistrygonian Giant before a shadow engulfed him and he reappeared to monster's right. He slid his blade across the giant's throat with a graceful swipe before he lunged forward and kicked the legs out from under an Empousai. A Cyclops swung its club at Percy head only to find empty air before a celestial bronze blade was driven into the monster's chest.**

**Flashes of silver caught Percy's eye as silver arrows began picking off monsters in the blink of an eye. Percy vanished into a shadow and reappeared in front of the Manticore.**

**"Who are you?" The Manticore growled.**

**Percy glared, "The guy whose going to jam that spiked tail down your throat if you don't hand me those two demigods right now."**

**The monster laughed, "You cannot defeat me little demigod; step aside before you join these two."**

**Percy smirked as he capped his sword returning it to its pen form. By this time the hunters stood a few yards behind him with their bows aimed at both him and the monster.**

**"Smart move boy." The Manticore growled.**

**Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and a pitch black spear shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Percy took a step forward but dropped into a shadow and appeared to the side of the Manticore where his drove his spear through its back.**

**The Manticore roared in pain and launched one of its spikes out of its stinger. A shield sprung from Percy's wrist and blocked the spike.**

**Before Percy could react, a huntress walked up the Manticore with her bow drawn, "Permission to kill milady?" The huntress asked.**

"That's me!" Zoe said, a little too loudly. All the campers laughed and Hestia and Artemis smiled.

**"Permission gr…" Was as far as the goddess got before the monster lunged forward and grabbed the huntress. Percy dove forward and grabbed the shirts of his two siblings, wrenching them from the Manticore's grasp. Percy watched the monster step back with the huntress only to run out of earth and tumble over the cliff's edge.**

**The goddess Artemis gasped as she watched her lieutenant get pulled over the edge of the cliff. Percy's eyes widened before he grimaced and jumped off the cliff himself.**

"Not the most dangerous thing I've ever done. I remember that one time where me and dad went to L.A and-" Percy was shut up after his father sent him a 'if-you-tell-them-anything-about-that-day-then-you -will-be-grounded-for-a-decade' look. He gulped before continuing. "-never mind"

Zoe looked at him questioningly but he gave her a look that said 'another-time'.

**Artemis watched in utter shock as this mysterious boy threw himself over the edge of the cliff. She scowled at the boy's foolishness; he was only joining Zoe in death.**

**Artemis turned to the two demigods they were there to take to Olympus before she jumped back in shock when a shadow formed in front of them.**

**Artemis' eyes went wide when the mysterious boy popped out of the shadow with Zoe in his arms. The boy wasted no time in setting Zoe on her feet and stepping away from her and quickly bowing. Artemis was surprised; the boy seemed very well-informed about her hunters and their ways. Avoiding touching her huntress any longer than absolutely necessary and then bowing to the goddess who most did not recognize when she was in her twelve-year-old form.**

**"My apologies Lady Artemis." Percy said quickly.**

**Regardless of his politeness, Artemis had her bow out with an arrow aimed at the boy in an instant.**

"Talk about being grateful" Percy joked and all the campers and most Olympians laughed.

Artemis sent her friend a playful glare.

**"Who are you?" She demanded.**

**Percy nodded and remained bowed, "My name is Perseus Jackson."**

**"Why are you here?" She growled.**

**Percy tensed a bit, "I am her to rescue my brother and sister. I was sent to take them with me."**

**Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You are a child of Hades?"**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Then you shall join your siblings when I bring them to Olympus." Artemis said firmly.**

**Percy looked up at the goddess, "My siblings have committed no crimes. I will go willingly with you to Olympus if you let them go."**

**Artemis glared at Percy, "You are in no position to be making demands **_**boy."**_** She hissed.**

**Percy eyes narrowed slightly, "I highly doubt your father will be pleased to find out you let his demigod daughter be brought down to my father's realm along with the other two demigods for my father to use as a bargaining chip for the return of his children." Percy said as he gestured behind the goddess and her hunters. The three demigods stood about ten yards behind the hunters in the firm grasps of the three Furies.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You dare threaten me boy?"**

**Percy shook his head, "Like I said, I mean no disrespect but I would rather die than let your father anywhere near my brother and sister after he murdered their mother." He said bitterly.**

**Artemis glared at Percy murderously but she knew her father would punish her and her hunters if they allowed his demigod daughter to be taken by Hades.**

Zeus smiled at Artemis. "_I_ wouldn't punish you daughter. I'd simply throw you into Tartarus for a century of two… maybe three."

When Artemis went chalk white, Zeus boomed with laughter. "I'm joking daughter." Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

**"You will pay dearly for this boy." Artemis growled as she gestured for the demigods to approach their brother. The two children of Hades looked shocked and confused about the situation that had unfolded in front of them.**

**Percy nodded to Alecto and her sisters who vanished with the demigods and reappeared in front of Percy.**

**"We must leave at once Lord Perseus." Alecto said with a glare directed at the goddess.**

**Percy shook his head, "Take my brother and sister with you. I agreed to let Lady Artemis capture me in return for the release of Nico and Bianca. And stop calling me Lord damn it."**

"Typical Percy Jackson. He hates being called Lord or anything that associates him with royalty." Zoe said hugging her boyfriend. He shrugged in response and returned the hug.

**"Perseus, your father said not to allow you to be captured under any circumstances." Alecto argued.**

**Percy shook his head, "I gave Lady Artemis my word and I will not deceive her."**

**Alecto looked unsure before a quick glare from Percy informed her she would not win this argument. She stepped closer the Nico and Bianca before shoving Thalia towards Artemis and vanishing with the Percy's siblings. Her two sisters also vanished from the spot, leaving the demigods standing alone behind Percy.**

**The male demigod pulled out his sword and held at Percy's throat, "How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus?" He spat angrily.**

"Jerk-much" Annabeth half-brother, Malcolm, said, earning a nod in agreement from every camper and a few gods including Poseidon.

**Percy looked down at the sword held at his throat, "Put that down before you get yourself hurt. I have trained with the true wielder of that blade and I promise you that you stand little chance of surviving this fight."**

**The demigod's eyes narrowed as he pressed the blade more firmly to Percy's throat.**

**Before he could react, Percy spun to the right while grabbing the blade with his hand. He pulled the demigod towards him before driving his fist into the boy's nose. At the same time, Percy grabbed the boy's wrist that was holding the blade and brought his fist from his face down to the kid's forearm with the sickening crack as the boy's arm broke.**

**The demigod dropped to his knees in pain as Percy wrenched the sword from the boy's injured hand before kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.**

Nico laughed along with Thalia before say "Ha, Percy 1: Jerk 0." Everyone laughed at the two before they both blushed from embarrassment.

**Percy looked down at the boy in disgust, "Theseus would be ashamed to find the caliber demigod that now wields his blade."**

**Percy turned back to a wide-eyed Artemis and handed her the sword hilt first.**

**"I apologize Lady Artemis but the boy needed to be shown his place." He said respectfully before holding out his hands to the goddess.**

**Artemis looked confused until she figured out what Percy was doing as she snapped her fingers, creating shackles to bind Percy's hands.**

Hades shook his head before grinning. "Those would never work"

**Artemis had the hunters set up camp near the woods of the boarding school before teleporting herself and Percy to Olympus. They reappeared outside the throne room where Artemis shoved Percy through the doors. Percy stumbled through the doors and came face to face with twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses all looking at him surprised. Artemis roughly shoved Percy towards the middle of the room and was about to flash to her seat when a voice stopped her in her tracks.**

**"How dare you treat my grandson like that in my presence?" A female voiced hissed at a now wide eyed Artemis.**

"I never did thank you for that, Gram" Percy said but his grandmother just shook her head.

"No need Percy. After all, you did save Olympus' ass."

Percy smiled at his grandmothers words.

"Well that's the end of the chapter. Who else wants to read?" Annabeth asked

"I'd like to" came a voice from behind everyone.

Percy turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"MOM!" Percy yelled before un-wrapping his arm around Zoe and running towards his mother, giving her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek before turning a smiling at her husband mischievously.

When Percy let go of his mom, he looked around and saw that all eyes were on him.

Blushing furiously, he tried to save his reputation of being a fearless warrior "I mean, erm… um, what are you doing here, mom?" he asked whilst everyone else snickered.

His mother looked at him before smiling. "Well, son. I received your Instagram a while back and thought I'd pay your father a visit. I do hope you have more embarrassing photos or stories of your father?"

"There was that time in L.A-" his father sent him another glare "-but, um… that's not important."

His mother looked confused. "What-?"

Before she could ask, Hades broke in. "Let's read the next chapter shall we?"

Persephone took the book from Annabeth, went and sat on her husband lap and began to read.

**Chapter 3: Hello Poseidon**

* * *

**AN: Thats the third chapter in one day. There will probably be another chapter today and then I'll continue tomorrow.**

**So, Love it? Hate it? Let me know. All critisism is welcome. **

**I probably will change the title name into something much cooler and fitting but my mind goes blank every time. If youve got any suggestions, let me know... please?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chapter 3

Persephone took the book from Annabeth, went and sat on her husband lap and began to read.

**Chapter 3: Hello Poseidon**

**Everyone in the room turned with confused looks towards Demeter who was glaring at Artemis angrily.**

**"Don't worry Grandma, I came with her willingly." Percy said with a smirk as he looked around at everyone's confused faces.**

**"Then why are you in shackles?" Demeter asked still glaring at Artemis.**

**Percy's smirk grew and pulled on the shackles and revealed his free hands as he held the shackles in one hand now.**

**"It was better to have her not worry about me trying to escape, although these were rather easy to get free from." Percy said as he dropped the shackles on the ground.**

**"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed after his confusion wore off.**

**Percy turned towards the King of the Gods, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hades and Persephone."**

**"You're a god?" Artemis asked shocked.**

**Percy shook his head, "I am the adopted son of Hades and Persephone. My birth father abandoned my mother and I before I was taken in by my real father Hades when I was ten."**

**"Who is your real father?" Zeus asked suspiciously.**

**"Hades." Percy said seriously before sending a distasteful glance towards the man holding a trident in his hand with a pale white face.**

Percy snuck a glance at Poseidon who nodded in understanding.

**Zeus noticed the look towards Poseidon before his face reddened in anger, "Poseidon! You broke your oath twice? I knew I should have killed that boy of yours two years ago."**

**Poseidon seemed to ignore his brother's anger as he looked at Percy, "Perseus, you are my son. I di…." He began before Percy's eyes flashed with anger.**

**"You are no father of mine Poseidon." Percy spat.**

"That was a very scary day" Hermes said and Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Erm,….sorry?" Percy said.

**Poseidon's eyes widened at his tone, "Perseus, the ancient laws would not allow me to see you. If I could have I would have helped but I was restricted by the ancient laws."**

**Percy's face darkened as shadows began to bend and swirl around the room. Percy's eyes began to glow as he looked angrily at Poseidon, "That is bullshit. You could have helped if you wanted but you were more concerned with the next mortal you knocked up. I don't care what you say Poseidon; you never have and never will be any relation to me. If you weren't a god I'd kill you myself for what you did to my mother."**

**Zeus was watching the argument unfold in front of him with an amused look on his face. He was more than happy to watch his brother be degraded by his own son before he decided whether or not to kill the boy.**

**Poseidon looked at Percy in shock, "I never hurt your mother."**

**Percy growled under his breath before a hand on his shoulder caused him to calm a bit. He looked up into the green eyes of Demeter looking down at him sympathetically, "Calm down Percy. He may be a terrible father but he is still a god."**

**Percy nodded slowly before turning back to Poseidon slightly calmer, "You killed my mother the day she met you."**

**Poseidon looked at his son sadly, "I could not do anything once you were born Perseus. I cannot be there to stop every monster that attacks."**

**Percy laughed a humourless laugh, "There were no monster attacks, there was one monster that you forced us to live with because of the disgusting scent you cursed me with. To protect me from monsters, she had to marry a piece of trash that smelled so vile it covered the potent sea scent I was forced to live with. Then he spent the next ten years making her life a living hell."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed as Percy's words turned harsher, "Watch yourself boy. I told you I couldn't help you because of the ancient laws."**

**"You're so full of shit. You can interfere with mortals all you want when you want to get laid but gods forbid you actually have to act like a man and protect someone after you knock them up. Where were you when both my mother and I were beaten every single night? Where were you when he would rape her and make me watch inside our piece of shit one room apartment? Where were you when he would pin me down and slowly run his knife across my chest and back for trying to fight him off her? You say it isn't your fault? Every single thing that happened to her is both your fault and mine. Yours for being an ass and a dead beat dad and mine for not being strong enough to protect her." Percy spat at a wide-eyed Poseidon.**

All the campers and hunters looked at Percy with shock, sympathy and fear. He put his head down in shame.

"Stupid book" he muttered so that only Zoe could hear him.

**Poseidon stared at Percy for a minute before he stood up furiously from his throne and raised his trident at Percy. Before anyone could react, a tendril of fire wrapped around Poseidon's hands and painfully wrenched the direction of his trident away from Percy and towards the hearth.**

**There stood the normally calm goddess Hestia in the form of a twenty-five year old woman, her eyes flaming orbs of rage.**

Percy perked up smiling at the memory. "Aunt Hestia saves the day!" several of the gods either laughed and chuckled along with numerous campers but Zoe slapped her idiot boyfriend around the head for saying something so stupid.

**"How dare you try to kill my champion?" She hissed at her brother.**

**Poseidon was too shocked by Hestia's actions to respond so she continued, "That boy has faced more pain and suffering than any other demigod I've met. He is guilty of no crime other than pointing out your shortcomings, **_**brother.**_**" She spat, saying the word brother like a disease.**

**Demeter had taken the opportunity to pull Percy back to her throne where she sat him on her lap in her fifteen foot godly height.**

**"How dare the boy speak to his own father so disrespectfully?" Poseidon asked as he recovered from his shock.**

**Shadows gathered near the hearth of the throne room as Hades and Persephone appeared; both with looks of anger towards Poseidon.**

**"He is not your son Poseidon. My husband and I adopted Percy shortly after he lost the only parent he had when his birth mother died." Persephone hissed at the sea god.**

**Zeus stood from his throne and slammed his bolt into the floor, effectively silencing the room.**

"Drama Queen" said Percy, Hades, Persephone, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon simultaneously.

**"Enough! If you have a throne, sit in it and shut up! If you don't, then conjure up a seat and shut up! We will discuss what happens next with some order damn it." Zeus bellowed.**

"You know, if I remember correctly, I think I remember Uncle Zeus nearly popping a vein just under his eye" Percy said which received him another slap from his girlfriend. The entire room shock as the gods bellowed in amusement.

**Everyone did as they were told; Hades, Persephone and Hestia conjured up seats next to Demeter's throne where Percy sat calmly eating a bowl of cereal still on the goddess' lap.**

Annabeth snorted. "Trust Percy to be scoffing his face at a time like that" Zoe smiled before agreeing with Annabeth and slapping Percy again. Percy pouted at the abuse he got off the girl he loved.

**"Now, I want to hear this boy's story from the beginning, starting with how he came into the care of my brother and daughter." Zeus asked as the room finally found some order.**

**Hestia stood up, "The story began about four years ago. My brother Hades and I were having a conversation in Central Park when we came across Perseus as he ran from Hellhound. After looking through the memories of his life, I convinced my brother to raise the child as Percy had had enough hardships for an entire lifetime. Everything the boy said to Poseidon is the truth." She said with a distasteful look at her brother.**

**Hades continued, "At the time, your daughter was still a tree and Perseus was in line to be the child of the prophecy. Rather than let the prophecy fall to someone who might fail, Hestia and I decided we would prepare Percy to face the prophecy and ensure he made the correct choice when the time came. For the past four years, Perseus has trained with the greatest heroes to ever live; Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus, Achilles and for a very short period Orion." He explained his face shifting into a smirk when he mentioned Orion.**

**"Why so short with Orion?" Apollo asked; a look of disgust on his face.**

**Persephone smirked, "My son has a strong distaste towards men who hurt women. When Orion spoke of the events that led to my sister killing him, Perseus convinced his father that Orion was not worthy to live in Elysium with deserving heroes. He is spending the next few centuries in the Fields of Punishment before Perseus will decide if he is worthy of Asphodel yet."**

**Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned, "I like this kid."**

Percy smiled. "You know, I like me too." Zoe slapped him again and everyone laughed but Zoe yelped in pain. She'd broke her hand with that slap. She muttered "stupid curse of Achilles" which caused Percy to grin. He held her now broken hand and it glowed a bright orange colour as it healed. Zoe kissed her boyfriend again before cuddling up to him.

**Artemis looked at Percy with shock and a little guilt, the boy was the opposite of what she hated about men and she had brought him here to be killed.**

**"How dare you betray your own brother?" Poseidon yelled from his throne.**

**Percy glared back at the sea god, "That piece of trash is no brother of mine. Even your own son Theseus was more than happy with the punishment given to that prick. Orion was a real chip off the old block, huh Poseidon?"**

"Sorry Uncle P" Percy said looking Poseidon in the eye. The great sea God looked slightly crestfallen at being called 'Uncle'

**Poseidon stood from his throne again but was pulled back down by Hera, "Enough Poseidon. We need to hear the rest of Perseus' story."**

**Everyone looked a little surprised that Hera helped a demigod but she was rather impressed after his rant towards Poseidon earlier. He said what she had been saying for centuries about the male gods.**

All the male gods in the room looked at the Queen of the Gods. "Do you really think that of us? Asked Hermes and Hera nodded, not meeting her son's eyes. The Male gods looked down in shame.

**"Artemis my dear, please explain what happened in Maine." Zeus asked turning to his daughter.**

**Artemis nodded, "My hunters and I arrived at the school in search of the two demigods and found Thalia, Annabeth and Poseidon's boy trying to fight off a hoard of monsters that were preventing the trio from reaching the Manticore who already had Hades' two children captured. As my hunters were about to enter the fight, shadows engulfed the three demigods and sent them into the woods. Perseus stepped out of the woods and was single-handedly fighting his way through the monsters towards the Manticore. I ordered my hunters to aid him until we could discover who he was and why he was there. He reached the Manticore and had the monster defeated when my lieutenant stepped up to finish it off. The monster snatched her before trying to step back but it fell off the cliff with my lieutenant. Perseus jumped off the cliff and managed to rescue my lieutenant. Afterwards, I planned to bring the two demigods to Olympus along with Perseus but the two vanished when they were engulfed by a shadow. Perseus explained he would be of much more interest to Olympus than his siblings and instead surrendered himself peacefully after rescuing his siblings."**

**Most of the Olympians stared at Percy in shock, he glanced at Artemis questioningly but when he didn't get a response he nudged his grandmother and pointed to his cereal bowl. Demeter beamed at her grandson before snapping her fingers and refilling his bowl.**

Zoe looked at Percy before shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? I was hungry. Shadow Traveling takes a lot out of you" Percy explained.

**"And what of Thalia and her two companions?" Zeus asked.**

**"They are fine. Poseidon's son has a broken arm and bruised ego but they were unavoidable as he tried to threaten Perseus as he was surrendering himself to me." Artemis explained.**

**"Did you attack my son?" Poseidon asked angrily.**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perseus put your son in his place. Although you should thank him as I was seconds from turning the arrogant boy into a jackalope for interrupting my interrogation of Perseus."**

**Poseidon glared at Percy but bit his tongue. A number of Olympians snickered at the thought of Poseidon's son being shown his place. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.**

**"Now we need to decide what should become of this boy. He is very powerful from what I can see and would be a dangerous enemy to Olympus. He doesn't seem to have any ties to Olympus, perhaps it would be best to kill him now before he could become a threat." Zeus said thoughtfully from his throne.**

**Zeus was shocked to find a number of Olympians, including many of the goddesses glare at him.**

**"The boy will not betray Olympus; I will vouch for my grandson's loyalty." Demeter said from her throne.**

**Persephone gave her mother a grateful smile.**

**Athena looked at Percy curiously before clearing her throat, "I believe the boy could be a valuable asset to Olympus father. While he may hate Poseidon, he has no grudge against anyone else. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live and could become the key to helping us win any war in the coming years. He is also not the prophecy child, so he poses no threat in that regard even though he would be an excellent candidate should something happen to Thalia."**

**"We cannot let the boy continue to roam freely; he could fall into the enemy's hands and forced to betray us anyway." Zeus countered.**

Hades glared at Zeus. "It's nice to know that you would question his loyalty, brother. Tell me, do you still feel the same?"

"N-No, of course not. Perseus has done us a great service."

**"Then we will send him to camp. I will claim Percy and he will stay in my cabin with my children." Demeter announced.**

**Zeus sat on his throne thinking before Hera leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear. Zeus listened before he slowly nodded.**

**"We shall put it to a vote. Who believes we should kill the boy now?" Zeus asked.**

**Dionysus was the only person to raise his hand and received a number of glares in response.**

All the Olympians glared at Dionysus because the choice he made back then. He shrunk into his throne under the threatening gaze of the council.

**"All for letting the boy live and sending him to Camp Half Blood?" He asked.**

**Ten hands rose while only Poseidon did not vote as he refused to vote for either. He disliked the way Percy spoke to him but was also feeling guilty about abandoning his own son to such a life.**

**"Very well, Perseus shall be sent to Camp Half Blood." Zeus announced.**

**Percy raised his hand from Demeter's lap, "Lord Zeus?"**

**Zeus nodded in his direction.**

**"What of my brother and sister? They don't even know they are demigods and pose no threat to Olympus. Will they be allowed to come to camp as well?" Percy asked.**

**Zeus realized he had forgotten all about the true spawns of Hades, "We do not know where their loyalties will lie in the future. Why were they not brought to Olympus?"**

**"I thought it was best if I went to Olympus first. I will make sure their loyalties never change from Olympus and will be responsible for them and anything they do." Percy said hopefully.**

**"You do know if they ever betray us that you will be punished along with them if I agree to this?" Zeus asked.**

**Percy nodded, "They are my brother and sister; I would gladly give my life for either of them."**

**Zeus nodded, "Very well Perseus, they are your responsibility then."**

**"Thank you Lord Zeus." Percy said gratefully.**

**"Artemis, you are leaving for your assignment soon correct?" Zeus asked.**

**"Yes father." She replied.**

**"Then you will send Perseus to camp with your hunters. Please ensure they boy is not killed while traveling with them." Zeus ordered.**

**Everyone expected Artemis to argue but instead she simply nodded to her father.**

**"Council dismissed." Zeus announced before disappearing in a bolt of lightning followed by most of the council.**

**Poseidon stood from his throne glaring harshly at his brother, "Who do you think you are adopting my child without my permission?"**

**Hades smirked, "I simply gave Perseus the option. He freely chose to be raised by me rather than wait around for you to remember you had him."**

**Poseidon's eyes narrowed, "You know I was not able to have any contact with him or else Zeus would have killed him."**

**Percy scoffed, "I see your other son, the arrogant little prick, managed to gain your favour enough for you to get him to camp. I doubt the one good son you've ever would be pleased to find his legendary blade in the hands of such a weak demigod."**

**Poseidon's glare shifted to Percy, "Theo? He is a worthy hero. How dare you speak that way about him?"**

**Percy looked at Poseidon confused before his eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "You actually named him after Theseus too? That is rich. I look forward to seeing the real Theseus' reaction to your feeble attempt to replace him."**

**Poseidon gripped his trident and stepped towards Percy only for Hades, Hestia and Persephone to stand protectively in front of Percy who was still sitting calmly on his grandmother's lap.**

**Poseidon glared at Hades, "This is far from over brother. You will pay for turning my own flesh and blood against me." He spat before vanishing in a bright sea green light.**

**Hades turned to his son with a look of pride, "You did well Perseus; I don't think I've seen Poseidon so angry in millennia. Take care of your brother and sister, I will send them to camp by the end of the day."**

**Percy smirked, "Thank you father."**

**"Don't do anything foolish at camp Percy. Many of the demigods may try to challenge you to test you but killing someone will not end well for anyone. I love you." Persephone said warmly before she and Hades vanished from the throne room.**

**Percy jumped off Demeter's lap as she shrunk herself down to human size, "I will inform my daughter Katie that you will be joining them in my cabin. Don't be afraid to Iris Message your grandmother if you need anything Percy." She said as she kissed him on the cheek before vanishing from the throne room as well.**

**Percy was left with his patron who smiled warmly at him, "You have made me so proud my champion. The hearth will always be there for you when you need it just as I am."**

"Thank You Aunt Hestia" Percy said. His Aunt smiled warmly at him.

**Hestia led Percy over to Artemis who stood in the middle of the throne room waiting impatiently.**

**"I trust my champion will not come to harm under your care niece?" Hestia said with a hint of warning in her voice.**

**Artemis shrugged, "He seems to be respectful enough and he did save my lieutenant, I don't see any issues arising."**

**Hestia eyes narrowed a bit but nodded, "Very well. Perseus I will be watching over you on your journey." She said before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously for a minute before gesturing for him to follow her. Percy was surprised but followed her outside the throne room. Artemis led him into a courtyard before taking a seat on a bench and gesturing for him to sit on the bench across from her.**

**Percy waited for the goddess to speak, knowing she was one goddess whose bad side he had no interest in getting on.**

Apollo gave Percy a respectable nod. "Being a jackalope isn't the best thin in the world, right Hermes?"

Hermes nodded in agreement.

**"I assume you are curious as to why I brought you here Perseus?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy simply nodded in response.**

**"Your sister, the daughter of Hades; I was planning on offering her a place in my hunt where she would become one of my immortal maidens. I will be going on a solo hunt but would still like to offer her a place in my hunters when I return, will that be a problem?" She asked stoically.**

**Percy looked at the goddess confused, "No offense Lady Artemis, but why are you even asking me? She is my sister but the choice is hers. Personally I would love if she joined the hunt despite that I would not get to know her better; but knowing she was safe would be worth it."**

**Artemis looked at the demigod slightly impressed, "I only asked because I wanted to know if you would try to stop her from joining but I appreciate you wanting what is best for her."**

**Percy nodded.**

**"That was very unwise of you to challenge Poseidon like that. You will need to be careful in the future and when around the sea." Artemis warned.**

**Percy shrugged, "I have no fear of death Lady Artemis. My home is in the Underworld and most of my friends are not alive. I could not miss a chance to knock him down a peg. The gods think they can go around impregnating any woman they want without consequence but someone needed to tell them otherwise."**

Hera gave Percy a small smile. "He's right you know." She turned to her husband who looked a little taken back.

"What?" he asked.

**Artemis gave Percy an impressed smirk as she agreed with his reasoning.**

**"Mind explaining how you managed to free yourself from the shackles I put you in?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy's lips quirked into a mischievous smile, "Houdini was a son of Hades and taught me how to get myself out of a sticky situation should the need arise."**

Connor and Travis' jaws dropped. "You met Houdini? What was he like?"

"He's a funny guy. I can escape from most contraptions now." Percy replied before going back to stroking Zoe's hair.

**Artemis looked at Percy incredulously for a minute before her eyes drifted to the scar running down his face, "How old were you when he did that?" She asked in a surprisingly soft tone.**

**Percy's calm face quickly tensed as he looked away from the goddess, "It would be easier if you just looked through my memories. That is how everyone else finds out and I have no desire to relive any of the moments from my past. But I would ask that you keep what you see to yourself please."**

**Artemis nodded as she looked into the memories of Percy. After a few minutes she pulled back with a scowl on her face, "What happened to that man?" She growled.**

**Percy smirked, "He has his own section dedicated to him in the Fields of Punishment designed by myself and my mother Persephone."**

**Artemis' face shifted into a satisfied smile, "Did you kill him?"**

**Percy's smirk grew, "Very slowly."**

The campers and Chiron shuddered. Zoe, Artemis and Persephone looked at him with pride.

**Artemis smiled, "Good. Now before I bring you to my hunters, I have another question for you."**

**"Orion I presume?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "What did you mean when you said the events that led to his death?"**

**"He was not very shy about what he called his accomplishments and I did not like the way he spoke about how he almost "scored" with the goddess of maidens. Theseus also explained that he tried to rape one of your huntresses as well." Percy explained.**

**Artemis' face reddened in anger, "He did not almost "score". He simply gained my favour for very short period of time."**

**"I know Lady Artemis. He is currently where he belongs and I have no plans to tell my father to release him from punishment anytime soon." Percy replied quickly.**

**"Good. I suppose I owe you some thanks for putting him in his place." Artemis added.**

**Percy shook his head, "No you don't Lady Artemis. I was more than happy to do it. He committed too many crimes against women in his short yet too long life to be considered any type of hero."**

**Artemis smiled, "Thank you for saving my lieutenant as well, she is very important to me."**

**Percy gave her a small nod in response.**

**"I will make sure my huntresses treat you with more respect than they do other males; you have earned that much. Come, we must return to them and send you all to camp." Artemis added.**

**Percy nodded and stood up as Artemis did the same. She put a hand on his shoulder as they vanished into a flash of silver light.**

Persephone looked up from the book. "Who wants to read now?" she asked.

"I would Lady Persephone" Chiron said. He was handed the book and started to read.

**Chapter 4: Apollo Express and Meeting the Family**

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for today folks. 4 Chapters is the best i can do for now. I might upload 1 over the weekend but most chapters will be upload in the week.**

**As always, leave me some feedback wether its positive or negative and i welcome constructive critisism.**

**I plan on changing the title name between chapters 10-12 so any cooler and fitting names are welcomed.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chapter 4

Persephone looked up from the book. "Who wants to read now?" she asked.

"I would Lady Persephone" Chiron said. He was handed the book and started to read.

**Chapter 4: Apollo Express and Meeting the Family**

"Yes, I'm in this one" Apollo yelled in triumph, only to be slapped on the back of his head by Artemis.

"Grow up"

**Zoe Nightshade was called into her mistress' tent. She was shocked when Artemis returned with the son of Hades, she had been sure the Olympians, or at least Zeus would have killed him. In a rare occurrence, she was actually pleased the boy's life had been spared. He had, after all, jumped over the side of the cliff and saved her life. He also had not even looked in Zoe's direction afterword, let alone ask for a thank you. **

"Thank you for that, Percy. I owe you so much" Zoe whispered in Percy's ear.

He looked at her as though she'd grown another head. "Zoe, we've been over this so many times," he whispered back. "I love you and I'd do anything for you, you don't need to thank me-"

He was cut off by Zoe crashing her lips into his. Even though it was a short kiss, it was clear that she'd put all her love into it. It was pure bliss. When they broke apart, she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and Percy wrapped his arm around her.

**She was a little curious as to what the boy's story was. The first thing she noticed was the scar that ran the length of his face but that was quickly followed by his eyes. They were different than any eyes she had seen before, mostly black but a small ring of sea green surrounding the irises. While she would admit she found them appealing, what caught her attention was the pain that was carried in them, making them seem like they belonged to someone far older than the boy.**

**Zoe was brought out of her thoughts by her mistress beginning to speak.**

**"Zoe, I am sending you and the hunters to Camp Half Blood. Zeus has ordered me to hunt a monster that has not been seen for millennia." Artemis explained sympathetically.**

**"But milady, we can help you." Zoe tried to counter but Artemis shook her head.**

"I'm actually glad I didn't take you with me. You'd have more than likely met a fate worse than death" she said slightly before shuddering at the thought.

The Hunters all shuddered at the thought as well. They knew that many demigods had joined the Titans and not all of them were like Percy.

**"I am sorry but Zeus has ordered me to hunt it alone. I must start my search in places where I cannot bring you girls." She explained.**

**Zoe frowned but nodded, "I will inform the hunters." She said as she made to stand up but Artemis raised a hand to stop her.**

**"I have more to discuss with you before you go." She said.**

**Zoe nodded for her mistress to continue.**

**"The boy, Perseus, I would like you to make sure the hunters treat him with respect." Artemis explained carefully.**

**Zoe's eyes went wide at her mistress' command.**

**Artemis tried to stifle a chuckle at her lieutenant's look of shock, "Relax Zoe, I have not changed my views of boys, but I believe I owe this one a bit of debt. He has also seen and been through more horrifying things at the hands of a man than any huntress I have ever had and he went through all of that before he was ten. He may be the one man who would never hurt a woman if it was the last thing he did and for those reasons, he deserves to be treated with some respect from my hunters."**

Artemis looked at Percy and smiled slightly. "He is, and will always be, the only acceptable male on this planet"

Her comment was met with many "Hey"s and "What about me"s from all of the male gods.

"Well I'm sorry" she said sarcastically. "I wasn't aware that all of you were loyal to your wives-" she looked at the single gods, "or that you treat women with respect and not like trash, silly me"

All the gods looked down in shame, her words were 100% true and they knew it. All the goddess beamed at her and Hera even… smiled? Artemis gestured for Chiron to continue.

**Zoe stared at her mistress in shock, "How do you know these things milady?"**

**"After the council meeting, I asked Perseus a few questions. When I asked how he received the scar on his face, he asked me to look through his memories rather than make him relive it by recounting the story. Like I said, he has been through more than any person I have ever known at such a young age. He received the scar trying to protect his mother from his stepfather. He was six." Artemis explained, her face changing into a scowl as she remembered some of Perseus' memories.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she was about to ask more but Artemis held up a hand, "If you want to know more then you will have to ask Perseus yourself. He asked me to keep the information to myself and I will respect his wishes."**

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. Although if there was one person I wouldn't mind you tell, it would be Zoe without a doubt" Percy said, smiling at the Moon Goddess.

Zoe looked up from her position and beamed she had no idea that he'd trusted her back then before they were friends. She laced her fingers through his hand and hugged him and Artemis looked at her best friend, happy that she'd found someone to make her happy.

**Zoe looked upset she couldn't learn more but knew better than to push her mistress when her mind was made up.**

**"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that Perseus was not killed by your father?" Zoe asked.**

**Artemis nodded, "It is quite an interesting story actually. Perseus is not a true son of Hades. He was born a son of Poseidon but after his mother was murdered, he was found by Hestia and Hades. Hades brought Perseus to the Underworld and he and Persephone adopted him as their own son. He has trained with the greatest heroes in the Underworld including Theseus, Perseus and Achilles." Artemis said before she smirked a bit.**

**Zoe noticed her mistress' face and looked at her questioningly.**

**Artemis' smirk grew, "That is why I feel like I owe him a bit of a debt. He was trained by Orion but when Orion bragged about some of his vile acts, Perseus convinced his father to send him to punishment for a few centuries."**

**Zoe gaped before she grinned, "Right where the bastard deserves to be."**

The throne room erupted with many "So true"s and "Damn right"s from all the Hunters, Artemis and Zoe.

**Artemis nodded her approval, "So as I was saying, Perseus managed to gain the favor of a number of the Olympians including all the goddesses. When the vote was cast for his fate, only that idiot Dionysus voted for his death. Poseidon abstained from the vote while everyone else including my father voted for him to live.**

**"Why did Poseidon abstain?" Zoe asked confused.**

**"Perseus had some very harsh words for him when Poseidon told him he was his son. Perseus already knew but blames Poseidon for the hardships his mother and he endured during his life. Poseidon looked ready to kill him until Hestia intervened. She is apparently the boy's patron as well." Artemis explained.**

Percy looked up at his birth father and gave him a small smile, "So about blowing up at you, Uncle P-"

"It's alright, Percy. Your words held nothing but truth so in a way I feel like I should be thanking you" the Sea God smiling at his son.

**Zoe nodded, impressed he was the champion of a maiden goddess, "If Perseus hates his father then where will he be staying at camp?"**

**"He is staying in the Demeter cabin actually. He spent the majority of the meeting on her lap eating cereal. I don't think I've ever seen my aunt so fond of a demigod, her own children included. Since Persephone adopted him, Demeter considers him her grandson and said she would claim him at camp." Artemis explained.**

Demeter looked at all the Hunters and demigod, except Percy and her children, before saying, "See, the Hero of Olympus eats his cereal. You should follow his lead"

She snapped her fingers and a bowl of cereal appeared on the floor next to Percy. Percy picked it up with a smile. Fruit Loops: his favourite.

"Thanks, Grandma. Although I think you need to work on your marketing strategies a bit. Somehow I don't that me eating it will be enough for them to ditch those greasy bacon sandwiches" he joked.

His grandmother looked shocked. "But they're not healthy" she moaned and then muttered something about refusing natures goodness.

Zoe looked at the bowl and her stomach growled. Percy smiled before spoon feeding his girlfriend. Everyone looked at him and he blushed.

"What? I can do the lovable boyfriend stuff too, you know" he said as his face grew even redder.

Aphrodite squealed before say, "I think it's sweet!"

**Zoe shook her head, the boy was apparently full of more surprises than she could have imagined.**

**"Come Zoe, we must prepare the girls for your departure to Camp Half Blood." Artemis said standing up.**

**Zoe froze, "Milady, please don't tell me…" She began before Artemis looked at her sympathetically.**

**"I am sorry but I must leave as soon as Apollo arrives to drive you to camp." She said sadly.**

**Zoe scowled as she followed her mistress out of the tent. When they looked around the camp, Perseus was nowhere to be found.**

**"Where is Perseus?" Artemis asked confused.**

**"The coward probably ran off." Theseus sneered garnering a glare from Artemis.**

"Jerk" Zoe mumbled before Percy spooned more cereal into her waiting mouth. His mom and dad looked at him with huge smiles on their faces.

'_My baby boy is growing up so fast'_ Persephone thought.

**Before she could snap at the boy, Perseus jumped down from one of the branches above, landing behind Theseus and drawing out a pen that immediately elongated into a celestial bronze blade that he held at the back of the demigod's neck.**

**"Still a bit sour about your broken arm I see. I can give you a matching one if you'd like." Percy said coldly.**

**Zoe stared at the blade in Percy's hand with wide eyes, never thinking she would see it again.**

"Best sword ever" Percy whispered and pecked her on the lips.

**"Where did you get that sword?" She asked harshly.**

**Percy turned to look at her strangely, "It was a gift from my patron Hestia on my eleventh birthday, why?"**

**Zoe glared at Percy but before she could reply, the sound of an engine overhead broke everyone away from the scene in front of them.**

**A sleek Maserati Spyder slowly descended from the sky above. **

"I've decided," Percy exclaimed. "I want that car when I learn to drive".

All the demigods laughed and a few gods chuckled. Apollo beamed. "I can teach you to drive Cuz'" he said, smiling.

"NO!" came the voices of Zoe, Artemis, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Poseidon and Hestia.

"Sorry Apollo, a higher power have spoken" He said before mouthing the words, "My cabin, 4 o'clock, Tuesday"

Apollo smirked but unfortunately his mother saw the interaction between the two.

"Perseus Jackson. If you get in his sun chariot there will be no place on earth what you will be able to hid from my fury. So help me if I get hold of you, you'll be grounded until your 30" she said.

Percy's mouth dropped open. "B-But… argh, come on!" he groaned.

The entire room roared with laughter.

Hades turned to his wife. "Honey, Percy's already grounded for sending humiliating photos of his father to his friends." Hades turned to his son and smirked.

"Wait, you were being serious?" he asked as his jaw hit the floor. His close friends were snickering at him. Fortunately he was saved by his mom.

"Oh no, honey. Percy did nothing wrong. He simply bought it to our attention that you were a big cry baby-"

Many of the Gods fell of their thrones at this remark. Hades gave Percy a 'you-are-so-dead' glare before Percy gave him a 'yeah-right' look.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best-" he began but was cut off.

"I wasn't joking Perseus. If you take one step into Apollo's chariot then you'll be wishing for the Fields of Punishment" she promised sternly.

"Yes, mom" he murmured quietly but she still heard and she smiled.

Zeus roared with laughter. "The Hero of Olympus being humiliated by his mother… priceless".

At this some people snickered and Percy looked up at his mother.

"Kronos has nothing on her" he said and his mother, surprisingly, smiled wickedly.

**Percy pulled his blade away from Theseus' neck and backed up to the edge of the forest to wait for Apollo to land his sun chariot. As he waited, he eyed the huntress who had snapped at him curiously. He thought about his blade but had no idea why she would be so angry that he had it. He assumed it had been something Hestia had had made for him but now he was starting to think the blade had a much longer past than he thought. He made a note to ask Hestia about it as he had no wish to anger a huntress if he could help it.**

**Apollo stepped out of his sun chariot and flashed a huge grin at his sister and the hunters, "Need a ride ladies?" He asked flirtatiously.**

**"Shut up Apollo. You know the rules; do not flirt, talk, or even look at my hunters. You are to bring them to Camp Half Blood along with the four demigods and leave them alone." Artemis growled at her twin.**

**Apollo rolled his eyes, "Relax sis, I was only kidding. Now where is Percy? I was looking forward to seeing my new favourite demigod again."**

**Percy stepped out of the shadows, "Lord Apollo." Percy said respectfully.**

**Apollo grinned, "Just Apollo Percy. After taking care of that douchebag, you have my eternal respect bro."**

"Sorry, Uncle P" Apollo said as he looked at Poseidon warily, half expecting to be doused in salt water.

"It's alright, Nephew. I haven't exactly been a good father or husband recently" he replied looking shameful.

**Percy nodded, "Um, thanks Apollo."**

**Apollo grinned and snapped his fingers, transforming the sun chariot into a school bus, "All aboard ladies."**

**The hunters all filed onto the bus after looking distastefully at Apollo. Thalia, Annabeth and Theseus followed the hunters as Percy brought up the rear, grabbing a seat in the front away from everyone else.**

**Apollo made his way onto the bus after receiving a quick lecture from Artemis and smiled back at everyone on board.**

**"Today you're all in for a special treat. Percy, how about you drive the chariot to camp?" Apollo asked with a big smile.**

"Apollo! If you pushed Percy into drive, so help me, you'll never be able to have kids again" she yelled, glaring daggers at the Sun God.

Apollo paled. He was almost as white as Hades and he used his hands to cover his _manly parts._ Many female goddess laughed at the man whores expression while the male gods cringed, feeling sympathy for the immature God of Music and Poetry.

**Percy's eyes widened as he glanced back to the hunters and demigods, the hunters and Theseus were all glaring at him.**

**"Can I have Thalia or Annabeth take my place Apollo. I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Percy lied hopefully.**

Apollo's face regain some colour and he looked at Percy in shock. "You lied? Didn't you want to drive my awesome chariot?" he asked.

"Sorry" was Percy's reply. "But you gotta admit it was still a fun journey, right?"

Apollo grinned, remembering the event and chuckled. "It sure was. Say, Thalia-" he said turning to the spiky-haired daughter of Zeus. "-you fancy taking her for a spin?"

Thalia's face paled and Percy and Apollo laughed. Apollo was slapped by Artemis and Percy was punched in his chest by Zoe. Thalia shot daggers at Percy. "You. Are. So. Dead. Kelpy".

The Hunters who were there on the bus looked at Percy angrily and he just stuck his tongue out at them.

**Apollo looked a bit disappointed but nodded, "Well little sis, come on up here. It's time for you to learn how to drive anyway."**

**Thalia's eyes widened and her face paled but she made her way to the front of the bus. Percy ignored the looks of surprise from the hunters and pulled his iPod out of a shadow before sitting back and closing his eyes.**

"What were you listening to?" Apollo asked Percy.

"Oh, you know. A little bit of Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Eminem, Conor Maynard and Nickelback" he replied.

Apollo nodded at his response. "Good taste in music, you have" he said jokingly only to receive another slap courtesy of his _older_ twin sister.

"Shut it, Yoda" she snapped. "You certainly look the part".

At this the entire throne room erupted in a fit of laughter and giggles. Hermes was rolling around on the floor, Hera looked at her step-daughter and smiled, and Zeus was chuckling and struggled to breath. Apollo went red with embarrassment.

**As they flew, a small smirk appeared on Percy's face heard the shrieks and screams from everyone else on the bus. Percy of course had anticipated Thalia being terrible at driving and had shadows wrap around his feet to hold him in place.**

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, it was my first time-" Thalia tried to protest.

"'Wasn't that bad'? Thalia, you scorched several towns and caused several Hunters to spew their guts everywhere". Percy said as all the Hunters nodded. That was a scary day for all of them.

**After twenty minutes of amusement, Percy decided to help Thalia out. He stood from his seat as hunters tumbled around the back of the bus and leaned over to Thalia and placed a hand on her shoulder. His hand glowed a soft orange colour as the tension left Thalia's body. **

"What exactly did you do, Kelp Head? Not that im moaning or anything" she asked.

"Well when I touched your shoulder, I used the power of the hearth to give you more hope, which steadied your nerves a bit." Percy replied and started to stroke Zoe's hair.

**She slowly regained control of herself and steadied the bus as they made their approach to Camp Half Blood. Percy kept his hand on her shoulder until the bus softly landed next to the lake at camp.**

**Once the bus stopped, Thalia looked back at Percy in shock. He gave her a small smile and put his headphones back in his ears and exited the bus where the majority of campers and Chiron were waiting. They all looked at Percy in shock as he exited the sun chariot.**

**Once everyone had exited the bus, Apollo had a quick conversation in private with Chiron before he clapped Percy on the back and hopped back into his chariot which transformed back into a Maserati Spyder and took off.**

**"Campers!" Chiron called to get their attention, "This is Perseus, son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. He will be joining us here at camp along with his younger brother and sister who are children of Lord Hades and will arrive later today. I hope you will all make him and his siblings feel welcome here at camp."**

**Campers began shouting questions until Chiron managed to quiet them down again, "I understand your confusion. Perseus is not a god but a demigod. Apollo informed me that he is the adopted son of both Lord Hades and his wife Lady Persephone. His story is his to tell and if he wants to share it he will."**

**Chiron looked over at Percy who shook his head.**

**"I am sure the Hermes cabin will be happy to welcome you into their cabin." Chiron explained before he was interrupted by gasps from a few of the campers.**

**Percy looked above his head and smirked as he saw a glowing green cornucopia hologram.**

**Chiron looked at Percy confused.**

**"My grandmother said I can stay in her cabin. She said she would speak to her daughter, Katie, about it." Percy explained.**

**Katie Gardner made her way to the front of the crowd, "Come with me Percy, my mom explained everything to me. I will get you settled in."**

"yes, I'm mention in the book" Katie exclaimed. She turned to Percy. "We had some fun times in my cabin, didn't we?"

Percy smiled at his cousin/aunt before looking down at the ground, still stroking Zoe's hair. He had a look of complete concentration on his face. A very rare sight indeed.

**Percy smiled and followed Katie towards the Demeter cabin.**

**Line Break**

"Line Break?" asked Apollo.

"Yes, Apollo, it breaks lines" Artemis muttered sarcastically and her Hunters snickered.

**Percy spent a few hours getting to know Katie who seemed like someone he would get along perfectly with. **

At this, Katie smiled at Percy, who was still looking at the floor in complete concentration. Katie looked confused but didn't say anything.

**She explained how things worked at camp while Percy told her some of the things about his life. She promised to keep them to herself as long as Percy wanted her to and in turn told him about her life.**

**Percy sat on the steps of the Demeter cabin talking with Katie when they heard shouting in the distance. Katie went to get up and see what it was all about while Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished.**

**Percy reappeared in the shadows of the Hermes cabin where a group of campers were harassing Nico and Bianca. Bianca was off to the side while Nico was being shoved around by a few Ares campers and Theseus.**

Percy, breaking his staring contest with the floor, looked up and growled at the memory. "Stupid, egotistic, traitorous jerk." Only Zoe heard him and rubbed his thigh soothingly. He looked at his girlfriend, gave an appreciative smile and went back to staring contest with the floor.

**"I think dead boy needs the initiation." Theseus taunted as a few Ares campers laughed at his words.**

**Theseus grabbed Nico by the collar and started dragging him towards the bathrooms at camp.**

"He better NOT!" Hades yelled and he gained a dark aura that surrounded him. Nobody dared to tell the God of Death that he was shouting at a book. Persephone rubbed his arm and he calmed down but still stared at the book like it a pile of minotaur dung.

**"You're going to pay the price for your brother thinking he can push me around." Theseus sneered at a terrified Nico.**

**The hunters stood away from the rest of the demigods, looking at the scene with disgust. Zoe looked around until she caught sight of Percy hidden in the shadows. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she saw the look of rage on Percy's face.**

The rest of the campers all shuddered. They'd all seen a pissed off Percy and it was scary.

**Theseus had Nico near the entrance of the bathrooms when Percy appeared out of a shadow in front of Theseus as he pulled Nico along.**

**Theseus bounced off the chest of Percy and turned around to snap at whoever got in his way when his eyes widened.**

**"For touching my brother, you'll be lucky to survive this day." Percy growled.**

**Theseus was about to retort when Percy drove his fist into the demigod's nose, breaking it instantly.**

"GO PERCY" Apollo and Hermes yelled in unison earning many nods of approval from the Olympians.

**Theseus stumbled back clutching his nose. Percy grabbed Nico and put him behind him as six Ares campers came towards Percy with their weapons raised.**

Hades' eyes widened at the thought of Percy taking on 6 enemies at once but then remembered the Titan War and how Percy took on a whole army. _'He's sooo got this'_ he thought smugly.

**Percy smiled evilly before turning back to Nico, "Stay behind me little brother. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you or Bianca again."**

**Nico's eyes widened before he nodded hurriedly.**

**Percy held out his hand as a spear shot from the earth and into his hand. The Ares campers paused at the show of power from the demigod but were pushed forward by Theseus who had climbed to his feet and stood behind them.**

**"Get him!" Theseus yelled as two boys from the Ares cabin charged forward with swords raised.**

"Coward" Clarisse growled and Ares nodded.

**A shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist as he blocked a strike from one of the campers as he used his spear to block the other. Percy jumped back smiling in anticipation as he watched both demigods closely.**

**One of them charged again, swinging his sword in a diagonal downward arc towards his head as Percy slowly turned on his heel as the strike closed in. Percy's spear vanished as he raised his weaponless hand, pushing the flat of the blade off course just enough to miss his head and send the camper stumbling forward towards Percy. Percy swung his shield straight into the demigod's unprotected head with a thunderous crack as the camper crumbled to the ground unconscious.**

**Percy didn't miss a beat as he charged the other camper, his spear shooting out of the earth again as he caught it mid stride. The now nervous Ares camper swung his sword trying to fend Percy off but Percy did a baseball slide under the strike, using his spear to sweep the demigod's legs out from under him as he slid. Percy was on his feet before the camper hit the ground where he slammed the blunt end of his spear into the kid's head, knocking him unconscious.**

**Percy turned to see another sword being swung at his head. He dropped to a knee and jammed the blunt end of his spear into the camper's stomach causing him to groan and hunch over only for Percy to drive an upper cut into the kid's jaw before he joined his brothers on the ground.**

**Two older looking campers stepped forward, one with a spear and one with a sword. Percy's spear and shield vanished as he uncapped his sword and waved the campers on. They charged together, one slashing his sword towards Percy's shins while the spear was driven at his chest.**

**Percy effortlessly stepped forward and parried the spear and he jumped and caught the sword under his feet as he landed. The camper tried to pull his sword free but Percy spun and drove an elbow into the demigod's temple dropping him quickly.**

**Percy charged at the camper who was trying to turn back with his spear and kicked the side of his knee with sickening crunch. The camper cried out in pain as he dropped his spear and Percy grabbed him by the shirt. Percy waved a hand over his face, "Sleep." He said as a shadow covered his face and he fell asleep before he hit the ground.**

**Percy turned back to the last Ares camper who looked at Theseus, "No way man, if you want him, do it yourself." He said as he slipped back into the crowd of awed demigods.**

**Theseus scowled as he pulled out his sword, blood still dripping from his nose, "Fine, I'll take him myself. I'll show him why his real parents didn't want him anyway."**

Many Gods and Goddess gasped. "Oh no he didn't" Poseidon roared.

**Percy's eyes lit up in flames as he capped his sword. He vanished into a shadow and reappeared beside Theseus and landed a hard punch to his jaw as he grabbed his shirt, stopping him from stumbling away. Percy kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back where he pinned the demigod to the ground and began wailing on Theseus' face. Percy landed seven or eight hard punches before Percy was pulled off by slender yet strong arms.**

**"That's enough Perseus." A female voice said sternly.**

**Percy whirled around only to freeze when he saw Zoe had been the one to pull him off. Percy's eyes extinguished immediately as he looked at her. He gave her a small nod of appreciation, surprising Zoe immensely.**

"It's amazing how Percy only listened to you, even before you became friends" Annabeth observed with a smirk on her face.

**Percy turned back the campers as a few Apollo campers put the unconscious demigods on stretchers, "I do not want to fight with anyone here. But if anyone messes with my family again, I will show them no mercy." He said in an icy tone before waving Nico and Bianca over to him and shadows engulfed the three siblings.**

**Zoe looked at the spot they had vanished from in shock; she was surprised he had listened to her so quickly. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought perhaps her mistress was correct about him.**

**Line Break**

"Not a word, Apollo" Artemis said, looking at her twin, knowing he'd say something stupid.

**Percy sat in a tree branch as he overlooked the capture the flag game below. He watched a little awed at the way the hunters out maneuverer and out skilled the campers despite their large disadvantage in numbers. He knew they were great warriors but the lack of challenge from the campers was somewhat humorous.**

Chiron looked up from the book. "I thought some of them were exception warriors".

**Percy watched the camper's flag from his perch as he waited to see which huntress would be one to reach it. Percy saw a flash of silver and caught sight of the huntress he had hoped would be the one to reach the flag.**

**Percy jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the huntress as she grabbed the flag and turned to run back to their side.**

**Zoe froze when he saw Percy land next to her; this was the one demigod she did not want to run into in this game after she saw the way he effortlessly ran through campers.**

**"Zoe right?" Percy asked calmly.**

**"Yes **_**boy**_**, now get out of the way before you get hurt." Zoe growled but she was not looking forward to this fight.**

Percy broke from his 'staring contest' with the floor again and looked at his girlfriend. "Really Zoe? Why the attitude?" he asked smugly.

She punched his shoulder lightly, "That was before I got to know you, idiot"

**"I will but I want to know why you were so angry when you saw my sword." Percy said as he held him unarmed hands up.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes, "That is none of your business boy. Now move aside." **

**Percy shook his head and stepped to the side. Zoe looked at him in shock, "What are you doing?"**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering about the sword, I could care less about this game."**

**Zoe was about to retort but Percy ran to the left and climbed up a tree and with the grace and speed that rivalled any of the hunters.**

The campers looked at Percy and gasped. "You didn't even try to stop her? We thought you loved Capture the Flag?" Will Solace asked.

"I do, I just didn't on that particular day, sorry"

**Zoe shook her head and made to run off when three campers ran towards her. They stopped in front of her and smirked, "Well now, look what we've found here fellas. The little huntress is all alone." Theseus said mockingly.**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you still be nursing that huge ego of yours after being embarrassed in front of everyone?" She sneered at him.**

**Theseus glared murderously, "Looks like this little girl needs to learn some respect." He said as he circled behind Zoe as the other two demigods approached her slowly.**

"He better NOT!" Artemis growled.

"Don't worry, milady. My knight in shining armour comes to my aid-" Zoe began but as soon as the words left her mouth, she covered it. "Oh Gods. I sound like an Aphrodite camper" she said in disgust.

She was met with many "Hey!"s from the Aphrodite campers and Aphrodite herself.

**Zoe tucked the flag into her belt and pulled out two hunting knives but she knew she was in trouble.**

**Before the two demigods could attack, a cry of pain from behind Zoe caught their attention. Theseus lay on his stomach with an arrow sticking out of each of his butt cheeks as he cried out in pain. **

The room burst into laughter at this.

**The two demigods looked around furiously for the attacker giving Zoe a chance to knock the weapon out of the first's hand before she slammed the hilt of her hunting knife into side of the helm of the second causing him to drop to the ground holding his head.**

**Zoe turned to the unarmed demigod who looked at her with wide eyes before he turned and sprinted away. Zoe turned around be sent a swift kick into the face of a wounded Theseus, knocking him out yet again.**

**Zoe looked up into trees to find Percy sitting on a branch with an innocent look on his face as he played with the string on his bow.**

**Zoe gave him a nod of appreciation before sprinting off towards the boundary line just in time to cross the line before Thalia, winning the game for the hunters for the fifty seventh time in a row.**

**Just as the hunters gathered together at the boundary line to celebrate their victory, the forest was enveloped in silence save for a few terrified gasps. The mummified body of a woman slowly staggered her way towards the huntresses as everyone looked on in shock.**

"My Oracle!" Apollo exclaimed happily. "Well the mummified one, anyway" he added as he received a murderous glare from a certain Hunter with red hair: Rachel Dare.

**The oracle's eyes glowed green as it stopped directly in front of Zoe before green smoke began to pour from its mouth as it rasped,**

**"**_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

"Zoe, Percy, Thalia, me and… Phoebe" Annabeth said. She said Phoebe's name with a strong hint of sadness.

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

"Phoebe" she muttered again sadly.

_**The Bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

"The Ophiotaurus" Annabeth said, again.

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

"That we did" Thalia said, beating Annabeth to it.

_**The Titan's Curse must one withstand,**_

"Percy" Zoe said, looking at her boyfriend who was fiddling with the streak of grey in his hair.

_**And one shall perish by a parent's hand"**_

"Supposedly Zoe" Clarisse chimed in.

"Ha! Take that Fate!" Connor and Travis said but were met with a loud rumble in the sky that even scared Zeus. "Um… sorry?" they both said in unison.

**Zoe's face turned pale white as the oracle collapsed onto the ground, looking like it couldn't possibly have walked itself out to the forest. Chiron cantered over to Zoe, his own face looking pale after the oracle's words.**

**"We will have a meeting in the big house in fifteen minutes with the cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy." He said grimly.**

**Zoe nodded numbly as she thought about her mistress being captured and what the lines of the prophecy meant and how she had a sinking feeling the last line referred to her.**

**Line Break**

Apollo went to open his mouth but received a dangerous glare from Artemis. He quickly shut it.

**"Quiet! Quiet!" Chiron shouted as the leaders from each cabin along with Zoe and a couple hunters sat around the ping pong table.**

**"The prophecy was quite clear with its words. The quest is Zoe's and she will obviously lead it." Chiron stated to the gathered demigods.**

**"The hunters are more than capable to finding our lady, there is not much to discuss." A hunter named Phoebe stated bluntly after Chiron spoke.**

**Chiron shook his head, "The prophecy stated the quest must be a combination of hunters and campers. I highly doubt any of you would want to fail this mission because you refused to listen to the words of the Oracle."**

**Phoebe was about to retort when Zoe cut her off, "Enough Phoebe, Chiron is right. I will take Phoebe as well as Annabeth and Thalia if they are willing to come."**

"Of course we'd come" Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time causing Zoe to smile before snuggling closer to Percy.

**Chiron looked over at two said demigods to find a surprised look on their faces but they both recovered quickly and nodded their consent.**

**"That makes four, who will you take as the fifth member of the quest?" Chiron asked.**

**Zoe looked thoughtful but was interrupted before she could speak.**

**"I will go." Theseus stated smugly despite the bruise covering his face from where Zoe had kicked him earlier.**

**Zoe snorted, "I think not, **_**boy.**_**"**

**Theseus' eyes narrowed, "I have led every quest since I came to camp. I rescued Zeus' master bolt and the Golden Fleece. You will need me on this quest."**

"Seriously, who was this boy's mother, Poseidon?" Zeus asked. "It's clear that Perseus is takes after you, Hades and Persephone so I dread to think who this woman was.

Artemis growled at her father's remark but couldn't help but agree with the logic.

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "No, I don't," she said as she turned to Chiron with a slight smirk, "I will take Perseus if he is willing to come."**

**The campers all stared at Zoe in shock along with her hunters.**

**"We are not traveling with a boy!" Phoebe yelled.**

**Zoe's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Silence Phoebe. Lady Artemis respects the boy and I trust her judgment. He is the best warrior in this camp and will be useful on this quest."**

**Theseus slammed his fists on the ping pong table, "Are you insane? That head case will end up getting you all killed. For all you know he'll betray you before you even find Lady Artemis."**

"That's rich coming from him" Hestia said in a calm manner but her eyes were on fire at the accusation.

**In the blink of an eye, a knife flew by the son of Poseidon's head, "Shut up **_**boy**_**. You're just bitter because he has defeated you about a half dozen times in the past two days. Speak to me like that again and I promise you won't get a chance to do it a third time." Zoe hissed.**

**Chiron stomped his hoof to draw everyone's attention, "The quest was issued to Zoe and her companions are hers and hers alone to choose. If Perseus accepts then the quest is set and will leave at first light."**

**Theseus slammed his fists into the ping pong table again and stormed out of the room.**

**Zoe smirked at the boy's anger before she led her hunters out of the big house. Once they were outside, Phoebe stopped Zoe, "Why are you bringing that **_**boy**_**?"**

**"I never got to explain to everyone but Lady Artemis said that boy is to be treated with respect from the hunters. If she deemed him worthy of respect then I do not doubt his character. He has also spent the last four years training with the greatest heroes to ever live. His skills will be helpful to the quest and I will do whatever I think will help when it comes to saving Lady Artemis." Zoe explained.**

**Phoebe stared at Zoe in slight shock before shaking her head, "Fine I will trust your judgment but don't expect me to be nice to the boy."**

**Zoe smirked, "I never said anyone had to be nice, he is after all, still a male."**

**Phoebe seemed satisfied and walked into cabin eight without another word.**

Percy huffed. "Well that's charming" he said with mock hurt. Zoe shook her head.

**Zoe began roaming through camp looking for Perseus. After a few minutes, she stopped by the Demeter cabin who sent her into the forest to find him.**

**After walking for a few minutes, Zoe heard voices as she approached Zeus' fist. She slipped behind a tree and watched Percy.**

**"Now that you guys know what kind of powers you have, you will both need weapons." Percy said smiling at his two siblings.**

**Nico pulled out a sword, "They already gave us some from the camp armoury before capture the flag."**

**Percy smiled and shook his head, "No, those simply won't do. Father and I already created weapons for both of you for when we figured out how we were going to get you guys out of that cursed casino. Now, ladies first."**

**Percy held out his hand as shadows gathered until in Percy's hand he held two bracelets and a necklace.**

**"For Bianca, we made you these." Percy said happily.**

**Bianca took the jewellery confused. Percy chuckled, "Just put them on sis'."**

**Bianca did and she was told and looked back a Percy.**

**"Pull on the necklace." Percy explained. Bianca did until a pitch black bow appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped it in shock.**

**"Pull back on the string." Percy explained. As Bianca did, a pitch black arrow appeared notched making her jaw drop.**

**"The arrows will appear whenever you pull back on the string. Now think about the bow disappearing and it will turn back into your necklace." Percy explained cheerfully.**

**"Your bracelets turn into hunting knives." Percy told her as she activated both. When she returned them back to bracelets she looked at Percy shocked.**

**"You made these for me?" She asked as a small smile appeared on her face.**

**Percy nodded, "Well Dad and I made them together. I forged them and he enchanted them into their hidden forms."**

**Bianca stared at Percy with wide eyes before and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.**

**"Thank you Percy, you're a good brother." She said smiling as she pulled back.**

"Thank you Father" Bianca said, looking at her dad. Hades smiled at his daughter in reponse.

**Percy grinned, "I've been waiting for years to meet my little brother and sister. I'm just happy to have some siblings."**

**Bianca smiled as Percy turned to Nico, "And now for you little brother."**

**Percy held out his hand but this time a pitch black sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Nico's jaw dropped, "That was awesome."**

**Percy chuckled, "That will take some practice, but I will teach you how to do it."**

Nico groaned. "I still haven't learnt to do that… I came close but passed out afterwards"

Hades looked at his son and smiled, "Don't worry, my boy. You'll get it eventually"

**Nico grinned as Percy handed him the blade, "Just like Bianca's hunting knives, your sword is Stygian Iron, the preferred metal of us children of Hades." Percy explained.**

**Nico nodded, "You have one too?"**

**Percy shook his head, "My sword is made of celestial bronze but my spear in infused with Stygian Iron."**

**"Why not your sword?" Nico asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It was a gift from my patron on my birthday. I thought she made it for me but I'm starting to think she got it from someone else."**

Hestia chuckled slightly before smiling at her champion.

**Nico looked confused but Percy just shrugged, "Now, you two need to get back to your cabin before you get caught out past curfew."**

**Both siblings nodded and started to walk until they noticed Percy wasn't following.**

**"Are you coming Percy?" Bianca asked.**

**Percy shook his head, "You guys go, I need a minute. I will see you guys tomorrow."**

**Bianca looked confused but Percy smiled at her, earning him a smile back as she led Nico back towards camp.**

**Once they were gone, Percy sat down in the grass as he smiled thinking about getting to know his brother and sister.**

**"I assume you are not spying on me and my siblings for amusement Zoe, is there something you want to talk about?" Percy called out as his lips quirked into a slight smirk as he imagined her face.**

**Zoe's eyes widened as she stepped out from her hiding place, "How long did you know I was there?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy stayed sitting away from her as his smirk grew, "Since you arrived. You forget I am a son of Hades and the shadows are my father's domain."**

**Zoe mentally face palmed before she put on an emotionless mask as she approached him, "Yes I need a word you boy."**

**Percy turned around with a serious expression, "Before you do, can I ask you something?"**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed but she nodded slightly.**

**"Do you not like me other than the fact that I am a male?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zoe's eyes widened before they narrowed. After a minute she sighed, "No." She said quietly.**

**Percy nodded, "Then if you wouldn't mind, could you stop calling me boy? I understand you dislike men but to be honest, I do as well for the most part. You don't have to treat me nicely, but stop calling me boy, I don't like it."**

**Zoe's eyes widened at his boldness. She thought about snapping back at him but stopped herself; he had a good point and if Artemis said he was worthy, then she would give him the same respect.**

**She nodded, "Very well Perseus, I will stop calling you that."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Zoe. Now what is it you needed to talk to me about?"**

**Zoe looked at him a little nervously as she didn't know if he would accept but something told her he needed to be on this quest.**

**"I was hoping you would be willing to become the fifth member of the quest. Lady Artemis has been captured and a prophecy has been issued calling for hunters and campers to unite in order to succeed." Zoe explained in a hopeful tone.**

**Percy looked at Zoe confused, "You want a boy to join your quest?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Milady said you are one of the only decent men she has met and I trust her judgment."**

**Percy nodded but looked away worriedly, "I heard the prophecy when the oracle issued it. I don't know about the last line of the prophecy; Poseidon has already tried to kill me and that doesn't bode well for me."**

"I would never kill my child, I just didn't like your attitude" Poseidon mumbled but everyone still heard him.

**Zoe looked disappointed, "I will find another then."**

**Percy shook his head, "I didn't say no. Lady Artemis was kind to me; I owe it to her to help if I can. I will join the quest; just let me know where and when to be ready."**

"Perseus, you owed me nothing" Artemis said, frowning.

**Zoe's expression brightened before she caught herself and her face turned blank, "The quest leaves tomorrow at first light. I assume Chiron will have some sort of transportation set up for us."**

**Percy nodded, "I will be ready."**

**Zoe nodded and started to leave the clearing but stopped at the edge. She looked back at Percy to see his face filled with worry, "Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy looked up at her.**

**"Thank you." Zoe said quietly before resuming her trek back towards camp.**

**Percy watched her disappear into the woods as a small smile appeared on his face, temporarily forgetting about the dangerous quest they were about to embark on.**

"That's it for the chapter" Chiron said and held up the book. "Who wishes to read now?"

Zeus spoke first. "Actually, I'm getting a little hungry, why don't we all proceed outside for dinner?" he asked and all the Gods and Goddess nodded in agreement. They flashed outside and the doors opened. Outside were numerous tables and chairs and a huge feast of practically every food on the planet. The demigods, except for Percy, Zoe and Annabeth, went out and helped themselves to food before chattering with their siblings, friends and parents.

Zoe and Annabeth got up off of the floor before they gave Percy a confused look. He had his rare 'thinking face' on.

"Percy, what wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure. It just feels weird knowing that these events are in a book and its kinda creepy to know that someone is watching over us and writing all of our thoughts and feelings into a book." He replied.

"Yeah, I've wondered about that too" Annabeth said. "It is a little strange then you put it that way"

"Well, why don't we go outside, grab a bite to eat and have a bit of fun?" she asked. "I'm sure that everything will be explained when, and if, the Fates appear again.

They both nodded in agreement and went to join their friends outside. Many Gods and Goddess struck up conversations with the three as they ate and everyone had to admit that they were having a great time.

Roughly one hour later, everyone was seated back inside and Artemis picked up the book.

"I think I'll read now" she said. She flicked through the book to find the right chapter and read.

**Chapter 5: Start of the Quest**

* * *

**AN: OKay, im' soooooo sorry abou the late update. I know I said it would have been in a few day (but that was a week ago) but i have a justifyable excuse and i hope many wont hate me.**

**The excuse:**

**I didnt update at the weekend after i posted the last chapter because i though id spend it completeing as many chapters as i could and then uploading them in one go. Unfortunately, my laptop literally died (it had nothing to do with throwing it at the wall after i died on League of Legends - Okay that was a lie, sorry) and i lost all 8 new chapters.**

**Then i was hit with many PM's saying that i broke some guideline rule that says something like: "you cannot edit or add comments to a copied story" (it was something along those lines) so i expected this story to be taken down. **

**Then, i could get motivated to redo my hard work (which is my fault entirely... and maybe League of Legends...JOKING) and finally to top it off, i had to wait until i went back to school after a week off so i could upload of the schols computers.**

**So i hope my excuse is justifyable enough.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter. And I have decided to _try_ and upload one new chapter every one or two days, except for weekends. I swear on the River Styx *que thunder rumble*. **

**Finally, I still need to some awesomely cool names for this story. **

**But now I thought i would grace you with some future plans:**

**1.) After this story, and if Anaklusmos14 agrees, I will do a Reading The Queen's Champion story [already done a few chapters out of boredom].**

**2.) If i dont get permission to do '1.)' , then this one becomes the NEW '1.)'.:**

**I will be doing a Pertemis story called 'The Hearth's Son' in which gabe kills Sally and Percy is adopted by Hestia. I plan to make that a 50 Chapter or so story. I will be working on this story when i get writers block for this story and the story of '1.)' [I already have two chapters written at the moment and will probably upload the story in one go so you fabulous people dont have to wait for new chapters every few days.**

**3.) Finally, this story will not be finished even when the characters have read the two books. I'm waiting to see if Anaklusmos 14 does a second sequel in a possible trilogy. IF a third story is done, i will include the third book in this story. And if this is the case, it is possible that this/'my reading the books' story will be around 70 chapters long.**

**PS: Sorry about the long AN. It felt necissary**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chapter 5

Roughly one hour later, everyone was seated back inside and Artemis picked up the book.

"I think I'll read now" she said. She flicked through the book to find the right chapter and read.

**Chapter 5: Start of the Quest**

**Percy sat in the very back of the van as they travelled out of New York and jumped on the interstate heading south. His eyes were closed and his headphones in as thoughts raced through his mind. He was slightly surprised to find himself on a quest with four girls heading to save a man hating goddess who had somehow managed to get captured. **

"I'll be honest, I expected to be gutted in my sleep" Percy admitted sheepishly with a smile.

"Well I, for one, am glad we didn't." Zoe replied as she rested her head on Percy's lap.

Aphrodite looked at the couple and struggled to hold back a squeal. She had never sensed so much love coming off of a couple before. _'They are my new favourite couple. The couple of all couples.'_ She decided mentally.

**The lines of the prophecy ran through his mind as he tried and failed to force them out. In all honesty, he had no fear of death. Most of his friends were dead, the fallen heroes who had trained him during his years in the Underworld. If anything, dying would be more like going home for him. **

"Wow, Death Breath. That's kinda sad, you know" Thalia chuckled.

Percy glared at her playfully. "Shut it Pinecone Face" he retorted earning a laugh from many of the older campers and Zoe.

Artemis looked at Perseus with a highly amusing confused face. "Pinecone Face?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago when the Hunters came to camp and we have another game of Capture the Flag, we set numerous traps that Thalia just happened to _'accidently'_ walk into. She was literally buried under a mountain of pinecones and acorns – hence the name Pinecone face." Percy explained, struggling to keep a straight face at the memory.

**That being said, he wasn't exactly trying to get himself killed. As the last line of the prophecy ran through his mind, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.**

**Percy felt himself enter into a dream that he immediately knew wasn't normal. **

"Since when are dreams even '_normal_'? Asked Connor and many campers nodded in agreement.

"Touché" Percy answered.

**It didn't seem like he was in it, he was more like a spectator watching someone else's experience. He saw a large man wearing an old style Greek tunic with a lion's pelt draped over his back like a cape. **

"Heracles!" Artemis and many Hunters growled.

**He was being led by the hand by a girl with dark black hair as they ran through a beautiful garden. It was night time and millions of stars littered the night sky. The woman dragged the man behind a bush where they both collapsed breathing heavily from running.**

**"There is no need to run," the man told her, "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."**

"Arrogant, much?" Annabeth asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Just like his Father" snickered the Queen of the Gods which earned her a murderous gaze from her husband.

**"Not this one, Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." The girl told him. The girl sounded concerned, like she cared deeply for the man.**

**"I don't trust your father." He said.**

**"You should not; you will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die." She told him seriously.**

**The man chuckled, "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"**

At this Percy growled and looked at the book murderously. 'Stupid fucking Heracles. Womanising bastard' he mentally screamed.

**This guy was arrogant. Percy could already tell he didn't like him. He also didn't seem to care the same way for the girl as she did for him.**

**"I….I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…they would disown me." She said worriedly.**

**"Then there is nothing for it." The man said, ready to walk away from the girl.**

**"Wait." She said.**

**The girl seemed torn about a decision, like she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Percy watched her fingers tremble as she reached up and plucked a long hair pin from her hair.**

**"If you must fight, take this. It was given to me by my mother Pleione. She was a daughter of the ocean, a sea goddess, the power of the ocean in within it. My immortal power." She said shakily as she breathed on it, causing it to glow faintly.**

**"Take it." She said. "Make of it a weapon."**

**The man laughed, "A hairpin. How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"**

Percy lost his temper. "Unappreciative jerk. That _hairpin_ just so happens to be the greatest weapon I've ever used."

Zoe rubbed his arm soothingly and he calmed down drastically. Zeus looked at Percy murderously when he insulted his son but he bit his tongue.

**"It may not, but it is all I can offer if you insist on being stubborn." She said sadly.**

**The girl's voice sounded familiar, Percy was sure he had heard it before, recently too.**

"How could you not recognise it was me?" his girlfriend asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm not the smartest guy person, you know. Besides, you know I'm slow" he said trying to defend himself.

**When she handed him the hair pin, it grew longer until in the man's hand was a gleaming bronze sword.**

**"It is well-balanced." He told her. "Although I prefer to fight with my bare hands, what shall I name this blade?" He asked.**

**"Anaklusmos." She said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."**

**As the man was about to reply, the sound of something very large was heard speeding towards them. When Percy looked up, he saw a monster he never wished to see in person, Ladon, guardian of the Golden Apples of Immortality.**

**Percy watched the man best the world's deadliest monster and retrieve a golden apple. When he was done, he walked right by the girl as if he didn't even know her. Percy looked more closely at the girl and his jaw dropped in shock. It was none other than Zoe Nightshade.**

"See I recognised you" Percy said proudly.

"Wow, you are slow" Annabeth said and all his friends laughed.

**Percy woke up with a start, earning him confused looks from both Thalia and Annabeth and glare from Phoebe. Zoe eyed him through the rear view mirror as she drove the van.**

**"Are you alright Percy?" Thalia asked.**

**Percy nodded numbly, "Sorry, just a weird dream." He said as his fingered the pen in his pocket, finally realizing why Zoe had reacted so strangely at the sight of the blade. It was hers. She had given it to Heracles and then was betrayed after she helped him complete his eleventh labour.**

**"What's wrong **_**boy, **_**did you have a nightmare?" Phoebe mocked from her seat beside Zoe.**

**Percy ignored her comment and put his headphones back in his ears as he shook off the dream, deciding to talk to Zoe about later if he ever got her alone for a moment.**

**The quest travelled incident free all the way to Washington D.C. where they had train tickets that would take them to Chicago. The plan was to travel to Chicago and then switch trains and ride the rest of the way to California. During the ride, Phoebe spent the majority of her time insulting and trying to goad Percy into an argument. **

"Well that wasn't very nice of her" Hestia said sadly.

"It's alright Aunt Hestia. I didn't take offence from it" Percy replied.

**Thalia snapped at her to shut up a few times but it had little effect on Phoebe who seemed hell-bent of making the quest as miserable as possible for Percy. Zoe apparently knew where they were going but chose not to share it with anyone else. Percy also knew where they were headed, his father made sure he learned all about the Titans and their strongholds, even here in the U.S where they were supposed to be abandoned. With Kronos trying to rise, Percy was quite sure they were heading for Mount Othrys which would was somewhere outside of San Francisco according to his father.**

**Zoe parked the van at the train station which was located near the Smithsonian Mall of Museums. As they exited the van, Annabeth pulled out their train tickets.**

**"We have four hours to kill before our train leaves. We should get some food to kill time." Annabeth suggested.**

**Everyone agreed as the group found their way into a small café inside the Smithsonian Mall. The four girls quickly found a booth before they noticed Percy wasn't with them.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked around for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere.**

**"I told you bringing a boy was a bad idea." Phoebe said from their booth.**

**"Maybe if you didn't try to cut him down every five minutes on the ride here then he might actually be willing to stick around to eat a meal with us." Thalia snapped at the huntress.**

"Go Thalia" yelled the Stoll twins.

Percy sighed. "Connor, Travis, give everyone their stuff back."

The twins looked at Percy in disbelief. He was a good 8 or 9 feet away from them but he knew they were pickpocketing both campers and Hunters. They grudgingly emptied their pockets. They handed back various numbers of wallets, drachmas, mortal money and watches. Hermes beamed at his sons and smiled.

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "He is nothing but a useless boy. He will only get in our way on this quest."**

**"Will you shut up about that? He agreed to join the quest to help save **_**your**_** goddess. He certainly didn't ask to be dragged along on this quest. This is exactly why I turned down being a hunter, you let your biases prejudice you before you even know someone." Thalia growled.**

**"We do not need that useless boy to save our mistress; another hunter would have been a lot more useful than some arrogant son of Hades.**

**"Enough Phoebe; I am the one who asked him to join the quest. He is the most skilled fighter I have ever met. He has been trained by the greatest heroes to ever live including Achilles himself. Lady Artemis told me he was to be treated with respect and I will not allow you to drive him away from this quest. I am interested in one thing and one thing only; rescuing our lady before it is too late. Perseus is a member of this quest and my decision is final. Get over it." Zoe growled.**

Percy smiled his crocked grin. "'Most skilled fighter' you've ever met? Sheesh Zoe you're making me blush" he said playfully.

Zoe punched his arm at his arrogance and yelped in pain. She leaped up off of Percy and hopped around holding her hand, that was a rather sickly shade of purple, and muttering swear words.

Everyone laughed and Percy stood up and wrapped her hand in both of his. They glowed a bright orange colour and when he removed his hands, her hand was fine and the swelling had gone as her hand turned back to the usual coppery tanned colour.

**Phoebe's eyes narrowed but she sat down in the booth without another word. Annabeth and Thalia stared at Zoe in shock but a quick glare from the huntress caused them to quickly avert their eyes.**

**When the girls had walked into the café, Percy decided he would explore the area rather than spending four hours being glared at by some bitter huntress. As he walked, Percy caught sight of a few Empousai walking into the Museum of Natural History. He slipped into the shadows and followed the Empousai into the building and eventually into a room with an exhibit of dinosaurs. Percy saw a giant of a man standing with blonde haired kid who looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. Percy kept to the shadows and listened to their conversation when the monsters approached the large man.**

**"Do you have them?" The giant man asked.**

**"Yes my lord." One of the Empousai replied.**

**"Good. Good. Now bury and water them." The man ordered.**

**Percy watched as the monster buried something in the ground before pouring water over it. Suddenly hands popped out of the earth and some sort of skeleton warrior climbed out of the ground. In total nine warriors clawed their way out of the earth and stood in front of the giant man.**

**"Hahaha….Foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth." The man bellowed laughing.**

**The man turned to the blonde boy, "Do you have it Luke?" He asked.**

**"Yes General. It was taken from the lieutenant. I think her name is Zoe N…" The boy, apparently named Luke, started but was stopped abruptly.**

**"Don't speak her name!" The General hissed.**

**"S… Sorry my lord." Luke stuttered. The General waved his hand dismissively before taking a piece of silver clothing from Luke. Percy realized it was part of Zoe's huntress uniform.**

**The general handed the clothing to the skeleton warriors who passed it around, each smelling it.**

**"Good. Now that they have the scent they won't stop until she is dead." The General said before adding, "You must separate the daughter of Zeus from the others. The beast will come to her." He commanded Luke.**

**Before Luke could reply, the General whipped his head around, "We have an eavesdropper hidden in the shadows. Lock the building down!" He yelled.**

"Not gonna work" chorused the Stolls and Clarisse smacked them.

**Percy let the shadow engulf him before he reappeared in front of the café the girls were eating at. He quickly ran in and found the girls at their booth.**

**"We need to leave, right now!" Percy said quickly.**

**Phoebe laughed, "Why is that, did something scare you?"**

"I really do not like the attitude she gave you" Persephone said.

"It's alright, mom. She has a good reason for that." He said but his mother didn't look happy about how her son was treated.

**Percy ignored her and looked at Zoe, "In the Museum of Natural History, some giant of a man they called the general and some kid named Luke were gathered with a group of monsters. They had a piece of your clothing Zoe and gave it to a group of Spartus."**

**Zoe's face paled while the other three looked confused, "We are leaving right now." Zoe snapped as she stood up only to find three of the skeleton warriors at the entrance of the café.**

**"Back door." Percy said quickly as he pointed to a door in the back.**

**Zoe nodded as she ran out followed by Percy and the three others. The door opened into an alley where they found a few more Spartus waiting near the road.**

**"Wait." Percy said as he stepped forward and pulled out Anaklusmos and drove it into the earth forming a crack. A half-dozen skeleton warriors climbed out of the crack and looked at Percy for orders.**

**"Distract the Spartus. Do not allow them to follow us." Percy ordered as the six skeleton warriors ran towards the Spartus and quickly engaged them.**

**"We need to be quick; those warriors won't last long against the Spartus." Percy said gesturing his companions to follow as he snuck past the battling undead warriors. As soon as they were past them, they ran down the street until Percy caught sight of more Spartus further ahead.**

**"Down here, we can try to lose them inside the museum and figure out our next move." Percy said pointing down an alley. Percy led them down the alley where they slipped into the back door of the National Air and Space Museum and found an unoccupied room full of exhibits of the first airplanes.**

**"What the Hades was that about **_**boy**_**?" Phoebe growled towards Percy.**

Hades sighed. "Why must everyone use my name as a curse?" he asked no one in particular.

Percy heard his father and smiled. "Maybe it's because your name is so badass?" he offered and his father smiled.

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "Watch yourself huntress. You can say what you want to me but you use my father's names as a cuss again and we are going to have a problem."**

**"Enough!" Zoe yelled, "Phoebe shut up! I'm not going through this entire quest with you picking a fight with him every chance you get. If you care about Lady Artemis being rescued then just shut up so we can work together to save her. Perseus, explain what you saw."**

"A pissed of Zoe Nightshade" he said, smiling. "You do not want to see her when she gets mad. I have the scare to prove it."

"Wait I thought you had the Curse of Achilles so she couldn't give you scars?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay then, the scars are more mental than physical" he said before laughing. This caused Zoe to elbow him in the rib and wind him.

"Idiot" she said but she had a smile on her face.

**Percy nodded, "I saw a few Empousai walking into a museum and followed. I saw a guy called the general with some guy named Luke talking about our quest. They had a piece of your clothing that they gave to the Spartus. Those Spartus are bad news; almost impossible to kill and now that they have your scent, they won't stop." He explained warily.**

**"How did they even know who was on the quest?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy scowled, "You must have a spy in your camp. Someone is relaying information to them because they somehow managed to get a piece of Zoe's uniform as well."**

**Annabeth's eyes widened while Thalia scowled, "Luke must have allies hidden in camp."**

**"It doesn't matter now. Right now, need to get back to the train station and put as much distance between us and those Spartus as possible." Zoe said with a still pale face.**

**Before anyone could speak again, the shriek of a woman outside the room froze the group in their tracks.**

**"Look mommy, a kitty." A child's voice said before a huge shadow appeared by the entrance to the room they were in.**

**The group looked over to find a lion the size of a pickup truck enter the room and set its eyes on them.**

**"Shit, the Nemean Lion." Thalia cursed.**

Persephone paled at the name of the creature and she feared for her son's safety. It took her a minute to remember that he was fine and in the same room as her.

**The lion roared as it stalked towards the group.**

**"Split up until we figure out how to kill it." Zoe yelled as she and Phoebe ran to the left of the room while Annabeth ran to the right leaving only Percy and Thalia standing alone in the center.**

**"Well cousin, I guess it's up to you and I to distract this thing, are you okay with that?" Percy asked.**

**Thalia looked at Percy with a little surprise until she grinned, "I think we can handle that." She said as Aegis sprung onto her wrist and her canister of mace transformed into a spear.**

**Percy smiled, "I like your style." He said as a spear shot out of the ground and into his hand.**

**The two cousins slowly walked towards the stalking monster. The monster roared again before Percy sprinted forward and veered off to the right. Thalia did the same but to the left as arrows rained down from both sides of the room. Both Annabeth's and the hunters' arrows bounced harmlessly off the lion's fur.**

**The lion turned towards Thalia, giving Percy a chance to run up behind it as he looked to a weak spot. His thoughts drifted back to his lessons with Theseus when he told him tales of how the Nemean Lion had been defeated. He knew using his bare hands like Heracles was not going to work. Theseus also said that no monster was invincible; you just had to find its weakness.**

"Smart man" Athena said, smiling slightly.

"So that's why you had a crush on him then" Percy said innocently.

Athena blushed dramatically and covered her face with her hands. The whole room burst out with laughter. Zeus and Poseidon were laughing at Athena's discomfort. Hermes was looking at her like he had discovered the perfect blackmail… which he had, and Apollo was on the floor by his throne, struggling to breathe.

It took a good ten minutes for everyone to calm down and Artemis continued reading.

**Percy's shield sprung from his wrist before he grabbed the edge and slammed it into the back right leg of the lion hard enough knock it off-balance. The lion recovered and roared at Percy as he stepped back to get some distance. When the lion roared, Percy's eyes lit up as he saw the pink tongue and throat inside its mouth.**

"YES!-" Travis yelled.

"-Percy's crazy plan time" Connor finished, earning smiles from all that knew what Percy was like.

**Percy ran back to get some distance between himself and the lion and turned to where Zoe and Phoebe were still firing arrows from their perch atop a replica airplane, "Be ready. When the time it right, you two need to put as many arrows in its mouth as possible." He yelled up to them.**

**Zoe's eyes widened and she nodded, halting her attack and watching Percy for the right moment to attack.**

**Percy sprinted forward with his spear in hand as the lion tried to turn back to Thalia but was halted when Percy smacked the lion's leg with his spear, drawing its attention back to him.**

**The Nemean Lion turned towards Percy who started backing up, only to trip and land on his back. The lion pounced towards Percy drawing panicked shouts from Annabeth, Thalia and Zoe.**

**Just before the lion's mouth reached him, Percy jumped back to his feet and drove his spear through the roof of its open mouth. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled back, the spear firmly lodged in the roof of its mouth. Before it could react, a half-dozen silver arrows flew into its open mouth.**

**The monster sputtered and tried to roar before it stiffened and dropped to the ground, slowly dissolving.**

**Zoe, Phoebe and Annabeth all dropped to the ground, joining Percy and Thalia as they watched the monster dissolve in nothing but a pelt.**

"Ha" Apollo yelled. "Percy 1, Nemean Lion 0"

Hermes high fived the Son God.

**"The Nemean Lion's pelt." Annabeth said in awe.**

**Zoe looked at Percy, "It's a spoil of war. Take it Perseus."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't kill it; you and Phoebe did."**

**Zoe shook her head, "It was your plan that killed it; it rightfully belongs to you."**

**Percy shrugged and picked up the pelt. When he did, an image from his dream flashed through his mind as he remembered Heracles with the pelt draped over his shoulder while in the Garden of the Hesperides. He glanced at Zoe to find her looking at the pelt distastefully.**

**"I have a better idea." Percy said as he ran over and found a large metal trash can in the corner of the room. He dragged it into the middle of the room before grabbing some paper and breaking a display case and taking the wood that it was made of and throwing it into the bin.**

**The four girls stared at Percy strangely.**

**"Thalia, can you light it?" Percy asked.**

**Thalia looked at Percy confused before she shrugged and sent a few sparks of electricity into the bin, igniting the paper and soon after the wood inside.**

**Percy grabbed the lion pelt and threw it into the fire.**

**"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.**

**Percy ignored her, "For the goddess Artemis." He said quietly before he turned around to find everyone looking at him in shock.**

**"What? Gods and goddesses draw strength from sacrifices. I assume wherever she is, Lady Artemis could use a little extra strength to help hold her over. Besides, fur really isn't my style." Percy explained in a carefree tone as the smoke from the fire turned a metallic silver color as the lion pelt burned away.**

Aphrodite sighed dreamily. "He's so considerate." At this comment, Zoe, Artemis and Persephone shot her a murderous look and she just shrugged.

"A girl can dream can't she?" she asked innocently.

**All four girls stared at Percy in shock until he snapped his fingers, "Hey, still running from those Spartus, remember?"**

**Zoe shook her head, "We need to get back to the train station, our train leaves soon."**

**Percy nodded, "I can shadow travel us all there, just hold hands and someone grab mine and follow me into a shadow."**

**The four girls grabbed hands as Percy turned to find Zoe standing in front of him. He looked at her warily as she held out her hand but shook it off and took it before running towards a shadow in the corner of the room, oblivious to slight tinge of pink on Zoe's cheeks.**

Zoe blushed at the memory. She'd never told anyone, not even Percy, but that was the moment that she started to fall for him.

An ear piercing scream rang out throughout the room. Everyone looked towards a giddy Aphrodite.

"That was the moment that she started to fall for him" she squealed and both Percy and Zoe blushed.

"Really?" Percy asked. If possible they were both a very funny shade of red. Zoe could only nod in response but sorted herself out.

"When did you start and fall for me?" she asked.

Percy could hardly speak. He did not expect that question.

"S-Slightly later on" he said. "I'll let you know when, I promise".

**The group came out at the train station only to find at least six Spartus roaming around the platform of their train. Percy's eyes scanned the area until a glint of gold caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the words SUNWEST RAILWAYS written in big gold letters across a few of the freight cars. Percy could see the train getting ready to depart and made a split second decision.**

'_hmm, why does that name seem familiar?'_ Zeus thought

**"Change of plans, we're taking that train." Percy whispered as he took off towards one of the freight cars.**

**The girls looked skeptical but followed anyway. Percy opened up the side door to the car and hurried everyone inside before a yell in the distance caught his attention.**

**One of the security guards from train station ran towards them waving his arms.**

**"Stay put." Percy ordered and he stepped towards the approaching man.**

**"What do you kids think you're doing?" The man yelled.**

**Percy snapped his fingers twice in front of the man's face making the security guard's eyes glaze over.**

**"We work for the train station and we are supposed to be here. You were just wishing us good luck in looking for train jumpers on our journey." Percy said sternly.**

**The man stared blankly back at Percy before slowly nodding, "Oh yea, good luck on the trip…."**

**"Theo." Percy finished for the man with a slight smirk.**

**"Oh yes, good luck Theo. I need to check the rest of the train before it takes off." The security guard finished before turning and walking off down the towards the other freight cars.**

**Percy jumped into the freight car and shut the door to meet the wide eyes of Annabeth and Thalia.**

**"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

**"Manipulated the mist; they don't teach you that at camp?" Percy asked incredulously.**

**Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other before turning back to Percy shaking their heads.**

**Percy frowned, "And they say camp prepares you guys for the dangers of the real world. I will teach you two how to do it when we get back to camp, it will take some practice."**

**Both demigods smiled and nodded to Percy. Percy looked around the train car to find them in a train car filled with high end automobiles. The train started taking off as Percy turned to his companions, "Well this is our ride for however far it'll take us so we had might as well get comfortable."**

**"What do we have to eat for the ride?" Annabeth asked, "We might be here for a few days."**

**"What do you want?" Percy asked.**

**Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Pick something." Percy told her.**

**Annabeth looked at him strangely, "Um… a turkey sandwich I guess." She said confused.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, a turkey sandwich appeared in his hands which he handed to Annabeth.**

Many Olympians looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"One of the perks of being Hestia's champion" Percy said proudly and his Patron smiled.

**"How did you just do that?" Zoe asked shocked.**

**"I am Hestia's champion. It was one of the abilities she blessed me with. If you get hungry then let me know what you want. As long as it's a home cooked meal then I can conjure it up for you." Percy explained before shadow travelling himself into a Dodge Viper where he reclined the seat to relax after a long day.**

**"Well that was some show you put on today." A cheerful voice said making Percy jump out of his seat.**

**Percy's head snapped over to the passenger seat where he found a widely grinning Apollo sitting with his feet propped up on the dash next to him.**

"APOLLO!" Zeus roared. "YOU INTERFERED IN A QUEST"

Percy smirked. "Actually, Lord Zeus, it wasn't Apollo. It was Fred-" he was cut off by a loud fit of giggles from Annabeth, Zoe, Thalia and Apollo himself.

Zeus looked at his nephew confused.

**"What are you doing here Apollo?" Percy asked confused.**

**"Checking in on my favorite demigod of course, but while I'm here, call me Fred. Zeus doesn't like us interfering with mortal quests." Apollo said grinning.**

Zeus finally clicked on but could help but smile.

**Percy nodded before a look of realization appeared on his face making Apollo's grin get wider.**

**"Sunwest Railways." Percy said with a smirk.**

**Apollo put a finger to his lips, "That'll be our little secret Perce."**

"Not much of a secret anymore, eh Apollo?" Hermes said.

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Fred, you definitely saved us back there."**

**Apollo shrugged, "I owe you a lot Perce. First you took care of that prick Orion and now you agreed to ride across the country with a couple of man haters just to save my baby sis. By the way, I saw what you did with that lion pelt bro, very cool."**

**"Artemis was kind to me, well at least kind for her, so I felt like I owed it to her. And the hunters aren't that bad, well at least Zoe isn't; that Phoebe girl on the other hand." Percy said with a scowl on his face when he mentioned Phoebe.**

**Apollo looked at Percy shocked, "Really? Zoe is usually about as cold as they come," he said until his face morphed into a smirk, "maybe she's just got a soft spot for my favorite demigod."**

At this, Zoe blushed again.

**Percy's eyes widened before he glared at Apollo, "Don't even say that Fred. I enjoy being a fully intact male and I'd prefer to keep it that way."**

All the Goddesses laughed at that comment while the Gods looked pale at the thought.

**Apollo chuckled, "I hear ya Perce; that's a road you don't want to wander down. I can't stay any longer but I wanted to thank you for helping my sister out. We might fight a lot but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."**

"Aww, Apollo, I didn't know you cared" Artemis teased while Apollo sunk back in his throne muttering something about 'stupid book' and 'never gonna live that down'.

**Percy nodded, "I'll do everything I can to find her Fred, I promise."**

**Apollo smiled at Percy, "I know you will Perce," he said before his smile turned mischievous, "Looks like you're about to get a visit from a certain huntress with a soft spot for you."**

**Percy's eyes widened as Apollo vanished in a golden light from the car.**

**Percy sat in the car confused for a minute until the passenger door opened and Zoe Nightshade sat down beside him.**

**Percy stayed silent for a minute, unsure why she was there until she spoke, "Do you know if this train is even taking us in the right direction?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we are on our way west."**

**Zoe looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"**

**Percy smirked, "A little birdy told me."**

**Zoe scowled, "Don't play games Perseus, how do you know?"**

**Percy held up his hands, "We are getting more help than we know in getting across the country."**

**Zoe looked at him confused before her eyes widened, "Apollo?"**

**"Fred, he said his name was Fred." Percy corrected.**

The immature campers, Apollo and Hermes snickered at this remark.

**Zoe tried to stifle a chuckle but failed before she composed herself and glared at Percy, "Alright I just needed to know."**

**"Wait Zoe." Percy said before she could leave.**

"Ohhh, they're going to have their first kiss." Aphrodite squealed.

"Sorry but you're a few chapters too early, Aphrodite" Percy said and Zoe nodded her head – Well as best as you can nod your head when it's on someone's lap.

**Zoe looked at him expectantly. Percy reached into his pocket pulling out his pen before he handed it to Zoe making her eyes widen immediately.**

**"W..Why are you giving this to me?" She asked shocked.**

**Percy shrugged, "It's yours isn't it? I'm just returning it to its rightful owner."**

**Zoe stared at Percy in utter shock, "H..H..How did you know?"**

**Percy stared at the steering wheel in front of him, "I had a dream when I fell asleep in the van. I don't know why but I saw what happened and how you lost it."**

**Zoe stared at Percy, "You saw what happened?"**

**Percy nodded sadly, "Yea I'm sorry, it's not my business. I don't know why I had that dream but I assume it was because I was supposed to return it to you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry, Heracles is a prick."**

All the Goddesses nodded in agreement and Zoe snuggled closer to Percy, as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

**Zoe continued looking at Percy in shock before she started laughing. Percy looked at her surprised but she just shook her head, "Sorry, it was just funny you called him a prick."**

**Percy's lips quirked into an amused smile, "It's not like it's a lie."**

"True that" Hera said, earning her numerous confused glances from around the room. "What? I never liked the brat."

**Zoe nodded before her face turned more serious, "I can't take the sword from you, you'll need it on the quest." She said as she held out in her hand to him.**

**Percy shook his head, "Trust me, I have plenty of weapons. I would feel better if it was back with its rightful owner." He said seriously as he closed Zoe's hand around the pen. His hand lingered on hers for a few seconds as he felt a sudden spark run through his body before he pulled his hand back. Unknown to him, Zoe felt a similar feeling when his hand was wrapped around her smaller one.**

"THEN!" Percy yelled and everyone looked at him funnily and his face went a dark shade of crimson. "Erm,… that's when I began to fall for Zoe" he explained shyly.

His mom, dad, Poseidon and Patron looked at him with beaming smiles.

**"You really are different from most men aren't you?" Zoe said quietly.**

**Percy looked at her confused. Zoe gave him a small smile, "No one else would have given it back to me just because it was the right thing to do."**

**Percy shrugged, "I guess most are jerks then, although I guess that is the whole reasoning behind the hunters isn't it?"**

**Zoe smirked and nodded, "It is but it's nice to see one that doesn't fit the criteria for once."**

**The two fell into a comfortable silence for a minute before Percy broke it, "You were a Hesperide right?" He asked warily.**

**Zoe stiffened at Percy' words but nodded slowly.**

**"So your father is the Titan Atlas?" He continued carefully.**

**Zoe scowled, "Do you have a problem with that?"**

"I've said it time and time again. I don't care who your parents are, I judge people on what they do" Percy said sincerely. He received many happy smiles from around the room but the biggest was from his fiancé.

**Percy eyes widened, "That's not why I'm asking; I could care less who your parents are. I judge people on who they are, not who their parents are. **

"See?" he asked.

**What I'm getting at is why I sacrificed the lion's pelt to Lady Artemis..." He said trailing off at the end of the sentence.**

**Zoe's eyes locked onto Percy's before he continued, "You know where we're going don't you? I know the general was what Atlas was called in the Titan army and if he is free then someone else is holding up the sky."**

**Zoe nodded sadly, "You are smarter than most. Not many others would figure it out but yes, I believe Lady Artemis is trapped under the sky."**

**Percy nodded, "We will keep it from the others for now. They need to be more concerned with getting across the country alive and there is little we can do until we get there anyway."**

**Zoe nodded, "That is why I haven't said anything." She said as a worried expression appeared on her face.**

**Percy looked at her curiously before a thought hit him, "You think the last line of the prophecy is about you don't you?"**

**"Yes it makes the most sense." Zoe said solemnly.**

**Percy gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at him, he had a serious expression on his face, "You're not going to die on this quest Zoe. Prophecies have double meanings and it could easily apply to me as well."**

**"There is little that I can do to change it anyway; if the fates will it then it can't be changed." Zoe countered.**

"That's what you think" Percy said slyly and his girlfriend kissed him..

**"I'm not going to let you die Zoe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you survive and return to your sisters in the hunt after this quest." Percy stated seriously.**

**Zoe's eyes widened but she felt a warm feeling enter her body. She knew there was nothing Percy could do to change fate but for some reason she believed he would make sure she survived the quest.**

* * *

**AN: Okay so here it is, as promised. There will be one (possibly two) new chapters tomorrow.**

**I dont think it is as good as the last chapter but i was struggling for ideas.**

**Well anyway, let me know what you thought about it -all critisism welcomed.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 - Chapter 6

"So who wants to read next?" Artemis asked.

"I'd like to, Lady Artemis" Annabeth said, eagerly.

The Goddess of Hunting handed the Daughter of Athena the book with a warm smile.

**Chapter 6: Secret's Revealed**

Hermes smirked. "They won't be secrets for long"

**Percy felt someone shaking his body as he tried to sleep peacefully inside his rather small and cramp sports car. His eyes snapped open to find a pair of stormy grey ones boring into him.**

**"Perseus, the train stopped, we need to get moving." Annabeth said as she stepped back.**

**Percy blinked a few times and nodded, "Just call me Percy, please. I really don't like the name Perseus."**

"It's not that I don't like it, it just seems, I don't know, too formal" he said truthfully.

**Annabeth seemed a little surprised but nodded, "Okay, sorry Percy."**

**Percy smiled at her, "You don't need to be all nervous around me. I'm not going to bite you."**

**Annabeth nodded, "Sorry it's just after you tore through Theseus and his goonies, I thought you might have a problem with all campers."**

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. "Just arrogant assholes" he added with a smirk.

"PERSEUS, language!" his mother screamed.

"Um,… sorry mom" he said, slightly embarrassed.

**"No, I have a problem with people who mess with my little brother and sister because they have a problem with me. And I really don't like that Theseus kid, he's an arrogant prick." Percy explained.**

All the campers nodded in agreement along with many Olympians including Poseidon.

**Annabeth grinned, "Well it's good to have someone else who isn't under his spell, for a while I thought it was just me, Thalia and a few others."**

**"Well you don't have to worry about that, I really can't stand that kid." Percy said as he stepped out of the sports car. "What's that kid's deal anyway?" He asked.**

**Annabeth sighed, "He wasn't like that at first. When he came to camp, he was being chased by the Minotaur and managed to kill it with the help of a few campers. Then Poseidon appeared at the entrance of camp and claimed him personally, even presenting him with the sword of Theseus in front of the whole camp." She explained.**

**Percy nodded for her to continue but his hatred for Poseidon was only increasing with her words.**

Percy looked at his birth father. "Erm, Uncle P? Whatever I say in this book from now on is invalid. We made our peace and I'm glad." He said to the God of the Seas.

Poseidon smiled and nodded to his son.

**"When Zeus' master bolt was stolen, he blamed Theseus. So Theseus, Grover and I went on a quest and managed to get the bolt back from Luke before he could get into the Underworld where he was trying to give it to Kronos down in Tartarus." She continued.**

**"Ha, that kid would have had no chance of getting to Tartarus. Alecto and her sisters would have ripped that kid to shreds the minute he got over the River Styx." Percy said with an evil glint in his eyes.**

**Annabeth shuddered at bit before she continued,**

As did everyone else in the room, except Dionysus, who was too busy reading a magazine.

**"After that, he was welcomed back as the hero of Camp Half Blood where he and his group of goons started acting like they were above everyone else. Then he dragged me into the Sea of Monsters where we retrieved the Golden Fleece and brought it back to camp. That's when Thalia was revived and since then it's been me and her along with a few of our friends like Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Will Solace, and Katie Gardner who are the only ones who don't follow Theseus like sheep."**

"Baaaa" Apollo immaturely blurted out, earning him an arrow fired into his shoulder courtesy of Artemis.

"Shut up for Zeus' sake" she demanded. Apollo removed the arrow and healed himself before looking fearfully at his twin sister.

**Percy shook his head, "People always flock to whoever they think is powerful, like moths to light. If you guys are looking for a few more recruits, me and my siblings would be glad to join in on your little rebellion."**

"Yes, a rebellion!" Hermes exclaimed and flash himself into a white t-shirt that had 'Rebellion' written on it. How original.

**Annabeth's face cracked into a wide grin, "I think we can make room for you guys."**

**Percy gave her a smile back as he turned to find the rest of their group where he saw Phoebe, Thalia, and Zoe standing near the door of the train car. He noticed Zoe fiddling with a pen in her hands and couldn't help but smile a little; glad he had given it back to her.**

**"It's nice of you to get your lazy ass out of bed **_**boy**_**." Phoebe spat at Percy.**

**Percy clenched his fists angrily; Phoebe was really starting to get under his skin. Before he could try to ignore her again Thalia noticed his anger and spoke up.**

"Thalia to the rescue" Nico snickered and Thalia punched him in the gut. Nico doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

**"What is your problem Phoebe? What exactly has Percy done to you? So far he has risked his life to go on this quest with two girls who hate his guts for no reason other than he is male to save **_**your **_**mistress. What is your reasoning? Is it that he helped us by killing the Nemean Lion and then gave up the spoil as a sacrifice to your goddess to try to help her? Is it that he managed to find us a ride west that wasn't crawling with undead warriors tracking your lieutenant? I will tell you right now, I am not spending the rest of the trip west watching you try to cut him down for absolutely no reason at all other than your bitter about something that has nothing to do with him. So do everyone risking their lives to save **_**your**_** mistress a favor by shutting the fuck up!" Thalia yelled.**

**Everyone was staring at Thalia with wide eyes after her rant until Phoebe reached for her hunting knife only to have her hand grabbed by Zoe, "No Phoebe, she is right. We can't get to Lady Artemis if we're going to be fighting the whole time. Just leave Perseus alone and focus on getting to Lady Artemis." She said sternly.**

**Phoebe looked at Zoe with betrayal evident in her eyes but Zoe just stared back defiantly, "Don't make this a big deal Phoebe. I am your lieutenant and I am ordering you to leave Perseus alone, you're only going to drive him, Thalia and Annabeth away and the prophecy clearly states that we need campers and hunters united or we will fail. So for the sake of Lady Artemis and the hunt, just lay off the boy for the rest of the trip."**

**Phoebe huffed indignantly before storming out the train car and slamming the door behind her.**

**Percy stared at the spot she stormed off from feeling slightly bad for being the reason everyone was arguing.**

Zoe slapped her boyfriend. "Why do you think every bad thing that happens is your fault?" she asked with a demanding tone.

Percy smiled and rubbed his arm. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I have the most rotten luck in Greek history.-" He said. "and bad things tend to happen to me and the people around me, sooo-" he took a breath after having said having said all that in one single breath. "It's kinda my fault-"

Even after his fairly logical explanation, he received another slap. "Do you even think like that" Zoe scolded with a murderous look in her eyes, causing Percy to gulp.

"Yes ma'am" he replied and Zoe smiled. She leaned up and kissed him before whispering, "I love you" in his ear.

"I love you too, Zoe" Percy whispered back as she rested her head back on his lap.

Many goddess cooed at the interaction and the young couple blushed.

**"I'll go get her. She is just short-tempered; she'll get over it in a while." Zoe said before running after her friend.**

**Percy looked up at Thalia with gratefulness shining in his sea green and black eyes, "Thank you Thalia, you didn't have to do that."**

**Thalia shrugged, "She deserved it. She has treated you like trash the whole trip for no reason at all. You haven't done anything but help us every chance you could and we'd probably all be dead right now if not for you, cousin."**

**Percy smiled at her and nodded, "You guys hungry?"**

**Thalia grinned, "How about a bacon egg and cheese sandwich?"**

**Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth.**

**"Same." She said with a smile. Percy nodded and clapped his hands together producing two breakfast sandwiches for each of the girls.**

**"Let's catch up before those two run off without us." Annabeth said as the three demigods exited the train car where they found Zoe and Phoebe in a heated discussion. They watched from a distance not wanting to interrupt the two immortal hunters. In the end, Phoebe seemed to finally relent based on the satisfied smirk on Zoe's face when they finally came back to the group.**

**The group walked away from the train until they reached a small town and found out they were in Cloudcroft, New Mexico, making three of quest members pause as they tried to think about how they could have possibly gotten this far in a single night.**

**"This is impossible. It is literally impossible for our train to have travelled this far in a single night." Annabeth said as her brain raced with ways to justify the distance they covered.**

"Not if you have a friend called Fred" Percy said smugly and Apollo smirked at his cousin.

**"Don't hurt your brain, just ask Percy or Zoe; their smirks tell me their getting some enjoyment watching you try to figure everything out." Thalia said trying not to laugh at her best friend.**

**Two grey eyes snapped in the direction of Percy with a steely glare that wiped the smirk clean off his face. Percy raised his hands in surrender, "We had a little help from a friend."**

**Annabeth's glare intensified, "Who?"**

Percy turned to his friend. "Your glares are worse than my Dad's" he said and Annabeth smiled evilly at him.

**Percy smiled, "Fred."**

**Annabeth looked at him in confusion while Phoebe groaned, "Apollo."**

**Before Annabeth could make a comment, a scream from down the street froze the group in their tracks. Five Sparti were making their way down the street until they found their targets, all pulling out weapons as they stalked towards the group.**

**"Damn it, how did they get here?" Zoe growled.**

**"They're Sparti. They won't stop until they kill us or we kill them." Percy explained.**

**"Can't you just order them back to the Underworld? I mean you are the son of Hades aren't you?" Thalia asked as she pulled out her canister of mace.**

**"I..I don't know." Percy said worriedly, "I am the adopted son of Hades. I have an idea but I don't know if it will work."**

"No son, you are a true son of mine" Hades said, smiling at his son.

**"Well try something." Phoebe growled.**

**Percy closed his eyes as he drew the shadows to his body; when they vanished he was dressed in pitch black armor.**

**Percy waited for the warriors to get closer before he charged at one. The warrior raised its blade to attack but Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Spartus which he wrapped in a bear hug before he was engulfed by another shadow disappearing with the Spartus.**

**The girls had little time to acknowledge the fact that Percy had vanished as they were attacked by the Sparti. Zoe and Phoebe pulled out hunting knives while Thalia had her spear and Aegis out to fend off the undead.**

**Annabeth only had her dagger which put her at a severe disadvantage. She put on her invisibility cap but it did not fool the Spartus which followed her movements closely. She blocked a strike from the Spartus but before she could react, an undead hand wrapped its fingers around her throat.**

**Just as the Spartus began to squeeze, the pressure around her throat vanished. She opened her eyes to see Percy tackle the Spartus before being engulfed by a shadow with his arms wrapped around the Spartus' body.**

**Annabeth looked at her friends to see Thalia keeping the Spartus at a distance with electricity coursing through her spear. Zoe was backtracking, keeping her distance from the warrior.**

**Phoebe tried to attack but the Spartus knocked her hunting knives away.**

**Just as the Spartus was about to kill her, two shadows appeared next to her, one small and one very large.**

**Percy lunged forward and shoved Phoebe out of the way just in time for the blade to miss Phoebe and be driven through Percy's armor and into his midsection. **

Hades, Persephone, Poseidon and Hestia paled at the thought of their son/champion getting hurt.

**Phoebe looked on in shock until she jumped back when the Spartus was snatched in the jaws of a gigantic three headed Hellhound.**

**Cerberus turned and charged at the Spartus attacking Zoe and caught it in another one of his heads before he snatched up the final Spartus fighting Thalia. Cerberus ran into a shadow with the three Sparti flailing in his clenched jaws.**

**Thalia and Zoe stood dumbfounded after the Sparti they were battling were snatched clear of the ground and taken off to the Underworld by the world's largest Hellhound. It wasn't until they looked for their companions did they see Phoebe and Annabeth kneeling over Percy's limp body as blood leaked onto the ground.**

**Zoe reached the spot where Percy fell and immediately dropped to her knees next to the fatally wounded son of Hades. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she looked at Percy's bleeding body.**

**"We need water." Zoe said quickly.**

**Her three companions looked at her confused making Zoe's panic and anger escalate.**

**"Now! Go find some water! As much as you can carry!" Zoe snapped.**

**Annabeth and Thalia ran off to find water while Phoebe just stared numbly at Percy's limp body.**

**"H..H..He saved me. After how badly I treated him, he still took the blade for me." Phoebe said as she continued to stare at Percy.**

"Of course I would. I'd give my life for all my friends and family. And even if Phoebe didn't consider me a friend, I still considered her one." Percy said and all the throne room beamed at him, clearly shocked that he considered them friends of a sort.

**"Help me take off his armor; we need to stop the bleeding." Zoe said snapping Phoebe out of her shock.**

**Carefully they took off Percy's chest plate before they slowly cut away his shirt.**

**"Oh my gods." Phoebe gasped as they looked at Percy bare chest and midsection.**

"Oh, I forgot about that" Percy said quietly but a majority of the room heard and wondered why Phoebe would gasp.

**Zoe stared in horror at Percy's chest; covered with scars, some so deep they looked nearly down to the bone. She couldn't have imagined what kind of monster could do something like this to a person. She forced herself to focus as she used his shirt to put pressure against the wound, doing what she could to stop the bleeding.**

Poseidon paled. "Percy, show me, please" he asked in shock.

"I'd rather not, Uncle" was Percy's reply but before anyone could stop her, Aphrodite snapped her and Percy's shirt disappeared. Everyone gasped at the sight of all the scars that were present on both his back and chest.

All the females in the room had tears starting to build up their eyes. Aphrodite looked down shamefully, in truth, she'd only wanted to see Percy's figure.

"Perseus," Poseidon asked softly, "did Gabe do this?" he asked, spitting the word 'Gabe' like it was a pice of trash, with was a very accurate description.

Percy glared at Aphrodite before he willed the shadows to form a hoddie on his body. He turned to Poseiodn and nodded his head before shadow traveling away.

Persephone stalked over to the Goddess of Love and slapped her. "You stupid fucking SLUT!" she roared and proceeded to continue slapping the shocked whore. "You. Made. Him. Leave. Because. You. Can't. Control. Yourself. And. Always. Try. To. Get. Every. Man. In. Your. Bed. Did. It. Ever. Occur. To. You. That. Those. Scars. Always. Remind. Him. Of. The. Hardships. He's. Been. Through. In. Life!?" she said, say one word with every slap/punch she dealt to the now crying Goddess.

As Hades was about to go and look for his son, a shadow appeared next to his wife. Percy stood where the shadow appeared and he put his hand on his mom's shoulder.

"Mom, I'm fine. Come on; let's get back to reading the book, eh? I'm sure Aphrodite didn't mean to upset me." He said as his mother ceased the attacks.

Persephone nodded at her son before punching the Goddess in the nose one more time (just for good measure) and walking back towards her husband.

Percy sat back down next to Zoe and she kissed him passionately. After they pulled away, Percy saw that she had tears in her eyes and wiped away a few that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Where did you go?" she asked, curiously.

"Just to blow off some steam" was his reply but he had a very satisfying smile on his face. Reading Perseus' mind, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis fell of their thrones in a fit of laughter.

When Percy said he 'blew off some steam', what he really meant was that he trashed Aphrodite's palace.

After the Gods/Goddesses composed themselves, Annabeth began reading again.

**A minute later Annabeth and Thalia came running each with two gallon jugs of water. When they reached Percy they both froze in shock as they looked at his bare chest.**

**Zoe wasted no time in snatching one of the gallon jugs from Annabeth's hand as she dropped the shirt that she was holding to his wound. She slowly poured the water over the wound continuously. The three other girls watched in awe as Percy's wound first stopped bleeding before it began to close up. It took two full gallons of water for the wound to close up completely, leaving yet another scar on the young demigod's chest.**

**"He's a son of Poseidon." Thalia said in awe.**

**"Yes he is but he is also not. I would not recommend mentioning it to him when he wakes up." Zoe said sadly as her eyes continued to examine Percy's wounds. Despite the scarring, his body was like no other fourteen year old boy she had ever seen. Packed with muscle and six pack; it almost seemed to distract from the horrific scars.**

Deciding to lighten the mood a little, Percy cracked a joke. "I sooo knew you were checking me out" he said and many people chuckled before he was slapped by his girlfriend.

**"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked softly as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.**

**Zoe hesitated before deciding to answer, "His stepfather. Lady Artemis asked him about the scar on his face and how he got it. Perseus told her to look through his memories so he didn't have to retell it. She didn't tell me much other than he got the scar on his face and most likely the rest trying to protect his mother. He was six when he got the scar on his face. That is all Lady Artemis would tell me as Perseus asked her not tell anyone. Do not mention it to Perseus; it is obviously not a pleasant subject."**

**The three girls nodded numbly before Percy began to stir. He groaned painfully before his eyes fluttered open. He slowly looked around at the girls and noticed their sympathetic faces and his eyes widened and he looked down at his bare chest. Before anyone could say anything, Percy was engulfed by a shadow and vanished from the spot.**

**The girls looked at each other worriedly until Thalia spoke up, "What should we do?"**

**"We wait for him to come back. When he does, we do not mention anything from this moment." Zoe said back sternly.**

**The three other nodded their consent as they began to make their way into town. The four girls found a small café in town where they decided to eat lunch and wait for Percy to return.**

**As they waited, Zoe thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only, Percy Jackson. She felt guilty for letting him get treated badly by Phoebe for the first day and a half of their quest. She sat by silently as Phoebe and thrown verbal jab after verbal jab despite Percy never having done anything but helped her out every chance he could. First he had jumped off a cliff in order to save her from certain death. Then he had taken out the smug bastard Theseus when he and a couple other campers had tried to attack her during capture the flag. He accepted a dangerous quest to save her mistress for no reason other than it was the right thing to do and then he had given back the weapon that came from the biggest regret of her long life.**

**Percy had never even asked for so much as a thank you and all she had done was grudgingly agreed to stop calling him boy, something that had obviously struck a nerve with him as it was the only time she had seen him get angry at all.**

**She hoped he would come back, not just because they needed him but also because he was the first male she had ever considered something even close to a friend.**

"That's no small feat" said a smiling Artemis. Percy and Zoe smiled back at their friend as Annabeth continued with the story.

**She was brought out of her thoughts by Percy popping out of a shadow on the other side of the café. He now wore a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head.**

**Percy noticed the four girls and pulled down his hood and made his way over to them. The four girls watched Percy carefully as he made his way over to them.**

**"So let's hit the road shall we? We need to make up for the time we lost and find Lady Artemis." Percy said emotionlessly.**

**The four girls nodded and stood up from the table and followed Percy outside. Before anyone could speak Phoebe walked up to Percy with a determined looked on her face, "Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy looked up at her.**

**"Thank you for back there. You saved my life." Phoebe said quietly.**

**Percy raised an eyebrow but quickly nodded, "You're welcome."**

**Phoebe nodded as Percy turned to start walking again but she grabbed his arm, making him turn back to her, "I'm sorry about…." She started but Percy cut her off.**

**"Don't worry about Phoebe. You're a hunter; I know you probably have a good reason for disliking men." He said quickly.**

**Phoebe looked up at him surprised, "Yea… well I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve that."**

**Percy shrugged, "Let's just get moving."**

**Phoebe nodded a bit sadly, regretting being so cruel.**

"You know, Percy. Before she died, you were Phoebe's first and only male friend

**"Does anyone have an idea for getting west?" Annabeth asked speaking up.**

**Percy nodded, "Before I came and got you guys, I asked a guy outside where the closest bus station was. He said if we follow the road a few miles, the next town over has a Greyhound station."**

**Annabeth nodded before she looked thoughtful, "Wait, how much money do we even have left? Bus tickets to California won't be that cheap."**

**Percy shook his head, "I got it. My father is the God of Wealth after all." He said as he pulled out a black credit card with a skull on it.**

**"Nice," Thalia said grinning, "I like your taste."**

"Only you, Thalia, would love a credit card like that" Clarisse joked.

"Hey!" Percy, Bianca and Nico complained in unison and many of the immature campers and gods chuckled.

**Percy smirked, "You sure you're a daughter of Zeus?"**

**Thalia rolled her eyes, "Let's get moving Death Breath."**

**The five questers started their trek out of town and towards the next as a sense of dread crept its way into Percy's heart. He looked around at the surroundings and noticed they were walking on an empty road with nothing but barren ground on each side. Had the town and road never been built, he was sure they would be walking through the desert.**

**"One shall be lost in the land without rain." He muttered to himself, too quietly for his companions to hear. He knew telling them would only cause panic and he was hoping they could hurry their way to the next town before something else happened.**

**As they continued, they saw the next town sitting around five hundred yards away to the left of the road. Sitting in between the questers and the town was a huge junkyard that seemed to be abandoned.**

**"Let's go, the town is right there." Thalia said turning into the entrance of the junkyard.**

**Percy glanced towards Zoe who looked like she was feeling uneasy about things like he was. Despite their worry, the group followed Thalia through the junkyard. As they walked, Percy looked around at the scrap metal that littered the junkyard.**

**"Do you guys see this? It's an automaton head." Thalia said as she picked up the broken head of an automaton.**

Hephaestus looked up at the mention of his junkyard but then remembered the events that took place there and put his head down sadly.

**"Put it down!" Zoe yelled.**

**"What? Why?" Thalia asked confused.**

**"We're in Lord Hephaestus' scrapyard. This place is dangerous, don't touch anything." Percy said worriedly.**

**Before Thalia could reply, the screeching sounds of scraping metals behind them alerted everyone to the trouble. In a matter of seconds, a fifty foot automaton rose from underneath a pile of metal and turned towards the now wide eyed members of the quest.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Annabeth said sadly, remembering what happened next. "Who'd like to read now?

Thalia sighed sadly, mirroring Annabeth's expression. "I will".

**Chapter 7: One Lost In the Land Without Rain**

* * *

**AN: Not my best work but i though it was fairly okay. Anyway, let me know what you think and remember, i welcome all feedback.**

**Anyway, there will be another chapter uploaded in the next hour or two and then another one or two more chapters tomorrow.**

**Thanks.**

**PS: I will also be changing my name on FanFiction soon as well. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Chapter 7

"That's the end of the chapter" Annabeth said sadly, remembering what happened next. "Who'd like to read now?

Thalia sighed sadly, mirroring Annabeth's expression. "I will".

**Chapter 7: One Lost In the Land Without Rain**

At the mention of the chapter name, Artemis looked physical sick. Zoe noticed this and stood, before heading to her best friend and embraced her in a hug. After a good few seconds (roughly 5 or 6) they broke apart and Zoe returned to her boyfriend, sitting on his lap.

**"Talos." Zoe gasped.**

**"It can't be; it's too small. It must be some type of prototype." Annabeth said.**

**"I really don't care what it is; we need to get out of here, now!" Percy yelled.**

**The fifty foot version of Talos pulled a sword out of its scabbard with the horrific sound of metal scraping across metal sent shivers down each person's back.**

All the Olympians were on the edge of their thrones, their faces contained a mix of nervousness and fear for the young demigods. Ares, on the other hand, was drooling heavily at the thought of some action.

**The group split up, Thalia and Annabeth running to the right while Phoebe and Zoe ran to the left. Percy was unsure where to go before he ran in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe but took a different path, hoping the automaton would follow him. As he ran, he saw Talos swatting away piles of scrap metal as he walked in the direction of Zoe and Phoebe.**

**Percy twisted the ring on his finger, making his bow appear in his hand as he began firing arrows, trying to find a weak spot on the giant automaton but his arrows bounced harmlessly off the celestial bronze skin. He managed to fire an arrow into its ear but it only caused a momentary pause before Talos resumed his hunt of the two huntresses.**

**Percy watched as Zoe and Phoebe ran themselves into a dead end, stuck between two giants mounds of metal and Talos. Both hunters fired arrows at the giant automaton with no effect. Percy panicked and ran towards Talos as his spear flew into his hand while he ran.**

**Just as Talos raised his giant sword, Percy jumped and drove his spear in the back of the automaton's knee, causing it to buckle and the giant to drop with a thunderous crash.**

**Zoe's eyes widened when she saw Percy impale his spear into the back of Talos' knee, sending the giant tumbling down. She and Phoebe ran to the son of Hades who was sent flying when Talos' foot shot up when its knee buckled.**

**They reached Percy just as he pulled himself to his feet. Although woozy, Percy seemed fine. Before they could even speak, Talos was beginning to rise again.**

**"You two run, I'll distract him until you find Annabeth and Thalia." Percy ordered.**

"No Percy, you can't. You get hurt" Persephone shouted at the book.

"Erm, mom? I'm okay, I'm right here" he said before his mother leapt at him and tackled him into a bear hug.

"M-Mom, c-can't b-br-eathe" he choked. His mom let go of him and sheepishly apologised before returning to her husband. Demeter watched the interaction between her daughter and grandson and beamed. Ever since her daughter had adopted Percy, she had been a lot happier in life.

**Phoebe and Zoe exchanged a look before their eyes narrowed in Percy's direction.**

**"We're not abandoning you Jackson." Phoebe said sternly, not leaving the topic open for debate.**

"If only she'd have listened…" Percy muttered to himself but Zoe heard and she laced her fingers through his and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

**Percy shook his head, "We can't beat this thing, it's too big."**

**Phoebe glared, "And what exactly is your plan? Sacrifice yourself so we can escape? Not happening Jackson."**

Artemis had a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "She was always so stubborn" she choked out.

Percy looked down guiltily. _'I should have saved her'_ he thought angrily.

**Before Percy could reply, Talos' sword came down towards them, causing Zoe and Phoebe to dive left while Percy dove to the right.**

**The two hunters got to their feet but before they react, Talos brought his blade towards Zoe in a horizontal strike aimed right at her chest. Before she could react, she was shoved roughly to the ground, the blade caught Phoebe right in the chest, sending her flying into a heap of scrap metal.**

**Percy watched in horror as Phoebe sacrificed herself to save Zoe. He knew she was dead, he could feel her soul leaving her body when she hit the mounds of scrap metal. Percy vision darkened as he felt an unfamiliar power course through his body, seemingly growing more powerful as his rage and anger grew.**

Zeus raised his eyebrow at this description. _'Just how powerful was this boy?'_

**His body began to glow in a mixture of sea green and black light as he felt an intense pain hit his gut before the ground beneath him began to rumble. Before he could react, geysers of water shot out of the earth, making his anger grow. He was using his water powers, something he promised himself he would never do.**

**Instead of releasing his control of the water, he focused his rage on the cause of his anger, Talos.**

**Zoe scrambled to her feet after watching one of her best friends be sent flying into a pile of scrap metal. Once on her feet, Zoe almost fell again as the earth began to shake underneath her. She looked over and her eyes widened when he saw Percy's body glowing with power, a mixture of sea green and black, before water shot out of the earth. The water floated for a second before it flew at tremendous speeds straight towards Talos. The water wrapped around the automaton's body, spinning violently before it suddenly froze, trapping the automaton in a fifty foot ice cube. The automaton's eyes dimmed before it stopped struggling and all light left its eyes.**

All the occupants of the throne room looked at Percy with a mixture of shock, awe and… fear?

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm, if think the morale of the story here is: Don't kill my friends?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

**Zoe wasted no time in running towards the scrap heap Phoebe had been sent into. When she reached it, she dropped her knees as the mangled form of her friend lay motionless at the foot of the pile. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she wept for one of her oldest friends.**

**Percy watched Zoe collapse onto the ground and cry for her friend. Guilt began to creep its way into Percy's heart as he felt intense pain at the sight of Phoebe's body and the crying form of Zoe. Percy closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to his father.**

**A second later, Alecto and her two sisters appeared at Percy's side. Alecto looked at the son of Hades and then at the dead huntress and the crying one and nodded in understanding. The Fury snapped her fingers, wrapping Phoebe's body in a silver burial shroud before it levitated towards Percy.**

**Zoe saw a glint of silver in the corner of her eye as she wept before she looked up to see Phoebe's body in a burial shroud floating over to Percy and the three Furies. She picked her head up to listen to Percy's conversation with the three sisters.**

**"Take her body to Camp Half Blood after father explains the situation to Chiron so she can have the burial rites of a fallen hero. She is not to be judged, take her directly to Elysium. Bring her soul to Diana; she deserves eternity with her fellow fallen hunters." Percy said sternly.**

**Alecto looked skeptical until Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "Of course my lord, it will be as you wish." She said with a slight bow.**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you my friend."**

**Alecto gave Percy a small fanged smile before she and her sisters vanished with the body of Phoebe.**

**Percy ran a hand through his messy jet black hair before making his way over to Zoe who was still weeping at the loss of her friend.**

Percy glanced at his girlfriend and saw she was close to tears as she remembered the events of Phoebe's death. He put his arm around the waist, pulled her closer to him and allowed her to sob into his chest.

**"I'm sorry Zoe." Percy said softly.**

**Zoe didn't reply as her head remained buried in her hands. The rumble of a car engine drew Percy's attention as he saw a small pick-up truck come speeding in their direction. The truck came a skidding halt next to Percy and Zoe and Thalia and Annabeth hoped out of the car.**

**"What happened?" Thalia asked worriedly.**

**Percy just shook his head sadly.**

**"Is that our new ride?" He asked.**

**Thalia's head dropped when she realized that Phoebe had died while Annabeth shook her head sadly.**

**Thalia nodded slightly in Percy's direction, "It's a bit small, you two will have to sit in the bed."**

**Percy nodded as she turned towards Zoe, "Come on, let's just get on the road."**

**Zoe nodded as she stood up and silently walked to the truck and climbed into the truck bed. . Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth sadly, "Let's get moving guys; we'll take this truck as far as we can."**

**The two girls nodded and filed into the truck as Percy climbed into the back before they took off out of the junkyard and down the road, making their way west.**

**Percy and Zoe sat in silence for over as hour as Zoe continued to grieve over the loss of her friend. Percy watched her sadly as the winds whipped by as they sped down the empty roads of New Mexico. Percy watched as Zoe shivered from the constant winds.**

**He pulled off his now torn sweatshirt and handed it to Zoe who looked up in his direction for the first time since they got in the truck.**

**Zoe shook her head, "Keep it, I'm fine."**

**Percy rolled his eyes as he pulled the shadows to his body, a new sweatshirt appearing on him before he pulled it off and handed her the new one and took back his torn one.**

**"This one is clean; it should have less of my male scent on it." He said dryly.**

**Zoe couldn't help but smirk a bit at his words as she took the new sweatshirt and put it on, enjoying the protection from the relentless winds.**

**"Thank you for doing that for Phoebe." She said softly.**

**Percy just nodded sadly, "I'm sorry we lost her. She will enjoy Elysium though, there are a lot of hunters so she will have some family to be with."**

**Zoe nodded slowly, "When you said Diana, did you mean the daughter of Apollo?"**

**Percy nodded, "My archery trainer once I got rid of Orion."**

**Zoe raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy shrugged, "What? She was the best option available, both a huntress and daughter of Apollo."**

**"She hates men." Zoe replied confused.**

**Percy smirked, "Yes she certainly does but we are pretty good friends now. It took a little while but I got her to trust me after a few arrows in my backside."**

Zoe looked up from Percy's chest and the couple chuckled at the thought of Percy pulling arrows out of his backside.

**Zoe looked at Percy incredulously, "And she trained you why?"**

**"I spent the last four years learning to wield every weapon imaginable with the expert of a master; Diana for archery and hunting knives, Odysseus and Theseus for swordsmanship, and Achilles for the spear and overall combat. Before Thalia was revived, I was in line to be the one of the prophecy. My father and patron wanted to make sure I was ready to meet the challenge." Percy explained.**

**Zoe nodded, "That makes sense. So why did you leave the Underworld anyway? You're lucky Zeus didn't kill you."**

**Percy snorted, "I wasn't too worried about that. He would have had to deal with the three eldest Olympian God and Goddesses. Since I'm not the prophecy child, it wouldn't be worth a civil war for him to kill me. Besides, there was no way I was letting the campers or Lady Artemis take my brother and sister to Olympus. No, it was better for me to go in their place in case we weren't able to convince Zeus to spare them."**

**"You care for them a lot, don't you?" Zoe asked.**

"I'd give my life for them" he stated and his two siblings tackled him into a hug.

**Percy nodded, "They're my family; I would do anything for them."**

**Zoe gave him a small smile as they fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Zoe looked at Percy a little nervously.**

**"I'm sorry for revealing your birth father to the others, I just didn't know how else to save you." She said quietly.**

**Percy nodded but his face darkened considerably, "It's not your fault, I was just hoping to keep that to myself."**

**Zoe nodded as she bit her lip nervously, "Do they hurt? The scars?" She asked not looking at him.**

**Percy's eyes widened before he scowled, "Every single day." He said coldly.**

**"I didn't know. I wouldn't have cut off your ….." She began before Percy held up her hand to stop her.**

**"It's fine. I just don't want to talk about it." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

**Zoe nodded sadly as silence enveloped the two again, not being broken again for the rest of the ride.**

**Line Break**

**The group travelled all the way to the Hoover Dam before stopping for a break from driving. When they stopped they all started walking towards the welcome center when the shrieks of tourists froze them in their tracks once again. The remaining four Sparti were standing about fifty yards ahead of them and closing in fast.**

**"Gods damn it! Can't we get a break one time?" Thalia yelled exasperated.**

The room erupted into laughter and Thalia blushed slightly.

**"Now where would be the fun in that cousin?" Percy said with a smirk.**

**Without another word, shadows engulfed Percy's body before he reappeared ten yards in front of the Sparti in his battle armor and gleaming Stygian Iron sword in hand.**

**The first Spartus stepped towards Percy only for Percy to charge himself, swinging his blade in a downward arc at the undead warriors head before using his legs to kick the warriors legs out from under him as his sword severed the Spartus' head from his body. The Spartus crumbled to dust as the other undead watched and waited for their companion to reform. When it didn't, Percy grinned.**

**By this time his friends were at his side, "How did you kill it?" Annabeth asked confused.**

**"Learned a trick or two plus my father gave me a new sword to replace the one I lost." He said with a meaningful glance at Zoe.**

**The three remaining Sparti charged as Percy and Zoe each matched up with one and Thalia and Annabeth teamed up against the final one.**

**Percy blocked the strike of the Spartus and wasted no time in attacking. With the confidence of knowing he could kill them now, Percy stayed on the offensive. The warrior was skilled but he had no chance against the student of Achilles who pressed his attack faster and faster until he feinted a strike low before decapitating the Spartus with a powerful swing of his blade.**

**Percy turned and saw Zoe being pushed back by the Spartus and ran to her aide. The Spartus knocked Zoe back and lunged forward only to have its strike blocked by a gleaming black blade that was followed by a powerful kick to the Spartus' chest.**

**Percy lunged forward and sliced off the sword hand of the Spartus before he swung his blade in an upward arc, lopping half the Spartus skull from its body before it crumbled it dust.**

**Percy turned around only to see a lightning bolt come down from the sky and blast the Spartus battling Thalia and Annabeth back, sending him flying only to land at Percy's feet. Percy flipped his sword in his hand and drove the blade through the skull of the Spartus before it knew what hit it.**

"Wow" Travis exclaimed. "You guys make a-"

"Badass team" Connor finished.

**Percy let his sword fall out of his hand where it disappeared when hitting the earth. A shadow wrapped around Percy's body, his armor vanishing along with the shadow.**

**"Why the Hades didn't you just do that the last time?" Thalia yelled.**

**Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, "You are my friend Thalia and I would appreciate you not using my father's name as a curse word. I did not do it before because I couldn't but after I took the last blade for Phoebe, my father gave me a new sword that was blessed by him to be able to kill a Spartus." He growled.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before she nodded, "Sorry Percy, just a habit."**

"Just a habit?" Hades mumbled. "How many others time have you used my name as a curse word?" he asked Thalia who paled and muttered something that sounded a lot like "A lot, sorry"

**Percy nodded, "It's fine but my father is already unjustly judged with people throwing his name around like it means something bad."**

**"Now let's just get back on the ro…." Percy began before he quickly stopped with a confused look on his face.**

**"MOOOOOO." Came the sound from somewhere to the left.**

"It's the attack of the killer cow" Apollo and Hermes roared before laughing their heads off.

"Hey!" Hera exclaimed and they both stopped laughing.

"Sorry mother/Hera" they both said.

**"Did you guys hear that?" Percy asked.**

**Zoe, Thalia and Annabeth looked at him confused.**

**"You guys go back to the truck; I think we've had enough of a break. I will catch up in a minute." Percy said.**

**The three girls looked at him strangely but nodded and turned back to the truck. Percy walked to the edge of the dam before leaning over where his eyes widened dramatically.**

**There in the water was the strangest creatures he had ever seen. The creature was some type of half-cow and half-serpent creature.**

**"MOOOOOO." The creature said as it swam around looking directly at Percy.**

**"What is that?" The voice of Zoe said from behind him.**

**"I have no idea. I heard a 'moo' and this is what I found." Percy explained.**

**"It looks like it knows you or is trying to get your attention." Zoe said as she looked at Percy questioningly.**

**Percy looked at Zoe confused, "I don't know why, I've never seen this creature before in my life."**

**Zoe shrugged, "I don't know then. But we need to go, Lady Artemis needs us."**

**Percy nodded as the creature mooed excitedly but Percy ignored it and followed Zoe back to the truck where they hopped into the bed again and leaned themselves against the back of the cab.**

**The back window opened as the truck took off again and Annabeth poked her head out, "Where were you guys?"**

**"We saw this weird creature or monster. I don't know what it was but it seemed like it was trying to talk to me." Percy replied.**

**"What did it look like?" Annabeth asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "Some kind of half-cow and half-serpent."**

**Annabeth looked thoughtful before slipping back into the cab of the truck with her brows furrowed in thought.**

**Percy looked at Zoe questioningly but she just shrugged as she leaned her head back against the cab of the truck and closing her eyes.**

"Yeah… we found out that it's for the best not to interrupt Annabeth when she's in full blow 'thinking' mode" Percy joked and Annabeth scowled.

"And why is that, Seaweed brain?" she demanded as her scowl deepened.

"Have you forgotten that time when you planning for Capture the Flag and I walked in and said, "Hey Annabeth, watcha doin'?"

She chuckled at the memory. "And then I threw my 2000+ pages architecture book at you and broke your nose." She laughed.

While everyone laughed, Athena scowled at her daughter. "You threw a book?" she asked, clearly shocked that one of her children would do such a thing.

"Sorry mother" she said and avoided her mother's eyes.

**Percy looked at Zoe closely, for the first time noticing how beautiful she looked as she relaxed against the cab of the truck. Percy shook his head, those thoughts would only end with sharp objects in places he would not like.**

"Too right" Zoe said laughing at Percy's red face.

"Stupid book" he mumbled before Zoe bought him into a deep and long, passionate kiss. They broke apart after a minute or two and looked around the room. All eyes were on them and they blushed with embarrassment.

"Ekk!" a certain love Goddess said. "They're sooo cute!"

"Anyway, before this escalates into another make-out session, who wants to read?" Annabeth asked and sent the couple a cheeky wink.

"I will" Hera said.

Annabeth got up and handed he Goddess of marriage the book and sat back down.

**Chapter 8: A Change In Fate**

* * *

**AN: So yeah,... not the longest chapter out there but hey, I enjoyed trying to show the emotions of certain character and I hope you liked it.**

**As always review and let me know what I did well and what I didnt do so well with.**

**Thanks.**

**PS: Desperately need a cover image, can anyone hellp me? If not, it's fine.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Chapter 8

"Ekk!" a certain love Goddess said. "They're sooo cute!"

"Anyway, before this escalates into another make-out session, who wants to read?" Annabeth asked and sent the couple a cheeky wink.

"I will" Hera said.

Annabeth got up and handed the Goddess of marriage the book and sat back down.

**Chapter 8: A Change In Fate**

**Percy and Zoe rode in silence for several hours in the bed of the truck before they crossed the California border. Tired of the silence, Zoe finally spoke up.**

**"I think we need to make a stop in San Francisco before we go to Mount Othrys." She said to Percy as he sat silently with his eyes closed.**

**"And where would that be?" Percy asked, not opening his eyes.**

**"The pier in San Francisco." She answered.**

**One of Percy's eyes opened as he looked at Zoe questioningly.**

**Zoe sighed, "Before we go storming into Mount Othrys, I think we need to figure out what it is that Lady Artemis was hunting. For all we know it could be waiting for us when we get there."**

**Percy's eyes slowly opened, "And how exactly will we find the answer on the San Francisco pier?"**

**"Nereus." Zoe replied simply.**

Percy scowled playfully at Zoe after thinking about what he had to do to catch Nereus. Zoe, seeing his face expression and remember what she made Percy do, giggled before cuddling up and leaning into his chest as Percy rested his chin on the top of her head.

**Percy raised an eyebrow before he smirked, "Nice idea lieutenant but he isn't exactly easy to catch."**

**Zoe returned the smirk, "I think the son of Hades should be able to call a few helpful friends, don't you?"**

**Percy nodded, "I suppose I could get a few friends to lend a hand."**

**Zoe smiled and leaned back against the truck cab. Silence enveloped the two again until Percy spoke.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked a little warily.**

**Zoe nodded.**

"Ekk, he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend!" Aphrodite squealed and was literally bouncing, in her throne, from excitement.

Percy simply shock his head. _'She has some serious issues'_ he thought.

**"When Apollo visited me on the train, he said you were one of the biggest man haters in the hunt yet you've treated me with respect the whole trip. Why?" He asked.**

**Zoe narrowed her eyes in Percy's direction, "Lady Artemis said we were to treat you with respect."**

**Percy nodded with a slightly disappointed expression before he leaned back against the cab of the truck.**

"Aww, he was disappointed" Aphrodite cooed until she was shot several murderous glares from many people that said 'Shut up or I'll throw you into Tartarus'. She gulped before turning her attention back to the book.

**Zoe stared at Percy for a minute, she thought of everything he had done for her as well as what he did for Phoebe even after Phoebe had treated him like trash since she met him, before she sighed loudly.**

**"It's also because you deserve to be treated better. You have done a lot for me Perseus and even though the words feel strange coming out of my mouth, I consider you the first male friend I have ever had." Zoe said quietly.**

**Percy raised an eyebrow in Zoe's direction as he saw her face turn a slight shade of pink before a small smile appeared on his face, "Good, I feel honored to have another one of the world's biggest man haters as a friend."**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled a bit as they fell into comfortable silence for the rest of ride to San Francisco.**

**Thalia parked the car near the pier after Percy told her where to go as the four quest members filed out of the truck.**

**"Did we really just ride through three states with a fifteen year old driver?" Percy asked with a smirk before he jumped back from the shock Thalia sent his way.**

A few campers chuckled. "Well she was a lot better than when she road Apollo's chariot" Zoe said playfully, causing the Daughter of Zeus to blush with embarrassment.

**"I turn sixteen tomorrow death breath so that makes me the most qualified driver here." Thalia replied after shocking her cousin.**

**Percy snorted, "I'm pretty sure that would fall to Zoe; over two thousand years makes her slightly more qualified to drive."**

**Thalia rolled her eyes, "Why are we here anyway?"**

**"We have a question to ask of an old man." Zoe replied as she pointed down the pier to a group of homeless people sprawled out on the beach.**

**Thalia and Annabeth looked confused but Percy and Zoe ignored them. Percy made to walk towards the men when Zoe grabbed his arm, "You can't go like that, he is too quick. You need to be able to get close before he has a chance to recognize you as a demigod."**

**"Okay then what would you have me do?" Percy asked confused.**

**Zoe's face cracked into a mischievous smirk making Percy pale a bit.**

Zoe, Annabeth and Thalia burst into laughter and had to hold their stomachs while Percy glared playfully at the only girl he's ever loved.

**Ten minutes later Percy was dressed in rags and smelled like a dumpster as he glared at the three girls who were trying and failing not to laugh at him.**

Hades turned to the girls who accompanied his son on the quest. "You didn't happen to snap a photo of him did you? I think my revenge is overdue" he asked hopefully with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Zoe's and Annabeth's mouths dropped. _'How could I not photograph him?'_ they both thought. Lokking at their faces, Percy gave triumphant laugh.

"Ha! You'll have to find another way to embarrass me dad" he said, happy that he'd avoid embarrassment… or so he thought.

"Actually Lord Hades, I did" Thalia said with a slight smirk as she pulled out her iPod.

Percy's mouth dropped and Thalia tossed her iPod to his father, who studied it for a few seconds before roaring with laughter. He snapped his fingers and a 20 foot picture appeared on the wall of the throne room.

In the picture, Percy wore multi-coloured, torn rags that didn't look like anything from the 21st century and was covered in many different substances such as dirt, sick and dung. The whole throne room joined Hades as he roared with laughter and fell off of his throne.

After a good 20 minutes, Persephone snapped her fingers and two things happened. Thalia's iPod appeared in her hands and the giant poster disappeared.

"I think our son has suffered enough now, don't you?" she asked, no said, to Hades who grudgingly nodded.

It took another 5 minutes for everyone to compose themselves and by then, Percy was redder than the reddest tomatoes.

**"Go on Perseus, go join your friends." Zoe said causing Thalia and Annabeth to break into more quiet laughter.**

**Percy held out his hand before his sword shot out the earth before he drove it into the ground. Three skeleton warriors climbed out; Percy gave them some orders before they took off towards the sidewalk behind the beach.**

**Percy slowly began walking his way through the crowds of homeless people sprawled out on the beach. As he walked he noticed the sickening smell of rotting seaweed and dead fish. Percy followed the smell until his eyes locked on to a man who looked older than time. He had a long beard that looked like it used to be white but was now a sickly brownish-yellow color. He wore a moldy looking robe with fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet.**

**Percy slowly walked towards him, pretending like he was drunk until he was a few feet away where he pretended to trip and stumble, landing on top of the man.**

"This was so funny" Annabeth said and her two best friends nodded.

**"What is this? Get off me you little bastard." The man yelled trying to shove Percy off him.**

**Percy quickly wrapped the old man in a headlock but Nereus was strong and fast, standing up with Percy's arms wrapped around his head and neck. The undead warriors jumped down into the sand and tried to restrain Nereus but the old man ripped the skull off one warrior and slammed it into another, causing both to crumble to the ground.**

**Nereus ran forward and stopped abruptly causing Percy to topple over his head and land on his back in the sand.**

**Before Nereus could escape, Percy was on his feet and tackled Nereus before he could run again. Nereus tried to get up again but Percy sent a powerful punch in the old man's gut causing him to hunch over. Nereus threw a punch in Percy's direction but Percy ducked and snuck behind Nereus and speared him face first in the sand.**

**Percy pinned Nereus down as Zoe, Thalia, and Annabeth ran over to them, Zoe with an arrow notched and aimed at Nereus.**

**"What do you want?" Nereus growled.**

**"What does anyone want with you?" Zoe hissed back.**

**Nereus scowled, "You know the deal, one question per capture."**

**Percy glanced at Zoe who nodded, "What was the monster Lady Artemis was hunting when she was captured?" She asked.**

**Nereus laughed, "That's it? That's an easy one. It's right over there; I would have thought the daughter of a Titan would know its history well."**

**Zoe looked confused as Nereus pointed out to the sea where the large half-cow, half-serpent floated a few feet off shore.**

**"That thing, why?" Percy asked confused.**

**"That's your problem demigod. You get one question per capture." Nereus said as he slipped out of Percy's grip and bolted into sea and out of sight.**

"Well he was helpful" Athena said to no one in particular.

**Percy turned back to Zoe to find Annabeth and Thalia looking at her with fear.**

**"You're the daughter of a Titan?" Thalia asked accusingly.**

**Before Zoe could reply Percy took a step towards Thalia, "Does that matter Thalia? Are you questioning her loyalties? I believe all of us are descendants of Titans are we not? Aren't our fathers sons of Kronos?" He asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before they narrowed in Percy's direction, "I'm just wondering why she didn't share that information until now."**

**Percy met Thalia's glare with his own, "I don't see how that is any of our business. We have more problems to worry about than you questioning her parentage."**

Aphrodite squealed again causing the entire room to cover their ears.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you woman?" Percy bellowed over the squealing.

His mom was about scold him but stopped when Aphrodite began to reply.

"You stuck up for her because you looooove her" she replied.

Percy went red and his silence proved that Aphrodite was right.

**Thalia continued glaring at Percy but stayed silent.**

**"I am such a fool. I know this story." Zoe said as a look of realization hit her while she looked at the creature.**

**Percy looked at her making a go-on gesture.**

**"That is the Ophiotaurus. Eons ago, the Fates ordained a prophecy when the creature was born that said whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed the beast's entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods. In the first Titan War, an ally of the Titans killed the beast but Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be thrown into the fire. With another Titan War looming, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn." Zoe explained warily.**

"Erm, I don't mean to sound stupid but what are entails?" Connor asked.

"Intestines internal organs" Annabeth replied and received an 'oh' look from Connor.

**Percy stared at the Ophiotaurus in wonder, "But it's so harmless looking."**

**Zoe shook her head, "There is great power in killing innocence."**

"Great power" she added.

**"The power to destroy the gods?" Thalia said as she looked at the beast with an expression that worried Percy immensely.**

"What!?" Thalia exclaimed. "I'd never go against my friends and family."

"We know but, at the time, I didn't know you very well" he said. "…. Sorry" he added.

**"Yes Thalia and it is a power you shall unleash." A male voice said from behind them.**

**They whirled around and saw Luke standing with two Cyclops.**

**"Luke," Thalia growled, "You dare show your face in front of us?"**

**Luke smirked, "I am only here to help you fulfill your destiny Thalia, the gods have ruled for too long. The time for change is coming and you will be the harbinger of that change. When you sacrifice the beast's entrails, you will become one of the rulers of the new world as we usher in a new golden age."**

**Thalia's eyes widened but she remained silent. Zoe nudged Percy with her elbow as her eyes darted towards the Ophiotaurus. Percy looked at her confused until realization of what she wanted him to do hit him. His eyes narrowed at her but he remained silent. Zoe's eyes were locked onto his, pleading for him to do it.**

**Percy closed his eyes as he felt a tug in his gut. The water around the Ophiotaurus began to swirl until it grabbed the beast and began propelling it out to sea.**

**Luke eyes widened as he saw the Ophiotaurus being swept out to sea, "Stop him!" He yelled as the two Cyclops surged forward. Before they could get within five feet of Percy, a silver arrow lodged in the foreheads of each before they crumbled into golden dust.**

**Instead of being angry, Luke smirked as he lunged forward and grabbed Thalia and tapped his bracelet, disappearing in a golden light with the daughter of Zeus.**

**Zoe turned back to Percy who was on a knee and sweat pouring down his face, "I am sorry Percy but we needed to get it away from Thalia. Her fatal flaw is lust of power and I don't know if she was going to be able to overcome it."**

Thalia looked down in shame but knew that it was true. Her fatal flaw was her lust for power, even if deep down she didn't want power or authority.

**Percy got up and wiped the sweat from his face, "You're lucky you're my friend or I would have told you to go visit my father."**

**Zoe smirked, "I suppose I should feel honoured then oh mighty son of Hades."**

"HEY!" Hades exclaimed. "You used sarcasm. Why'd you use sarcasm?" he asked but Zoe just looked down.

**Percy's angry expression vanished and was replaced with a smirk, "I guess you should, shouldn't you?"**

**"You two can flirt later, we need to go now. We have no idea where Luke took her." Annabeth yelled at her two remaining companions.**

**Both Zoe and Percy turned red at her statement before glaring at Annabeth.**

**"I am a huntress, I do not flirt." Zoe growled.**

**"We know where he took her anyway; we just need to get back on the road." Percy added.**

**Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"**

**"We've known the whole time actually but it wasn't important until we reached San Francisco." Percy replied.**

**"What? You two have known the whole time and never told us? I thought we were in this together?" Annabeth yelled at her two companions.**

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "We are heading to Mount Othrys. The prophecy should have given it away; it is not our fault that only us two were wise enough to figure it out."**

**Annabeth's eyes flashed angrily at her words but Percy grabbed her hand before grabbing Zoe's and dragging both girls into a shadow where they reappeared next to the truck.**

**"You two can argue later. Annabeth get in the passenger seat, Zoe you're driving. We need to get to Mount Othrys and finish this god's damned quest and rescue Lady Artemis and Thalia before it's too late." Percy said in a tone that neither girl dared to question.**

**Line Break**

**Zoe, Annabeth and Percy parked their truck just as the road began to get rough and they could see the mist shrouding Mount Othrys in the distance. The trio walked for a good hour before the mist both magical and non-magical began to thicken. Percy glanced over at Zoe and noticed her face was pale.**

**"You aren't alone in this. Annabeth and I will be by your side every step of the way." Percy said trying to ease her nerves.**

Hestia smiled at her champion's comforting and loving nature.

**Zoe nodded slowly as they continued through the thickening mist. After another minute, Zoe paused and her eyes narrowed. Ahead of them, the fog and mist cleared revealing a lush meadow of shadows and flowers exactly as Percy had seen in his dream of the Garden of the Hesperides.**

**Ahead of them stood an enormous tree that had to be five stories tall, every branch littered with glistening golden apples. Percy could feel the pull of their power and when the fragrance hit his senses he immediately knew that one bite of a golden apple would be the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.**

"That's an understatement" Apollo said chuckling. "Sometimes I think they're better than sex"

Realising what he said, he covered his mouth and many goddess shot him murderous glares for his stupidity.

Of course, someone had to go and say something even stupider. "Spend the night with me and I'll change your opinion" Aphrodite said sultrily. Apollo's eye's glazed over and it was evident that she was using her charmspeaking abilities. Before anyone else could notice Apollo's eyes, Percy fired a pure black arrow that hit Aphrodite's throne, a few centimetres away from her face. The shock caused by the arrow was enough to break her concentration, effectively freeing Apollo.

"Everyone knows you're the world's biggest slut, Aphrodite. There's no need try and out do yourself" Percy said smirking and the whole room broke into laughter, Zeus, Dionysus and Ares included.

**"The apples of immortality," Annabeth said in wonder. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."**

**Coiled around the trunk of the tree was the exact monster from Percy's dreams, Ladon, the guardian of the golden apples.**

**The shadows in front of Percy began to shift and move. Percy's spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as he could feel four presences approaching.**

**Four figures shimmered into existence in front of the trio, Zoe tensing instantly while Annabeth just looked ahead in wonder. Four young women who looked very similar to Zoe stood glaring at the trio. They wore Greek chitons; their skin was the same caramel color of Zoe's along the long silky black hair and volcanic rock black eyes.**

**"Sisters," Zoe said coldly.**

**"We do not see any sister," one of the girls hissed back. "We see two half-bloods and a hunter. All of whom shall soon die."**

**"Now, now girls, that's no way to talk to family now is it?" Percy said smirking.**

Zoe shook her head at Percy's stupidity. Only he would be that cheeky at a moment like this.

**The four girls studied him closely, "Who are you?" One of the girls asked harshly.**

**Percy's smirk grew, "Me? I'm nobody as long as you get out of my way. Now we care not for the apples, we merely seek an audience with your dearest father."**

**The four girls' expressions turned angry, "You surely have a death wish then demigod. You may see our father but first you must get past Ladon." One spat at him.**

**"Ladon! Wake!" One of the girls yelled before the four Hesperides shimmered out of existence again.**

**"Perseus what are you doing? We cannot get through now." Zoe hissed at him.**

**"You have so little faith in me Zoe," Percy said calmly as Ladon uncoiled himself from the tree. "You two just be ready to grab my hands, Ladon cannot venture too far from the tree."**

**Percy waited calmly as Ladon began to approach them. The hundred-headed dragon opened its mouths and sent a hissing sound in their direction. When the smell hit Percy, he had to stop himself from throwing up.**

**Just as Ladon neared them, Percy grabbed the two girls' hands before a shadow engulfed the trio leaving Ladon charging at empty air.**

**They reappeared fifty yards behind Ladon but Percy held both girls' hands tightly before they were engulfed by another shadow, reappearing another seventy-five yards away from the guardian of the tree.**

**When they reappeared both girls dropped to a knee holding their stomachs.**

**"Sorry it can be a bit nauseating to shadow travel without a break." Percy said with a mischievous smile.**

**"Why didn't we just shadow travel in one shot?" Annabeth asked as she stood shakily.**

**"The same reason I didn't shadow travel us to San Francisco to begin with; I can only shadow travel to places I can either see or know by heart. I couldn't see this far until we came out of the first shadow." Percy explained.**

**Zoe leaned over and punched Percy hard in the shoulder making him wince, "Damn it Zoe; what was that for?"**

**"For not warning us." Was her simple response.**

"Typical" Percy muttered.

**Percy shook his head and started the trek up the mountain until they came into some old ruins.**

**"This shouldn't be here." Zoe said warily.**

**"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.**

**"After the first Titan War, the gods blasted Othrys to pieces. This is where the gods have my father imprisoned but the fortress shouldn't look like this. It's reforming." Zoe explained.**

**Annabeth gasped, "Your father is Atlas?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Yes and since Perseus saw him in Washington, he is free of his burden. That means another immortal being is holding the sky."**

**"Artemis?" Annabeth asked.**

"Ding, ding. And the winner is… Annabeth" Travis said earning a chuckle from many campers.

**Zoe nodded solemnly before her eyes widened as they had reached the summit.**

**"My lady!" Zoe yelled as she rushed towards Artemis.**

**"Stop! You must leave. It's a trap." Artemis said in a strained voice.**

**Zoe ignored her mistress' pleas and began tugging at the chains that bound Artemis.**

**"Ah, how touching." Came a booming voice from behind them.**

**Percy and Annabeth whirled around to find Atlas standing in brown silk suit. By his side was Luke with Thalia beside him with her hands cuffed behind her back.**

**"Luke," Annabeth growled, "Let her go."**

**Luke smirked, "That decision belongs to the General. But I don't think Thalia is going anywhere, she has her destiny to fulfill."**

**Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You won't survive this day if you touch her."**

**Atlas chuckled, "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."**

**"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."**

**Percy stepped forward, "You're not going to touch Zoe. Or Thalia, I won't let you." He growled.**

**Atlas' eyes narrowed, "Who are you little demigod?"**

**Percy smirked, "I'm nobody special but if touch my friends, I'll drive my spear through your throat." He said as his spear shot out of the earth and into his hand as a shadow covered his body, his gleaming armor appearing on his body.**

**"He is a son of Poseidon." Luke spat.**

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "Call me that again and I'll take my time killing you traitor."**

**Atlas glared at Percy, "You have no right to interfere, little demigod. This is a family matter."**

"And now you're my family Percy whispered into her ear". She smiled at him, never expecting him to say something like that for a long time to come. She got up and flung her arms around him before kissing him passionately.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you say it every day, my love" he replied and pecked her on the lips.

**Percy's eyes narrowed, "You're right Titan, you're keeping my friend Zoe from the only family she has in Lady Artemis. Now go take your place under the sky, before I make you."**

**Atlas laughed, "You are not match for a Titan fool. I will have Luke crush you as fighting a pathetic demigod is beneath my dignity."**

**"What's wrong Atlas? Scared? A big bad Titan like you wouldn't be afraid of a weak little demigod like me would he?" Percy taunted.**

**Atlas' glare turned murderous, "You talk a big game demigod because you know I cannot fight you without being challenged."**

**Percy glanced at Zoe and Annabeth who gave him slight nods before Percy charged straight at the Titan while Annabeth ran right for Luke. Zoe pulled out her bow and prepared to back Percy up.**

**"Come on little demigod, if you dare?" Atlas mocked.**

"If there's one thing I've learnt about Percy-" said Will. "-Is that he _does_ dare" he finished.

Ares was sat on the edge of his throne in anticipation.

**Percy sprinted until he was five feet from Atlas before a shadow appeared at his feet which he fell through, reappearing behind Atlas where he drove his spear into back of his knee.**

**Atlas roared in pain as his knee buckled and he dropped to a knee. Percy pulled his spear out only to get sent flying when Atlas swung the javelin that appeared in his hands at Percy.**

**"A son of Hades," Atlas growled, "I shall send you to your father the fast way."**

**Atlas raised his javelin to impale Percy but staggered when a few silver arrows found a chink in the armor he now wore.**

**Percy climbed to his feet as Atlas recovered and glared at his daughter murderously before turning back to Percy.**

**Percy stood with his spear in one hand and shield in the other as he focused on the powerful opponent in front of him. He knew his opponent was a lot more powerful than he was but Percy was hoping the fact that Atlas did not know how skilled he was would be enough to beat him.**

**Atlas made the first move, lunging forward and tried to impale Percy with his javelin. The blow glanced off Percy's shield but Atlas had already recovered before Percy could attack. Atlas pressed his attack, keeping Percy on the defensive as he waited for his chance.**

**As he attacked Atlas did not notice the darkening of the room as the shadows seemed to grow, almost as if leaning towards the two combatants. As Atlas' frustrations grew, his attacks became more furious. While Percy had hardly attacked, Atlas had not landed a single blow as Percy ducked, dodged and blocked every attack thrown at him.**

**Atlas pressed Percy back but as Percy was stepping back he stepped on a shadow and vanished, reappearing behind the Titan with a sword his hand instead of a spear where he slashed a deep gash across Atlas' lower back.**

**Atlas roared in pain and swung his javelin wildly as he spun but was met with only empty air. Percy appeared to the Titan's left, slicing another gash across his thigh and disappearing before the Titan could turn. As Atlas spun, Percy was already popping out of another shadow to his right where he slashed a matching gash to the Titan's right thigh.**

**Atlas bellowed in pain as golden ichor leaked from both of his thighs, his lower back and the back of his leg.**

**Atlas backed himself up to a wall where he waited. Percy reappeared to his left again but his strike was blocked by the Titan's javelin. This time, Atlas rushed forward before Percy could disappear, leaving Percy ducking and dodging each quick and powerful strike sent his way. Atlas feinted an attack to Percy left; Percy went to block but received a powerful kick to the chest sending him back a few feet where he landed on his back.**

**Faster than Percy thought possible, Atlas was standing above him with his javelin raised.**

"NO!" yelled 5 very anxious Olympians. Poseidon was pale, Persephone looked like she was about to cry, Hestia and Demeter already had tears in their eye and Hades looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

**"No!" Zoe yelled as a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the pit of Atlas' raised arms.**

The 5 let out a sigh of relief.

**Atlas spun to charge at his daughter but Percy hopped to his feet and drove his blade deep into the Titan's already injured thigh. Atlas spun, swinging his javelin like a baseball bat and catching Percy square in the chest and sending him flying across the room.**

**Percy landed at Artemis' feet as he struggled to get air into his lungs.**

**"Run Perseus," Artemis groaned. "You will not be able to defeat him."**

**The goddess' words sunk in as Percy slowly climbed to his feet, he knew she was correct; he did not have the strength to defeat a powerful Titan by himself. Then the voice of the oracle crept into his mind as he remembered listening to the prophecy from his perch in a branch above the hunters and campers during capture the flag; 'The Titan's curse must one withstand'.**

"You didn't?!" several young camper yelled/asked.

Percy nodded and pointed to the grey streak in his hair

**"Give me the sky Lady Artemis." Percy said once on his feet again.**

**"No Perseus, it will kill you." Artemis replied back as beads of sweat poured down her face.**

**"It is the only way, I will die regardless. Please save my friends, only you will be able to defeat a Titan." Percy replied as he slashed away the chains binding Artemis and climbed under the sky beside the goddess.**

**As Percy lifted his hands, unimaginable pain coursed through his body as if his entire body was engulfed in flames while being crushed under a building.**

**Just as he thought the pain could not get any worse, it doubled as he watched the goddess roll out from under the weight of the sky. Percy's eyes closed as he focused on the sole task on not being crushed under the weight. Within seconds, his body was drenched in sweat.**

**Percy slowly opened his eyes as he saw Artemis standing toe to toe with one of the most powerful Titans. The goddess was nothing more than a blur of silver as Atlas struggled to block the onslaught of the goddess' attacks. Percy's vision slowly began to darken as he watched Artemis and Atlas exchange blows.**

**He watched in horror as Atlas feinted a strike to Artemis' left. Percy wanted to yell to warn the goddess but he had no strength to do anything but struggle not to let the sky overtake him. Artemis went to block the strike and got her legs kicked out from under her. Just as Atlas went to impale her, Zoe jumped down from her perch and put herself between her mistress and her father.**

**Atlas didn't hesitate to drive him javelin through Zoe's midsection before sending her flying with a powerful backhand.**

By this time, Percy and Zoe were shaking with fear as they relived the memory. Both were holding onto each other as if one of them would suddenly disappear.

**Percy growled in anger when he saw his friend be knocked back by her father.**

**Artemis seemed to feel the same as she was on her feet in an instant and began to attack the Titan with renewed vigor. Percy watched in awe as the goddess pressed her attack, slowly forcing Atlas back in Percy's direction.**

**As he watched, Percy felt a presence enter his mind, **_**'Be prepared Perseus'**_** the voice Percy instantly recognized as Artemis said in his mind.**

**Artemis pushed the Titan back to with five feet of where Percy held the sky. Atlas was on the defensive when Artemis lunged forward too hard, allowing Atlas to dodge the blow and switch places with the goddess. He feinted another strike to her head and then swung his javelin at the goddess' legs when she went to block. Artemis was knocked on her back with Atlas standing over her with an evil smile on his face.**

**"The first blood in a new war." He said triumphantly as he raised his javelin to finish Artemis off.**

**As he brought it down, Percy couldn't help but smile a bit despite the pain as he knew what Artemis was planning.**

**Artemis turned her head just enough to avoid being killed before she grabbed the javelin and pulled like a lever, dragging Atlas forward and sending him crashing into Percy as he slowly loosened his grip on the sky.**

**Atlas crashed into him as Percy let himself be pushed out from under the sky, allowing the weight to drop on the Titan's back.**

**"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Atlas bellowed as he struggled and shifted the weight from his back to his shoulders.**

**Percy rolled back until he was sure he was nowhere near the sky before he lay there, immobilized from exhaustion and pain. As he lay there, Percy remembered Zoe being injured. He could feel her life force fading from where she lay.**

**Percy forced himself to his feet where he saw Annabeth untying Thalia with Luke nowhere to be found. Percy's eyes drifted until he saw Artemis and Zoe before he ran to the edge of the mountain where Zoe had been thrown to. She lay about fifty feet from where the ocean met the mountain, the goddess Artemis kneeling over her crying.**

Reliving this painful memory had caused both Percy and Zoe to start silently crying.

**Percy sprinted over and knelt beside the goddess and his dying friend. Before he could say anything, he felt another presence enter his mind.**

_**'It doesn't have to be this way'**_** The voice said as Percy felt uncontrollable anger course through his body.**

_**'What do you want Poseidon?'**_** Percy growled back to the sea-god in his mind.**

_**'I want to do what I can to make amends for my mistakes. Your friend need not die today. You have great power within you whether you want to accept it or not. You can heal her, I will help you. Just take her to the sea.'**_** Poseidon replied back in his mind.**

**Percy's eyes widened. Could he really save Zoe and defy fate? Percy looked at his dying friend and knew he had to at least try even if Artemis killed him in the end.**

**As quickly and gently as he could, Percy scooped Zoe up into his arms making Artemis shoot to her feet in a rage.**

**"What are you doing boy?" She half yelled half sobbed.**

**Percy ignored her and let a shadow engulf his body, reappearing at the edge to the sea a second later.**

**"You better not be lying or I'll find a way to kill you if Artemis doesn't kill me first." Percy growled to no one.**

**"What are you doing Perseus?" Zoe asked weakly from her placed nestled in Percy's arms.**

**"Keeping a promise to a friend." Percy replied back as he walked out into the sea before slowly submerging himself and Zoe in the water with only their heads above.**

_**'Focus on using the water to heal her wound. Use the power you received from Hestia as well. The water is yours to command and it will do your bidding; you only need to will it so.' **_**Poseidon said in his mind.**

**Percy focused on the water as he thought about Zoe's wound and the water healing it. The water around the two began to glow an ethereal sea green color before Percy placed a hand over Zoe's wound making his hand glow a soft orange color.**

**Percy locked eyes with Zoe, staring intently into them as he focused his mind on willing the water to heal the wound. As he worked, Percy felt the power within the water increase immensely as the glow around the brightened to the point of almost being blinding.**

**Beads of sweat poured down his face as the colour slowly returned to Zoe's. Percy continued for another minute before he felt Poseidon enter his mind once again.**

_**'She will survive Perseus. I am sorry for the wrongs I have committed against you; I can only try to make amends for my mistakes.'**_** He said before the presence vanished from his mind completely.**

"You have Uncle" Percy said, smiling at his birth father.

**Slowly the glow of the water began to dim as Percy lifted Zoe back out of the water, his eyes never having left hers throughout the entire process. As he reached the shore, he gently set her on her feet before his vision darkened and he fell face first in the sand. He was still conscious but his body refused to move, exhaustion finally taking its toll on the young demigod.**

**Zoe knelt down next to Percy as she rolled him over. She sighed with relief when she saw he was still alive and awake but clearly past his limits in exhaustion.**

**"Why Perseus?" She asked softly.**

"Why not?" he whispered to her with a slight grin on his face.

**Percy forced himself to smile, "I promised you wouldn't die and I keep my promises."**

**Zoe couldn't help but smile at his words as Artemis, Annabeth and Thalia reached the duo.**

**"How are you alive?" Artemis asked in shock.**

**Zoe smiled and pointed to Percy. Artemis' eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, summoning some nectar and a square of ambrosia.**

**"Help him sit up." The goddess commanded.**

**Zoe gently propped Percy up and Artemis poured some nectar down his throat. Percy took a couple deep breaths before taking the ambrosia from Artemis and popping the entire thing in his mouth. After a few seconds he let out a loud sigh, "Well that kind of sucked. I'm beat."**

The whole room burst into a fit of giggles despite the severity of the previous events.

**The three girls and Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at his words.**

**"I must get to the winter solstice meeting. I cannot take you with me but you four must get to Olympus as soon and possible." Artemis said as he pulled out a hunting horn and blew. A minute later, her chariot being pulled by two stags descended from the sky.**

**Percy slowly got to his feet with the help of Zoe and Annabeth and saw Artemis looking him.**

**"How did you do it Perseus?" She asked.**

**Percy shrugged, "Poseidon said he owed me for being a dead beat dad and told me how I could heal her in my mind. I'm sorry for just grabbing her without explaining but I didn't think I had a lot of time."**

**Artemis smiled at him, "I think I can forgive you just this once; you did save my best friend after all."**

**Percy nodded, "I couldn't lose another friend on this quest and I did promise Zoe she would survive to return to her sisters in the hunt."**

**A pained look crossed Artemis' face, "Yes I felt the loss of my second oldest huntress but I am sure she will enjoy Elysium with her other fallen sisters. Thank you for saving Zoe at least." She said before she did something that shocked Percy to his core. The man-hating goddess Artemis stepped forward and hugged a male demigod. When she did she leaned down to his ear, "Thank you for the sacrifice; I was beginning to lose hope when you did that."**

The entire Olympains council was shocked and lost for words. The man-hating Goddess had just hugged a man.

"Y-You hugged h-him?" Apollo asked but received no response

**When she pulled back, Percy nodded back to her before the goddess hopped in her chariot, grabbing the reins and taking off into the night sky.**

**Percy turned back to three companions to see Thalia and Annabeth grinning at him while Zoe was smiling at him with a mixture of gratitude, happiness and something he couldn't figure out.**

**"So how do we get to Olympus?" Thalia asked after a minute.**

**An evil smirk appeared on Percy's face, "Well I certainly don't have the energy to shadow travel us there but I have a friend that should be able to do it quite easily."**

**All three girls paled when they realized why he was smirking. Percy pulled a whistle out of his pocket before blowing on it. None of the girls could hear the sound made by the whistle but a minute later, a giant shadow appeared in front of Percy and out popped the world's largest Hellhound.**

**"Who's a good boy Cerberus?" Percy said as he reached up and scratched behind the ear of the middle head. The giant Hellhound barked loudly before shaking his back leg as Percy scratched him. The force of his back leg hitting the ground made the three girls steady themselves from the rumble it sent through the earth.**

**"Can you take us to New York buddy?" Percy asked as he stopped scratching.**

**Cerberus let out a loud bark with all three head before crouching down on the ground for his riders to climb on.**

**Percy climbed onto the back of Cerberus first before extending his hand for Zoe to take and pulled her up behind him. Thalia and Annabeth quickly followed suit.**

**"I would recommend holding on girls, it's a bit of a bumpy ride." Percy said still smirking.**

**Zoe quickly wrapped her arms around Percy squeezing tight while Annabeth and Thalia quickly grabbed handfuls of fur.**

"I bet Cerberus didn't like the fur pulling" Nico joked and Bianca laughed.

**Percy leaned down and whispered something into Cerberus' ear before the giant Hellhound barked loudly and sprinted off into a shadow.**

**Zoe's eyes widened as Cerberus took off. She hugged herself tightly to Percy's back before everything went dark. A minute later, she felt a pair of hands grab hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.**

**"We're here girls." Percy said as all three girls opened their eyes to find themselves at the foot of the Empire State building.**

**Percy climbed off first; helping the girls down as they descended the giant Hellhound's back. Percy scratched Cerberus' head one last time before the Hellhound ran off into another shadow and disappeared.**

**The three girls and Percy walked into the Empire State building and after a few threats and Thalia shocking the security guard, they were able to get the key for the elevator. Once they reached the throne room doors they slowly pushed them open to find twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses sitting in their thrones while Hades sat in a guest throne and Hestia was at her place near the hearth.**

**They all walked in and bowed in the middle of the throne room and waited for Zeus to speak. Before he could, Demeter stepped off her throne and made her way to Percy.**

**"What happened to your hair Percy?" She asked with worry.**

**Percy looked at his grandmother confused until Artemis spoke up, "I have yet to explain the events that led to my rescue but Perseus' hair has a large streak of gray from holding the sky in my place so that I could battle Atlas and put him back in his place under the sky."**

**Most of the gods and goddesses looked at Percy in shock.**

Percy laughed. "It seems I have that effect on people quite a lot."

Many Gods, campers and some Hunters chuckled.

**"How did a little runt like him hold the sky?" Ares grunted from his throne.**

**Hades scoffed, "Coming from the god whose children couldn't defeat my son six against one. Know your place war-god; my son is already twice the man you'll ever be."**

**Ares stood up as his eyes caught fire before Zeus slammed his bolt into the ground, "Sit down Ares, Perseus has done Olympus a great service by helping to save my daughter."**

**Ares glared at Percy who gave him a cheeky grin in response.**

**Artemis recounted the events on Mount Othrys to the council to which Percy received even more looks of awe from the majority of the council. The fact he stood toe to toe with Atlas for several minutes made a number look at the demigod somewhat warily while Hades, Demeter and Hestia all looked at Percy proudly.**

**"Now that we know the events of the quest, we must discuss the great prophecy. My daughter turns sixteen tomorrow and according to the prophecy; she will make a decision that will decide our fates." Zeus said somewhat worriedly.**

**Before anyone could reply, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light died down, the Three Fates stood in the middle of the room all looking through narrowed eyes at Percy.**

**"You have altered fate, demigod." The Fates hissed in unison.**

**Percy's jaw dropped. He wanted to reply but he knew they were right.**

**"What do you mean altered fate?" Zeus asked a bit nervously from his throne.**

**"Zoe Nightshade was supposed to die tonight but did not because of this demigod and the interference of another god in this room." The middle Fate answered coldly.**

**Poseidon's eyes widened as he slumped him throne a little nervously.**

**"Zoe Nightshade is supposed to be dead and Thalia Grace in her place as lieutenant of the hunters. Now fate has changed and we are here to amend these mistakes." The left Fate followed.**

**Artemis' eyes widened at their words, "You cannot kill her!" She yelled from her throne.**

**The three sisters sent a harsh glare in her direction making Artemis shrink back a bit.**

**"We do not decide fate. We simply guide it to its end. Now fate has changed. While some things remain the same, some have also changed. Thalia Grace is not destined to be the child of the prophecy, Perseus Jackson is. Thalia Grace has an important role to play but not as the child of the prophecy but as the leader of the hunt. Zoe Nightshade can either accept her death or be released from her oath from the hunters. Either way, she must not be a member of the hunt by the end of this night for fate to be righted again; the choice is yours." The Fates said in unison before vanishing from the throne room.**

**The room was silent after the Fates left. Zeus looked at Percy angrily; his daughter should be the hero, not some spawn of Poseidon or Hades. **

"While I rather the prophecy wasn't about me, I'd gladly offer my self up to protect my friends and family. I couldn't let Thalia or either of my siblings go through what I had to." Percy said to Zeus who smiled at the boys sincerity and how he cared for his daughter.

**Artemis was staring blankly ahead as she realized she had lost her best friend either to death or mortality.**

**After a minute Athena stood up, "We cannot ignore an order from the Fates themselves. Thalia must join the hunters and Zoe must either be released from her oath of service to Artemis or be killed."**

**Zoe's face was pale white as her whole world had been turned upside down.**

**"I will release her from her oath. We are not killing Zoe." Artemis said with finality before turning to Thalia, "Are you okay with joining the hunt?"**

**Thalia nodded quickly, a look of relief clearly evident on her face.**

**"And what of your last lieutenant? We cannot allow the daughter of a Titan to roam freely." Zeus said as he eyes Zoe warily.**

**"She can come to Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and I." Percy said stepping forward as Annabeth nodded her head.**

**"A daughter of a Titan at Camp Half Blood?" Zeus said with disbelief.**

**Percy's eyes narrowed at the King of the Gods, "Is not two millennia of loyal service to Lady Artemis enough to ensure her loyalties? By your reasoning, the majority of the council should not be trusted, son of Kronos."**

**Zeus' face reddened in anger, "Watch yourself when you speak to me demigod."**

**Artemis stood up, "She will stay in my cabin. She is like a daughter to me and I will claim her at camp and vouch for her loyalties."**

**Zeus continued to glare at Percy for a minute before turning back to the council, "If that's all then this Winter Solstice meeting is complete, dismissed."**

**Zeus and the majority of the Olympians flashed out of their thrones while a few remained behind to speak to the demigods.**

**The first to approach Percy was Apollo, a megawatt grin plastered on his face.**

**"Apollo," Percy said calmly before Apollo put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"I owe you big time, Perce. Anything you need in the future, as long as it is within my power, you only need to say the word." He said still grinning.**

"The word" Percy said cheekily earning a laugh from many of the immature campers, Hermer and Apollo while the rest looked at him like he'd just grown an extra head.

"Wow, tough crowd" he added.

**Percy nodded, "Thanks Apollo."**

**Apollo nodded and noticed Poseidon approaching, "Well I'll leave you to it bro but thanks again for saving my baby sis."**

"I am _not_ your baby sister. I am _older_ than you!" Artemis screeched at her brother.

**Percy nodded numbly as his eyes narrowed at the approaching form of Poseidon. Apollo flashed out while Hades and Demeter quickly flashed to Percy's side when they saw Poseidon going near him.**

**"What do you want with my son?" Hades growled.**

**Poseidon held up his hands, "I just need a word with him."**

**Hades was about to snap back but Percy turned to his father, "It's fine Dad, it will only take a minute."**

**Hades' eyes narrowed before he nodded and walked away but not out of earshot.**

**Poseidon looked at Percy warily, "I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for the life I forced you to live Perseus. I know I lost my chance to be your father but I was hoping we could at least be on speaking terms."**

**Percy eyed the god in front of him before speaking, "Why did you help me save Zoe?"**

**Poseidon was a little surprised by the question but answered after a minute, "I was hoping that by at least stopping you from losing someone else close to you that I could begin to have some type of relationship with you. Even if you will never let me be your father, I still care about you and will help you when I can."**

**Percy's eyes narrowed as he studied his birth father for deceit, "Very well Poseidon. I appreciate you helping me save a friend but we are still a long way from me forgiving you. But I suppose it won't hurt to have one less god looking to kill me. We will see what happens from here."**

**Poseidon nodded sadly, "That is all I can ask of you. Take care of yourself Perseus." He said before dissolving into a sea breeze.**

**Hades and Demeter walked back up to Percy as Demeter pulled her grandson into a hug, "You have done well Percy. Battling a Titan and holding the sky, I don't know if I've ever been so proud." She said before turning to Hades, "You see what I mean. Feed that other boy of yours some cereal and he'll be as powerful as Percy here."**

The room erupted with laughter. You've gotta love Demeter and her cereal.

**Hades rolled his eyes before putting a hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Perseus. Come and visit your mother and I once you get settled back into camp."**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you father."**

**Hades gave his son a small smile before he was engulfed by a shadow. Demeter smiled warmly at her grandson before vanishing in a green light.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room was empty save for Artemis with Zoe standing by her side. Artemis had a saddened look on her face as they approached Percy.**

**"Zoe go wait outside with Thalia. I need a quick word with Perseus." Artemis said.**

**Zoe nodded and walked out of the throne room leaving Percy alone with Artemis.**

**"I am sorry Lady Artemis; I did not know this would happen." Percy said apologetically.**

**Artemis nodded slowly, "I know you could not have predicted this happening but I have a favor to ask of you Perseus."**

**Percy looked at the goddess a little surprised but nodded.**

**"Please watch over Zoe. I know she can more than handle herself but she will be on her own in camp and I do not wish to lose her altogether. Many will not trust her because of her father just as some don't trust you because of your father." Artemis asked hopefully.**

**Percy nodded, "I will make sure no one messes with her. She is my friend and I do not let my family and friends get hurt."**

**Artemis looked at Percy seriously, "I have a feeling you will need her when the time for war comes. Keep her close as she is a powerful friend to have watching your back; she has watched mine for the past two millennia."**

**Percy nodded, "I will Lady Artemis, I swear it on the Styx."**

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room as Artemis looked at Percy shocked before she smiled.**

**"Thank you Perseus, you are one of the few good males still left out there." She said before turning to walk out of the throne room with Percy trailing behind.**

**Once outside, Artemis pulled Zoe into a tight embrace as a tear leaked out of her eye before putting a hand on Thalia's shoulder and disappearing in a silver light.**

**Percy turned a little nervously towards Zoe, "I'm sorry Zoe, I did not expect that to happen."**

**Zoe glared at him, "And now I have to go to the insufferable camp for who knows how long."**

**Percy smirked, "But on the plus side, you get to enjoy some more time with a charming son of Hades who you just happen to be lucky enough to be friends with."**

**Zoe stared at Percy before she chuckled, "Is that honestly supposed to make me feel better?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But either way you're stuck with me for a while."**

**Zoe sighed loudly, "Perhaps death would have been a better option."**

"HEY!" Percy yelped. "It's nice to know you love spending time with me" he said and glared playfully at his girlfriend.

**Percy rolled his eyes, "You ready to go to camp?"**

**"Do we have to?" Zoe asked dejectedly.**

**Percy shrugged, "We do eventually unless we want to taste Zeus' bolt but I suppose we could stop and grab some pizza on the way….."**

**Zoe looked at Percy incredulously before she shrugged, "I suppose it'll put off the inevitable for at least one more hour."**

**Percy grinned, "I was hoping you would say that, I'm starving. Shall we milady?" He said holding out his hand.**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway before a shadow engulfed the two from the streets of Olympus.**

"And that the end of the chapter" Hera said. "Who wishes to read now? She asked.

"I would like to, my love" Zeus said and used his hand to brush a loose strand of his wife's hair behind her ear.

Hera blushed slightly. It had been centuries since Zeus had do something like that to her.

She handed him the book and gave him a warm smile.

**Chapter 9: Brotherly Love**

* * *

**AN: The longest chapter so far. Let me know what you think whether you love it or hate it. **

**I think I might upload another chapter after lunch today but if not, you'll have to wait until Monday,... sorry.**

**Anyway, after the next chapter, there will be a chapter like the first in which the demigods and hunters stay in Olympus overnight. That chapter will just be for a little fun.**

**However, there are many of you who are against that idea then i wont do it.**

**Thanks,**

**PS: I need some ideas for a cool name that relates to my love of PJO and HoO.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Chapter 9

"And that the end of the chapter" Hera said. "Who wishes to read now? She asked.

"I would like to, my love" Zeus said and used his hand to brush a loose strand of his wife's hair behind her ear.

Hera blushed slightly. It had been centuries since Zeus had done something like that to her.

She handed him the book and gave him a warm smile.

**Chapter 9: Brotherly Love**

**Percy woke the next morning and tried to roll off his bed but quickly found himself on the floor of the Demeter cabin; his entire body was one big muscle ache from his battle with Atlas and holding the sky. As he lay there enjoying the pain free experience of not moving, his thoughts drifted back to the events in the throne room; he was now the child of the prophecy which changed things immensely for him, starting with the fact he would almost certainly die in less than two years' time. Exactly the reward he was looking for after battling a Titan and holding the sky to save a goddess he thought sarcastically. **

A few people chuckled at Percy's thought and he smiled at them.

**The one good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was he now had a couple of friends in camp. He and Annabeth had gotten closer and now Zoe would be a camper despite how unhappy she was about it. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by a worried feminine voice calling to him.**

**"Are you okay Percy? And what happened to your hair?" Katie asked as she knelt down to help him up.**

**Percy groaned as he let Katie pull him up, "I'm alright Katie, just a very long day yesterday."**

**Katie looked at him worriedly, "So I take it you guys rescued Lady Artemis?"**

**"Yes thankfully." Percy said back tiredly.**

**Katie smiled, "Are Thalia and Annabeth okay?"**

**Percy nodded slowly, "Yes they're both okay but Thalia won't be around camp anymore."**

**"What? Why?" She asked confused.**

**Percy sighed and recounted every event from the quest without skipping a detail. When he finished, Katie was looking at him with wide eyes.**

**"Y..You battled a Titan and held the sky?" She asked in shock.**

**"Yea and it sucked." Percy replied simply.**

All the male gods and campers laughed at Percy's summary of holding the sky while a few females cracked a smile.

**Katie shook her head and smiled, "You're something else Percy but I'm glad you're on our side."**

**Percy grinned and slipped his arm around Katie's shoulders, "I'll always be on your side Katie, we're family. Now how about some breakfast, I'm starving."**

Zoe snorted. "When aren't you hungry?" she said sarcastically.

"When I'm sleeping?" he offered and received a soft slap for his troubles but he couldn't help but grin.

**Katie could help but smile at his words as they headed for the dining pavilion. When they arrived, Percy noticed Zoe sitting by herself at the Artemis table. Before going to the Demeter table, he sat down next to her.**

**"Come sit at the Demeter table, no one likes to eat alone." Percy said kindly.**

**Zoe glared at him, "I am fine."**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay here with all your friends." He said as he stood and walked over to the Demeter table and sat down next to Katie.**

**After making his sacrifice to his parents, grandmother and Hestia, Percy returned to his table as Chiron stood and stomped his hooves to quiet everyone down. Much to Percy's displeasure, Chiron told the entire story of the quest as everyone stared at Percy in awe. Once he finished the story, Theo stood from his seat at the Poseidon table.**

**"Why is that lone huntress here?" He asked.**

"Oh boy" Percy grumbled and all the campers nodded at what was to come.

**"Zoe is no longer a member of the hunt and since she had no place to go, Perseus and Annabeth suggested she come to camp." Chiron explained.**

**"Who is her godly parent?" Theo asked.**

**Chiron glanced at Zoe who shrugged, "She is a daughter of Atlas." Chiron said a little warily.**

**"What? Jackson brought a traitor Titan spawn into camp?" Theo yelled as a number of campers stood up and joined in with his shouts of protest.**

"Slightly hypocritical, isn't he?" Beckendorf said, speaking for the first time.

"Slightly?" his girlfriend Silena asked.

"Touché"

**Chiron tried to bring order to the dining pavilion but his efforts were futile. Just as things began to get out of control and shriek of pain silenced the campers immediately. Theo was on his butt with a pitch black arrow imbedded in his shoulder.**

**Every demigod in the room eyes turned to the Demeter table where Percy stood on top of it, another arrow aimed at Theseus and his eyes ablaze with anger.**

"You just loved sticking arrows in him didn't you Perce?" Thalia asked but she wasn't really expecting a reply.

"Sure did, Tree Girl" he said with a smirk.

"Now was there any need for that Zombie Boy?" she asked.

Percy was about to respond but broke down in a fit of laughter. "S-Sorry" He said trying to form complete words and sentences. "Zombie Boy actually suits me" he said explaining his reasons for laughing.

Hades and Zeus quietly chuckled at their children's antics.

**"Her loyalty was vouched for by the goddess Lady Artemis herself. You dare question the word of an Olympian?" Percy growled to the now silent room.**

**Chiron was looking at Percy warily before turning back to the campers with an angry expression, "You will all sit down NOW! As Perseus just said, Artemis herself vouched for Zoe. Zoe's loyalties are not in question and the next person to question them will face severe punishment." Chiron said angrily from his place at the head of the pavilion.**

"That was a shock for all of us that day" Annabeth began. "Chiron never gets angry, do you Chiron?" she asked turning to the friendly centaur.

"No, my dear, I do not but that boy really got on my nerves" he replied.

**"Now calm down Perseus, we can't be having violence in the middle of breakfast." Chiron said slowly.**

**Percy nodded as the bow vanished from his hand. He turned back to Theseus with a look of hate, "That is strike two for you. First you attack my brother and now my friend; strike three will cost you your life." He spat at the wide-eyed son of Poseidon.**

**Percy jumped down from the table and continued to glare at the son of Poseidon. Within a few seconds he was joined by Katie, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Silena and a few others.**

"Argh, the mighty rebellion" Hermes joked and Apollo laughed.

**"You think this camp belongs to you sea spawn but that is not true anymore. This camp belongs to us now." Percy growled gesturing to himself and his friends.**

**Theseus glared at Percy as a few Apollo campers came to bring him to the infirmary, "This isn't over Jackson."**

**Percy grinned, "I'm looking forward to that."**

**Once Theseus was gone, Percy thanked those who came and stood by his side before sitting back down at the Demeter table. As he began to start eating, he felt a new person sit down beside him.**

**"Nice of you to join us." Percy said with a smirk, not looking up from his cereal.**

"You all see? My grandson eats his cereal and look how strong he is" Demeter said, smiling at Percy.

**"Shut up. I just don't like being stared at." Zoe growled back.**

**Percy nodded, "Grandma told me you're welcome to sit here whenever you want. She knew sitting alone wouldn't be very fun."**

**Zoe couldn't help but smile a bit before she began to eat her breakfast.**

**Line Break**

**For the next three days Percy spent his time around camp getting to know Bianca and Nico better while training them on their powers. Bianca was a natural in archery while Nico seemed to do better with his godly powers. Percy also got to know some of the campers a little better. Ever since the little confrontation in the dining pavilion, the camp seemed to have split down the middle with half following Theseus while the rest just did their own thing like Percy and his friends. Clarisse had become as outcast in her cabin as the only one who didn't think Theseus was their next savior. Theseus kept his distance from Percy with the exception of glares and stare downs during meals which Percy always returned with cheeky grins, only serving to further infuriate the son of Poseidon.**

**The one person Percy saw the almost none of was Zoe. She rarely left her cabin for anything other than meals.**

**After breakfast Percy watched as Zoe walked back to the Artemis cabin, her mood was easy enough to read even for a son of Hades. Percy waited until she was back in her cabin before making his way over. Instead of knocking, he shadow traveled to the other side of the door.**

**"What do you want Perseus?" Zoe asked from the bunk she was lying on, staring with bored expression at the ceiling.**

**"Oh you know, just curious as to what was so interesting in here that it has kept you locked up since we came back to camp." Percy replied dryly.**

**Zoe shook her head, "I hate it here. I miss my sisters and my life in the hunt." She said sadly.**

Artemis looked at Zoe sadly. She was upset that her best friend had no one to keep her company at camp… well except for Perseus. She was extremely thankful to him.

**Percy nodded, "I figured. I'm sorry you have to be here."**

**Zoe sighed, "It's not your fault."**

**Percy shook his head, "How about we go on a little adventure today?"**

**"To where exactly? The thrilling climbing wall or maybe a dangerous trek through the woods behind camp?" Zoe asked sarcastically.**

"HEY!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Those activities are fun" she said and all the campers nodded.

Zoe was about to respond but Percy beat her to it.

"Clarisse, think about it this way." He began. "If you'd been in the hunt for over two thousand years where you could hunt every kind of monster and be with your family, having fun, and then you suddenly had to come to camp, how would you feel?" he asked.

The Daughter of Ares sighed, "I guess you're right Jackson" she said.

Percy smirked, "I always am Clarisse, I always am"

This comment earned him a slap from Zoe for being cocky but then she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss for helping her out.

**Percy grinned at her reply, "I promise it will be far more dangerous than that. Besides, what do you have to lose? Are you going to miss some of the silver paint peeling off the ceiling?"**

**Zoe groaned, "I'm not in the mood Perseus."**

**Percy shook his head, "How about a deal. If you don't have fun today then I will let you get back to your new thrilling hobby of ceiling stare downs and won't bother you again. But if you do have fun then you can no longer call me Perseus; you have to call me Percy."**

"Ceiling Staring?" Apollo said with his rare 'thinking' face on. "Hey Hermes, we should totally try it later" he said and Hermes nodded before he too looked up at the ceiling.

Artemis slapped both of them on the back of their heads before muttering "stupid _boys_".

**Zoe sat up and looked Percy with narrowed eyes, "I could shoot just you with arrows until you leave."**

"Which would no doubt hurt me" Percy muttered to himself but Zoe heard him and let out a slight chuckle.

**Percy grinned at her, "Just get up, we're going."**

**Zoe rolled her eyes but sat up, "Where to Perseus?" She asked in an annoyed tone.**

**Percy offered her his hand, "That is for me to know and you to find out."**

**Zoe shook her head and took his hand before they were engulfed by a shadow. When they reappeared Zoe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.**

**"Why are we here?" She asked a little nervously.**

**Percy just shrugged, "I need to make a quick stop first."**

**Zoe looked around nervously as she stood outside the gates of Hades palace. Percy vanished leaving Zoe alone in the Underworld and very uncomfortable. A minute later Percy reappeared with a big grin on his face.**

**"Sorry I needed to grab something out of my room." Percy said casually.**

**Zoe glared at him, "I swear to the gods I will castrate you if you ever leave me alone in the Underworld again."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "Relax, it was like thirty seconds. Now take my hand and we'll be at our destination."**

"It was still thirty seconds too long" she mumbled.

"Tell me Zoe, how many times have left you alone in the underworld?" he asked casually but didn't expect an answer back.

"Oh, I don't know." She said, looking thoughtful. "Only about two hundred times!" she yelled the last part.

Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You wasn't actually supposed to answer that" he said and everyone, with the exception of Ares, Dionysus and Hera, laughed.

**Zoe shook her head annoyed before grabbing his hand. When they popped out of a shadow, Zoe was confused.**

**"Where are we?" She asked.**

**Percy smiled, "This is our, well actually, your little adventure for the day." Percy said as he pointed to a figure making their way towards them. When the figure was within ten feet, Zoe's jaw dropped. Her fallen friend Phoebe was making her way towards them.**

**Zoe turned to Percy in shock, "Why are we here?"**

**Percy shrugged, "You're depressed. So I convinced my Dad to let you spend the day in Elysium with some of your old friends. I thought it might cheer you up a bit."**

Zeus looked up at the book and glared at Hades, "Hades you broke the ancient laws" he exclaimed.

Hades smiled. "At the time, brother, I wasn't an Olympian so I cared not for rules"

Zeus was about to retort when he felt a soft hand grab his. "Let us finish the book, dear. We can speak with our brother later." Hera said.

Zeus grudgingly nodded and continued with the book.

**Zoe stared at Percy in shock before she launched herself at him, tackling him in a hug. Percy smiled at finally seeing his friend happy again.**

**"Thank you so much Perseus." Zoe said from where her head was buried in his chest.**

**Phoebe stood next to them smirking, "Out of the hunt only a few days and already found a man?"**

**Zoe detached herself from Percy, her face a bright shade of red as she glared at Phoebe.**

**Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Oh get over it Zoe, I'm only kidding. Besides Jackson's pretty cool, well for a man anyway."**

**Percy put his hand over his heart, "Phoebe, I'm so touched."**

**Phoebe chuckled at Percy's antics before turning back to Zoe with a glare, "Well are you going to spend the day standing there or are you going to give your dead sister a hug?"**

**Zoe looked at Phoebe confused, "Aren't you like a ghost?"**

**Phoebe smiled, "Usually but Lord Hades gave me and the rest of the girls a more solid form for the day so we can be like you. He said it was favor for a certain son of his."**

"Not to mention, his _best_ son" Percy said boastfully before sticking his tongue out at Nico.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed, playfully pouting.

**Zoe smiled and quickly embraced her recently deceased friend. When she pulled back she looked at Percy, "Thank you Perseus."**

**Percy shook his head, "We had a deal Zoe. It's PER-CY now."**

"Come on, Zoe, say it with me now. Per-cy… Percy" he said before chuckling at his girlfriend's glare.

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "Fine, thank you Percy."**

**Percy grinned and held out his hand, "Take this pearl. You need to leave by the end of the day. Just step on the pearl and it will transport you back to the Artemis cabin at Camp Half Blood."**

**Zoe smiled and took the pearl before hugging Percy again. When she pulled back Percy just gave her crooked grin before he was engulfed by a shadow. When he smiled at her, Zoe felt her heart flutter a bit for the first time in millennia, something that made her eyes widen before she turned back to Phoebe who was calling some other fallen hunters over to them.**

**Line Break**

**Zoe returned at the end of her day in Elysium feeling much better than she had since she had left the hunt. Catching up with all the sisters she lost over her years in the hunt helped ease some of her depression. She was also surprised how many of the former hunters had good things to say about Percy. **

"Wow" was all Percy could mutter. He was shocked that they actually liked him… even if it was only a little bit.

"You made quite the impression on them" Zoe said before leaning her head on his chest again.

**He had underplayed his popularity among the fallen hunters after he began his archery training.**

**Zoe started to walk towards the dining pavilion when she was stopped by Annabeth who was jogging towards the sword fighting arena.**

**"Where are you going? Isn't it time for dinner?" Zoe asked confused.**

**Annabeth grinned, "It is but Theseus challenged Percy to a sword fight. No powers, he claims he's going to embarrass Percy in front of the entire camp."**

"YES! Another fight" Ares yelled, earning him a number of confused stares. "What? I happen to like fighting" he said before shrugging.

**Zoe's eyes widened before an evil grin slowly crept onto her face. She followed Annabeth to the arena where the majority of the campers were already seated and anxiously awaiting the fight. Chiron stood near the middle of the arena while Theseus stood in full battle armor. Percy on the other hand was lazily lying on his back in regular street clothes on the other side of the arena looking bored.**

Many laughed at this description of Percy and Ares sat on the edge of his seat again, waiting for a fight. Typical.

**Once everyone was seated, Percy finally stood up as Chiron quieted everyone down.**

**"The rules for the fight are no powers whatsoever. The will be no killing and maiming is to be kept to a minimum. The fight will be to surrender or incapacitation." Chiron announced to the arena.**

**Chiron nodded to the two combatants before yelling "Begin!"**

**Theseus strode confidently towards the center of the arena glaring harshly at Percy, "Where is your weapon Hades' spawn?"**

**Percy smiled, "Against you, I don't need one."**

Persephone stared at her son with a mixture of feelings: fear that he might get hurt: pride that he would stand up against a bully: and awe that he would use his bare hands.

**Theseus' face turned red with rage as he let loose a battle cry before charging at Percy. He slashed wildly as Percy ducked, dodged and weaved away from every strike. Theseus continued to press on, his anger growing as he failed to touch Percy.**

**"Fight me you coward!" Theseus bellowed.**

**Percy grinned as he jumped back from a wild slash, "Why? I think everyone is having fun watching you make a fool out of yourself."**

"That's true" Annabeth said with a big smile plastered on her face. "He looked like a 5 year old kid trying to hit a piñata, blindfolded, at his birthday party".

Percy smiled at his best friend.

**Theseus lunged forward and made a wild slash at Percy's head. Percy's hand shot up, pushing the flat of the blade with his hand and making Theseus stumble forward. Percy stepped behind him and grabbed the back of Theseus' armor, pulling hard and sending the son of Poseidon to the ground on his back hard.**

**Theseus jumped to his feet in a rage, "Fight me you coward! This is why your real godly parent abandoned you! You're nothing but a coward!"**

**Theseus charged forward but didn't anticipate Percy meeting his charge. He tried to slash at Percy but Percy was already inside his strike as he smacked Theseus sword hand making his sword clatter to the ground. Theseus' eyes widened as Percy grabbed his chest plate and threw him to the ground.**

**"Get up coward! Fight me! Make your daddy Poseidon proud." Percy yelled as he picked up Theseus' sword and tossed it to him. "Come on sea scum, show me your power!"**

Poseidon frowned. Even after Percy had told him he had made his peace with him, itstill hurt to read about how much he _used_ to hate him.

**Theseus picked up his sword and charged again trying to impale Percy with a quick stab but Percy spun to the right and kicked the outstretched sword out of his hand.**

**"Go! Get your weapon! Show me why you think you should run this camp!" Percy yelled as Theseus quickly ran to his sword.**

**As he reached his sword, Theseus looked at Percy warily before he noticed the laughing campers in the stands, all laughing at him.**

"He really did look stupid" a young Daughter of Aphrodite said to no one in particular and all the campers who were present nodded their heads.

**Theseus charged at Percy, trying to bring his sword down on the top of Percy's head but froze when Percy's hands shot up and caught the blade between the palms of his hands. Theseus tried to force the blade down but could barely move it, a small amount of blood began to drip from Percy's hands.**

Many Gods/Goddesses looked at Percy, amazed at the power he had. They knew he was powerful from when he fought in the 2nd Titan War but the fact that he was able to catch a sword, with so much power behind it, made them look at him with a slight look of awe.

**"Pathetic." Percy growled before be sent a powerful kick to Theseus stomach. Theseus stumbled back and lost his sword when he did. Percy grabbed the sword and spun it in his hand as he approached the now terrified son of Poseidon.**

**"Give up yet sea scum?" Percy asked as he glared at Theseus.**

**"Never!" Theseus growled as shot forward, tackling Percy to the ground.**

**The two demigods rolled a few times before Theseus ended up on top of Percy. He swung a hard punch at Percy's face but hit the ground as Percy turned his head. Percy pushed Theseus back and used his feet to launch the demigod backwards.**

**Percy climbed to his feet as Theseus charged at him again, throwing a wild punch that Percy caught in his hand. Percy sent a powerful blow to Theseus forearm, breaking it with a sickening crunch while never releasing his fist.**

Many people flinched at this description.

**Theseus cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Percy twisted the fist as Theseus screamed in agony when it forced his already broken arm to twist.**

**"Yield!" Percy yelled.**

**"Never," Theseus whimpered.**

**Percy shook his head before throwing a hard punch to the side of Theseus' head causing him to crumple to the ground unconscious.**

**Percy turned to the stunned spectators, "That's your hero? This is who you think will protect you? All of you can be great heroes; but no hero has ever been remembered as the person who followed someone else around. Train yourselves to be ready and all of you can achieve greatness in battle. But you will never achieve anything while you hide in shadow of some arrogant little prick like him." Percy yelled at the wide-eyed campers.**

**Percy looked over at Chiron who was smiling proudly at him, "Well done Perseus. I think that was a long time coming."**

**Percy grinned and walked out of the arena without another word.**

**Zoe was shocked at what she had seen in the arena. She knew Percy was powerful and skilled but he made a child of the big three look like a mortal fighting a god. She regained her wits and quickly followed Percy out of the arena. Just as she was about to yell for him to hold up, he disappeared into a shadow.**

**She cursed before she shrieked when she felt someone grab her shoulder and vanish with her. She reappeared atop the rocks that made up Zeus' fist with a smirking Percy next to her. She quickly punched him hard in the shoulder.**

**"Don't do that!" She growled at him.**

"You still do that to me though and it gets really annoying" she whispered in his ear.

"And that's why I do it" he whispered back with a smirk.

Zoe shook her head at his stupidity. She loved him but sometimes she just wanted to kick him in his crowned jewels.

**Percy rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry but I saw you following me but I didn't want to talk to any campers right now."**

**Zoe smirked as he rubbed his shoulder, "Well that was certainly interesting."**

**Percy shrugged, "I didn't want to do that but he was prodding me all day for a fight. It was time to put him in his place in front of everyone."**

**Zoe grinned, "Yes it certainly was but I doubt he will change."**

**"I don't really care what he does but hopefully people will start thinking for themselves instead of following his orders." Percy replied.**

**Zoe nodded, "Either way it was certainly entertaining."**

"It sure was" Connor said ad hi-fived his brother while all the campers nodded.

**Percy smiled, "It was wasn't it? Enough about that stupid little fight; how was your day in the Underworld?"**

**Zoe smiled, "It was perfect. It felt really good to see some of my old friends."**

**"So will you maybe come out of your cabin once in a while?" Percy asked hopefully.**

**Zoe glared at Percy a bit, "I still don't like it here."**

**"Neither do I but for now at least, we're stuck. Besides, I can sneak us out of here pretty much anytime we want. If you come hang out with me, I will bring you back to Elysium as often as I can." Percy said hopefully.**

**Zoe sighed, "Fine but you better get us out of here a lot; I really hate this place."**

"I had no idea you hated camp" Chiron said looking a little -a lot- hurt.

"It wasn't so much the camp, Chiron, even if I wasn't what I was used to. We just really hated a certain traitorous prick." Zoe said, hoping to cheer the old centaur up.

Chiron's face lit up and he smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Percy said to his girlfriend.

**"Deal," Percy said happily.**

**Zoe nodded and sat down on the rocks as she looked up into the slowly darkening sky. Percy sat down next to her and joined her in gazing at the sky.**

**"Percy, why do you care?" Zoe asked curiously.**

**"Care about what?" He replied confused.**

**"Keeping me happy here at camp. It's not your fault I'm here. You saved my life; it's not like you knew I'd be forced to leave the hunt." Zoe replied as her gazed shifted to Percy looking for his reaction.**

**Percy was silent for minute as he stared at the sky.**

**"Do you know what the great prophecy says?" Percy asked quietly.**

**Zoe was surprised by the question but shook her head, "I don't know the lines; it's a closely guarded secret by the gods."**

**Percy sighed;**

**"**_**A half-blood of the eldest gods**_

_**shall reach sixteen against all odds**_

_**And see the world in endless sleep**_

_**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap**_

_**A single choice shall end his days**_

_**Olympus to preserve or raze"**_

**Zoe's eyes widened as Percy recited the prophecy. Before she could speak, Percy continued.**

**"When my father adopted me, he put me into training to be the child of the prophecy. I know he cares about me but when he took me in, he was basically training me to die saving Olympus. **

Hades looked down at this. He'd never wanted his son to die, but he was vital for the salvation of Olympus.

**So for four years I trained every single day to become the best warrior I could be. No time for any friends other than my trainers. No one to talk to that was alive other than a few gods. Now that I know I am the prophecy child, I know my days are numbered. But in my fourteen years of life, I've never actually had a real friend. I've made some friends here at camp but I don't think I trust any of them completely. I don't know why, but I do trust you. Something just tells me that I can. So for however many days I have left to live, I want to do what I can to enjoy the time I have and I can't do that if one of my friends is miserable." Percy explained softly.**

Zoe took her head off of her boyfriend's chest and kissed him passionately. After about 30 seconds, they broke apart and were greeted with many wolf-whistles and the two blushed. Aphrodite looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

**Zoe sat on the rocks as she listened to Percy speak. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of Percy dying. She thought about the life he had lived so far and how short his remaining time could be.**

**"Percy, the prophecy doesn't necessarily mean you will die. Prophecies have double meanings and they almost never happen how we think they will." Zoe tried to explain.**

**Percy sighed as he laid back on the rocks and stared into the night sky, "I know that but 'a single choice shall end his days' doesn't exactly have a lot of meanings. It's okay though. If my life means that everyone else can live then I'm more than willing to give it."**

Many of the people who didn't know Percy that well gaped at him and they looked shocked when he said he'd willing die for them.

**"How can you say that? Don't you want to live?" Zoe asked worriedly.**

Aphrodite squealed again and everyone in the room covered their ears. "Aww, she's worried about him" she cooed.

Everyone shook their head at her childish behaviour.

**"Of course I'd like to live but I won't let my friends and family die in my place. When I was training, the best friend I had was Achilles. He told me the stories of his life and his biggest regret was not that he died in battle but that he died in a battle for a cause he didn't even believe in. He was happy to die fighting alongside his fellow Greeks but not in a war that was started over some stupid beauty contest between goddesses. **

Athena, Hera and Aphrodite looked down in shame. They all regretted starting the war, well except for Aphrodite.

**I know what it is this war is about and if this is how my life will end then I can't think of a better way to die than defending those closest to my heart. The reason life is worth living is having things in this world that are worth dying for." Percy said quietly.**

**Zoe stared at Percy in shock as he lay on the rocks, his eyes locked on the stars above. She couldn't shake the terrible pain in her chest as she thought about Percy dying. Without thinking, she laid back on the rocks before she scooted over to Percy laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense at first before relaxing again.**

**Zoe was shocked by her own actions but she also didn't move her head from Percy's shoulder. The truth was, she enjoyed being close to him and besides her racing heartbeat, she never felt more relaxed and safe in as long as she could remember than in her place cuddled up close to him.**

**"You saved me from my prophecy Percy; I won't let the next one take you, no matter what." She whispered quietly before a comfortable silence enveloped the two as they stared into the stars together.**

"Aww, they're finally realising that they've fallen for each other" Aphrodite cooed again.

"Well, I for one, am glad I fell in love with Zoe. She's perfect" Percy said and Zoe beamed at him. "and her beauty is unmatched" he added quietly so that only Zoe could hear him. Unfortunately, many gods/goddesses and campers heard and Aphrodite looked hurt and had a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Tell me Perseus, do you not think I am the definition of beauty? That I am not attractive enough?" she asked.

"I mean no disrespect Lady Aphrodite, but there is more to beauty that just looks" he answered and Zoe, all the female goddess and Hunters smiled at his answer.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to burst with rage but she quickly composed herself. Smirking, she teleported in front of Percy and spoke with as much charmspeak as she could muster.

"Prove it. Stand up and kiss me passionately, Perseus" she ordered and his eyes glazed over.

Zoe looked fearfully at her boyfriend as he seemed to struggle under the effects of her charmspeak. Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia and Artemis looked at Aphrodite murderously. Zoe had tears in her eyes as Percy looked at her, his eyes still glazed over.

Suddenly, Percy rose from his position on the floor and stepped towards the Goddess of Love. The Gods and Goddess who looked at Aphrodite murderously tried to get up and stop Percy but found themselves glued to their thrones, unable to move and only able to watch with horror.

By now, Zoe was crying on Annabeth's shoulder and the sound caused Percy to look at her. His eyes were still glazed over but he seemed able to fight the effects more as he looked at the love of his life.

"Hurry Perseus" Aphrodite said, her voice laced with pure charmspeak. "Kiss me"

Percy violently began shaking as he tried to fight the effects of her powerful charmspeak. Suddenly he stopped shaking and leant into the goddess.

Zoe's eyes were bloodshot and all the Olympians, Hunters and Campers looked at Aphrodite, who had a victorious smile plastered on her face, with disgust. As Percy's face got closer to hers, Aphrodite closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to come.

Without warning, Percy made a beeline for her right ear. "Not gonna happen Aphrodite" he said and the entire room looked at his with relief and awe.

Aphrodite screamed at his defiance and his ability to resist her most powerful charmspeak. In a fit of rage, she blasted a bolt of pink godly energy at Percy from point blank range, taking him off his feet and sending his flying across the room.

The room was suddenly filled with screams of tear and horror and many "NO!"s and "PERCY!"s. Zoe, Annabeth and Thalia ran to where Percy lay motionless across the room, whilst Hestia and Persephone teleported to him. Hades, Poseidon and Demeter quickly pulled out their Stygian Iron sword, Trident and Nature Staff, respectively, and levelled them at the throat of Aphrodite while glaring at her murderously.

Percy let out a grunt of pain and then a groan before he shakily go to his feet. "Urgh, that hurt" he muttered before Zoe tackled him into a hug as her eyes streamed with tears.

"You resisted!?" she half exclaimed, half asked.

"Of course I did" he muttered weakly. "I love you, Zoe and I'd never kiss another girl while we're together… hell I wouldn't kiss another girl, ever"

"I love you too Percy" she said before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

After they broke apart, they glanced to where Aphrodite was and saw her cowering with fear as three children of Kronos had their weapons levelled at her.

"Hey, Dad, Grandma and Uncle P'" he said. "You can let her go now. I'm fine… maybe a little sore, but I'm fine"

"But Per-" Poseidon tried to say.

"No it's okay. I hope she's learned her lesson and knows that I'm Zoe's and no one elses?" he said to/asked Aphrodite, who nodded her head vigorously.

They lowered their weapons grudgingly and sat back on their thrones.

"So, are we going to read the book or what?" Percy asked as he positioned himself back down with Zoe sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Well actually that's the end of the chapter" Zeus said. "I would ask who'd like to read next but it's getting late so why don't we rest for the night?" he asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"Where will we sle-" Percy began before Zeus let out a comical laugh.

"In the palaces' of your parents of course" he chuckled.

"Wait, my dad doesn't have a palace on Olympus-" Percy began but he was cut off again. This was getting quite annoying.

"Well then. It appears you have a choice on where to sleep, nephew. You may choose to sleep in Hestia's palace, Demeter's palace or Poseidon's palace" Zeus said, slightly smiling.

"He could also sleep in my palace" Artemis chimed in, earning her numerous stares from the room. "What? Perseus is my only male friend so he is more than welcome to stay in my palace for the night… as long as there's no funny business between him and Zoe" she added.

Percy and Zoe blushed a really healthy shade of red. "We've already spent some nights together-" Zoe said before covering her mouth and, if possible, blushing more.

Many people gaped at her statement before Percy saved her. "Not in that way" he said, glancing at his mom, dad and Artemis. "You know, just slept in the same bed. I'd never force her into doing something she doesn't want to do" he added and Zoe laced her hand through his.

Artemis looked at the two in, at first, shock, but then her expression softened and she smiled at Percy.

"So it's decided, young Perseus here will spend the night with Miss Nightshade in Artemis' palace." He chuckled before adding, "I wish him the best of luck".

The whole room bellowed with laughter, with the exception of Aphrodite who was still shaken from being threatened by three powerful gods, and the Hunters cracked their knuckles mischievously.

"Wait, what about Nico and Bianca" Percy asked, suddenly remembering his siblings. He was a bad brother.

"It's alright, Percy. They can spend the night in my palace" Demeter told her grandson.

Percy smiled. "Thanks Grandma" he said and hugged her.

They all left the throne room and everyone travelled to different parts of Olympus with their parents. Percy and Zoe walked hand in hand and occasionally chatted with many Hunters who were impressed that Percy managed to shake off Aphrodite's charmspeak.

"Maybe she'll think twice before trying that again" Percy said hopefully as Zoe snuggled closer to him as they walked.

Percy marvelled how big Olympus really was. While it was true that he'd been here when fighting the Titans, he'd never explored it fully. After 5 minutes, they made it to Artemis' palace.

It was a truly magnificent building and Percy knew that Annabeth would be drooling over the architecture right now. She had mentioned that she designed the new designs for Olympus but had never seen the completed buildings. As they entered, the Hunters all ran off and called 'dibs' on certain rooms. It was amazing how big it was inside and it reminded Percy of the TARDIS from Doctor Who –bigger on the inside.

He suddenly noticed that he had been standing in the middle of the living room and gaping at the inside of the palace. Zoe and Artemis snickered at his face before Zoe pulled him into a room with a double bed. Artemis was stood at the door with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I hope you behave yourselves tonight" she said laughing.

Percy and Zoe blushed bright red and were both lost for words. Artemis laughed one last time before leaving… only to shout, "THERE WILL BE NO HANKY PANKY IN MY PALACE" and all the Hunters laughed from their various rooms. If it was possible, Percy would have blushed more.

"Is it too late to run and sleep in Aunt Hestia's palace?" he asked jokingly.

"Yep" she replied, popping the 'p' and getting into the bed. She gestured for Percy to join her and he did. They cuddled up to each other under the blankets and kissed each other, passionately.

* * *

**AN: Now, some one submitted a review asking if there would be anyone coming from the future (Sorry I can't remeber your name). Originally I wasnt going to but after reading a few stories like this, i come up with the perfect way to introduce characters from the 2nd book... unfortunately it wont happen until the end of the 1st book so i'm sorry about that.**

**Someone also asked for more dialgoue between the characters reading the story so I tried to do that as well.**

**Well here's the next chapter. Admittedly, this chapter was supposed to go up on Friday but i was too lazy. There will another chapter tomorrow but it won't be about reading about another chapter; it will be about Percy spending the night in Artemis' palace, waking up and then going to breakfast.**

**I decided to this to liven things up a bit so its not just reading chapter after chapter.**

**So... let me know what you think about the chapter. Did you love, like or hate it? **

**Thanks,**

**PS: Still need a cover image if anyone wants to help out and i need a suggestion for a cool new display name... I'm stupid and can't seem to thin of a good one myself.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Nightmares and Breakfast

_Percy and Zoe blushed bright red and were both lost for words. Artemis laughed one last time before leaving… only to shout, "THERE WILL BE NO HANKY PANKY IN MY PALACE" and all the Hunters laughed from their various rooms. If it was possible, Percy would have blushed more._

"_Is it too late to run and sleep in Aunt Hestia's palace?" he asked jokingly._

"_Yep" she replied, popping the 'p' and getting into the bed. She gestured for Percy to join her and he did. They cuddled up to each other under the blankets and kissed each other, passionately._

It wasn't long until they both fell asleep. Percy lay on the double bed with his right arm wrapped around his girlfriend. Zoe had her head rested on his chest and looked like she was enjoying the warmth of her boyfriend. While asleep, Zoe wrapped her arms around Percy's waist and pulled herself closer to him. Subconsciously, Percy allowed her to cuddle closer to him.

It was a fairly quite night on Olympus with the exception of a minor gods talking rather loudly after spending their evening at a bar. Overall, the night was going smoothly until both Percy and Zoe developed a pained expression on their faces, while still asleep. It was quite obvious that their dreams were troubling.

**Zoe's Dream:**

Zoe was aboard a flying vessel that looked like a warship. She looked around for the most important person in her life but found herself unable to locate him. She roamed around the deck of the flying vessel-boat and looked over the edge. They –whoever she was with- were coming up to a city that looked remarkably like Rome but overhead, she could see the Golden Gate Bridge. They were in San Francisco and the city they were soon going to fly over was none other than Camp Jupiter.

Zoe had been here before with the Hunters and remembered that the Gods had two aspects: Greek and Roman. This was the Roman camp and counterpart of Camp Half-Blood.

Below, in a field that she remembered was called The Fields of Mars, stood two people both in armour and wore purple cloaks. She recognised the one on the left as the Praetor, Reyna; she was a skilled warrior and practically the leader of the camp. Her eyes travelled to the person on the left. It took her a while to finally figure out that this person beside Reyna was the co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter and _her boyfriend_, Percy Jackson.

As the warship/boat descended, the two Praetors stepped forwards to greet her and her crew. It struck her as odd when none of the crew had faces but she could tell that they were children and one of them was a very small Satyr.

Finally they touched down and exited the ship one-by-one. Zoe stepped out of the ship and stared at her boyfriend who was smiling at her. It seemed odd that Percy was Praetor of Camp Jupiter considering he was Greek and she got really pissed when Reyna tried to grab his hand.

Zoe grinned when he saw him knock her hand away and he grinned at her. Many Roman campers were staring at Percy from behind and many had looks of lust in their eyes. Percy ran to Zoe and made to give her a heartfelt hug. Suddenly, when they were a metre apart, a flash of light blinded them both. Stood between them were the three Fates who looked at Zoe with an amused smile on their faces.

"You should not have seen this Miss Nightshade" Clotho spoke. "Nobody should know their future"

As quickly as they came, the Fates disappeared. Looking around, she saw that she was in a room full of spider webs and that she had one wrapped around her leg. As soon as she noticed this, her leg was taken from underneath her and she was dragged by the web towards a huge crater in the ground. As she neared the edge, she could hear roars coming from the pit and several hands reached up to grab her.

"ZOE!" a familiar voice screamed as she neared the edge. She looked up to see it was Percy.

He had tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to win the tug of war with whatever was on the other end of the thread. She felt her grip slip and tumbled over the edge. The last thing she saw, before jolting up in her bed, was Percy's horrified and pained face.

**End Dream**

As she woke and jolted up, she noticed that she was sweating profusely.

**Percy's Dream:**

Percy suddenly found himself in a raging battle. Looking around, he saw several Olympians battling what looked like giants. They were 30 feet tall and looked monstrous. He saw many people fighting with the Olympians. He saw a blond haired boy with familiar electric blue eyes fighting with Zeus as they struggled to force a giant back. A rather large boy with a baby face was fighting with Ares and they too were struggling. Artemis, Apollo and several of his sons and Hunters were fighting two more giants and Annabeth was fighting with her mother against a giant with dreadlocks.

He saw his father and Uncle Poseidon struggling to fight against another giant and were surrounded by various monsters and creatures. He tried to make his way to help them but found that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that the ground had hands wrapped around his legs preventing him from moving.

Percy looked between the fights that involved his father and uncle and the ones that involved Artemis and his girlfriend. He could only stare and scream in horror as Zoe Nightshade, the love of his life, was struck down by the giant.

Suddenly, a flash of blinding light appeared and when it died down, Percy saw the three Fates.

"Only you can save them, young hero" Clotho rasped. "But now is not the time. Nobody should know their future."

They disappeared in another flash of light as Percy jolted awake.

**End Dream**

Percy bolted up into a sitting position. He was sweating heavily and looked extremely pale. It took both a while to register each other's presence but when they looked eyes they both embraced each other into a tight hug.

"Oh Percy" Zoe quietly exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you"

Percy rubbed her back reassuringly before he spoke in deep breaths. "Bad dream… war… giants… you died"

They both silently cried into each other, both shaken up by their dreams and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep, again, in that position. The difference this time was that they both didn't have any dreams.

"-rseus, Perseus, wake up please" a soft voice spoke in his ear.

"No mom, I don't wanna train with Achilles today" he groaned.

"Please Perseus, I must apologise" He bolted up before jumping from the bed in surprise and confusing, then drawing Riptide from his pocket.

"WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed waking Zoe, and probably all of Olympus up.

"P-Percy, what's wro-" she began before she caught sight of someone she recently loathed.

Stood there in a rather slutty nightgown was Aphrodite herself. Suddenly the bedroom door slapped open and all the Hunters barged in with arrows notched, looking for the threat. Artemis flashed in, in full hunter clothing with an arrow notched at Aphrodite's head.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite" she spat, looking murderous.

Aphrodite gulped a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead. "I c-came to ap-apologise to Perseus" she stuttered out.

Percy finally out of his shock, lowered his sword, but only slightly. "Why in the name of Zeus didn't you wait until breakfast?" he asked clearly annoyed that she had woken him up.

"I didn't want to do it in front of everyone" she said before lowering her voice slightly, "and I hopes that I could change your mind about kissing me".

Percy was about to tell her to 'go and fuck herself' but somehow he figured that a slut like her had already done that. Before he could even reply, several arrows were shot at Aphrodite but the managed to, somehow, dodge them. As she composed herself, she was met with a hard punch from a very pissed off and murderous Zoe Nightshade.

Zoe tackled her to the ground and lay into her, clearly not fazed by the fact that she was a Goddess. The love Goddess was now whimpering and had golden ichor spewing out of her nose and busted lip. Despite how much Percy wanted to Aphrodite taught a lesson, he felt bad seeing her unable to defend herself.

Finally, he good nature kicked in and he scooped his girlfriend away from the cowering Goddess of Love and Beauty. She must have been _sooo_ made because she started to hit and kick Percy when he scooped her over his shoulder. One of her punches connected with his nose and it busted, causing it to bleed heavily. Artemis and a few hunters winced when they see blood pour from his nose but he barely seemed fazed.

"Zoe, baby, calm down" he whispered calmly in her ear as she continued to thrash about. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, and I would _never _leave you for another woman…. Especially that slut" he continued and whispered the last part, causing her to giggle a little.

She stopped thrashing and dropped off of Percy's shoulder before noticing all the blood.

"Percy, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't leave me" she pleaded before breaking down crying.

Percy was in utter shock. _'She seriously thought I would leave her after she hurt me?'_ he asked/though confusedly. He wrapped his arms around her a held her tightly before rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Zoe, didn't you hear me?" he asked and she looked at him. "I would _never_ leave you. I love you Gods damn it."

"B-But I hurt y-you, Percy" she protested. "You have every right to hate me-" she was cut off as Percy crashed his lips into hers and she visibly relaxed.

"I love you Percy" she said.

"And I love you Zoe, more than you could image" was his reply as Artemis and the hunters stared at the two in shock.

She hugged him again and he returned the hug.

"Oh, and Aphrodite, you'll be wise to stay away from me for the rest of the story" Percy added, not even looking at the Goddess who flashed out with huff.

When they finally broke away, Artemis approached the pair. Percy flinched thinking that she was going to add him the jackalope population for kissing her best friend in the palace of the Goddess of Maidens.

"Thank you, Perseus" she said surprising Percy. "I think you were the only one who could have stopped her from attacking that-" she thought for a second "-slut"

"it was nothing, Artemis. I love Zoe and I knew that she probably wouldn't stop until Aphrodite was unconscious. And about all the blood-" he said and gestured to the thick red liquid covering the bed sheets, floor and his clothes before he was cut off.

"I got it" she said and smiled before snapping her fingers. The blood from the covers, floor and his clothes disappeared.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her. He laced his fingers through Zoe's before pecking her on her cheek.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Come on lovebirds, It's for breakfast" she said, glaring at the two playfully.

Despite having calmed his girlfriend down, he could think why she'd made him bleed. It was as if he didn't have the Curse of Achilles anymore.

10 minutes later, everyone was in the throne room again. Tables containing different breakfasts were in the middle of the room. As Percy ate his Fruit Loops, he tried to think back to his dream last night. Strangely enough, he couldn't remember a single thing except that something bad happened to Zoe.

Unknown to Percy, Zoe was thinking about the exact same thing and again, she couldn't remember anything either. This greatly bugged the two.

Warily, Percy approached the only person he knew that could help figure out why his curse vanished.

"Lady Athena" he greeted, bowing. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Of course, Perseus. I owe you for taking my father's master bolt for Annabeth."

"You owe me nothing, milady. Annabeth's my friend and I'll always protect my friends"

Athena gave him a smile at this and gestured for him to explain. After explaining what had happened this morning, he told her that he thinks he's lost his invulnerability.

"That is rather strange but I'm afraid I cannot help you Perseus. This has never happened before and I doubt anyone could explain it to you. I'm sorry Perse-"

'_We can tell you'_ a voice said in both Percy's and Athena's head.

'_The Fates?'_ Athena mentally exclaimed and Percy's jaw dropped.

'_Yes Goddess of Wisdom. We shall explain what has happened to Perseus' Achilles Curse'_ Clotho said.

'_During Perseus' and Miss Nightshades nightmare last night, they both saw a glimpse into the future. As Fates, we could not allow this so we intervened and erased the memories from them. However, Perseus underwent a slight side effect and, only, temporarily lost his invulnerability. As of now, he has it back so there is no need to worry'_ All 3 Fates said in unison… Creepy.

Percy let out a sigh of relief_. 'Thank you my ladies'_ he said, obviously happy.

Athena smiled at the Saviour of Olympus and ushered him back to his friends. He bowed to his friends mom and left to re-join his girlfriend and fellow campers.

After another 10 minutes in which everyone conversed about different topics and shared a laugh or two with each other, the tables disappeared and in their places, chairs and couches appeared in their places.

"So" Zeus said, getting everyone's attention. "Who wants to read the next chapter?" he asked.

"I'd like to father" Apollo said and Zeus handed him the book.

After flicking through the book to the correct chapter, he began to read.

**Chapter 10: Capture The Flag**

* * *

**UPDATED AN: A few of you asked me why Percy bleed when Zoe hit him and were confused that he didn't still have his invulnerability. I apologize because I forgot about that but hopefully I fixed it with this update. Sorry if it isn't a very good explanation because I'm ill and my brain cant think straight.**

**ALSO... There wont be a new chapter today because I'm ill but there definitely be at least one tomorrow.**

**A****N: So that the next chapter. In my opinion, it wasn't that good but if I wanted to upload a chapter today then this was the best I could do.**

**So anyway let me know what you think of it. I tried to show Percy's and Zoe's venerable sides with a nightmare, so yeah...**

**Anyway dont forget to review and tell me what you thought.**

**I WILL TRY AND UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES**

**Thanks,**

**PS: Recommended Stories:**

**I honestly found these stories really interesting an fun to read.**

The Queen's Champion - by Anaklusmos14

Lord Perseus, Child of Rome - by Anaklusmos14

Prince of Night - by Anaklusmos14

The Banished Olympian - by Anaklusmos14

The Legacy of Asgard - by Anaklusmos14

Timeless Warrior - by Anaklusmos14

The Seal of the Betrayed - by Anaklusmos14

and obviously...

Altered Destinies & Interwinded Destines - by Anaklusmos14

**As you can see, I'm a huge Anaklusmos14 fan!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Chapter 10

"So" Zeus said, getting everyone's attention. "Who wants to read the next chapter?" he asked.

"I'd like to father" Apollo said and Zeus handed him the book.

After flicking through the book to the correct chapter, he began to read.

**Chapter 10: Capture The Flag**

**(4 Months Later)**

**Percy stayed on the defensive, allowing his opponent to continue attacking while he used his sword to fend off the strikes with relative ease. He tried to make it look like he was trying hard but he knew he wasn't all that good at acting.**

**"Damn it Percy, will you try?" Zoe yelled as she swung her blade at his legs.**

**Percy jumped over her blade and back-stepped before Zoe could strike again.**

**"I am trying Zoe. What would you have me do?" Percy asked in an annoyed tone.**

**Zoe growled as she lunged forward with a jab aimed at his abdomen. Percy side-stepped and made a half-hearted swipe towards her legs.**

**Zoe swatted the blade aside, "I don't need you to baby me Perseus. Just fight me." She hissed at him.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes as Zoe lunged forward again. This time Percy stepped into the strike, swatting away her blade as he closed in, using his free hand to shove her off-balance he kicked her legs out from underneath her. Before she could slam into the ground, he put a hand to the back of her head to cushion it from the fall.**

"Aww" cooed an extremely exhausted and bruised Aphrodite.

Everyone turned to looked at the love goddess and cringed at the sight.

"Aphrodite, what happened to you?" asked a shocked Zeus.

"Um… I had a… misunderstanding with _someone_ over their boyfriend" she replied, clearly embarrassed.

Zoe smiled sadistically and Artemis let out a slight chuckle.

**"You said you wanted to learn how to wield a sword. I will teach you but you need to be willing to learn the way I know how to teach you." Percy said as he offered her his hand.**

**Zoe grudgingly took his hand, "I don't need to be babied." She grumbled.**

**Percy shook his head but smiled a bit, "I'm not babying you I promise. You don't notice but every time we spar I pick up the intensity a notch. This is exactly how I was when I learned and I complained exactly how you're complaining. **

Hades let out a bellowing laugh. "You did a bit more than complain, son. If I remember rightly, you threw the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen and refused to come out of your room for a week."

"DAD!" Percy complained. "Can you not embarrass me in front of my girlfriend and friends please? I have street cred' to try and uphold."

Many campers and Gods chuckled at his baby-ish behaviour.

**Luckily for you, I'm a lot nicer than Achilles; question him and he spends an hour smacking you around the arena with the flat of his blade."**

"I had bruises, in places you don't wanna know about, that lasted months-" Percy began.

"Come on, Perce. _Where_ did you have these bruises?" Connor asked smirking at Percy, who just sighed.

"Let's just say it made going to the toilet very difficult" he admitted, becoming slightly embarrassed again.

Everyone in the room erupted into laughter, with the exception of Dionysus who had fallen asleep, and Percy scowled at all of his friends and girlfriend.

**Zoe nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I just don't like feeling weak. I shouldn't have snapped at you."**

**"You're anything but weak Zoe and you know it. I'd be in for the fight of my life if you were using hunting knives. You just need to be patient, it's a new weapon for you and you're just barely learning to use it." Percy said.**

**Zoe smirked, "You are right; I would wipe the floor with you if I had my hunting knives."**

"Feeling confident, Zoe?" Percy asked teasingly. In response, Zoe playfully punched his stomach.

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I thought I remembered our last spar ending slightly differently."**

**Zoe scowled, "Everyone gets lucky once in a while."**

Many laughed at this and Artemis' jaw dropped slightly. Percy had beaten her best huntress in the art that she was the best at.

**Percy chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Zoe."**

**Before Zoe could retort, the sound of a hunting horn in the distance caused Zoe to freeze. Percy looked at his friend's face and smiled, "Go. We can finish this later."**

**Zoe smiled at him before sprinting out of the arena towards the borders of camp.**

**Percy shook his head smiling before a shadow engulfed him, taking him out of the arena.**

**Zoe ran straight to the borders of camp where she saw a group of teenage girls in silver parkas and combat boots being lead into camp by a familiar silver eyed twelve-year-old girl.**

**When Artemis saw Zoe approaching, a huge grin stretched across the goddess' face before she quickly engulfed her former lieutenant in a tight embrace.**

**"I've missed you my old friend." Artemis said as she let Zoe go.**

"I miss you every day" Artemis told her former lieutenant.

"So do I, milady"

**"It's been a long time my lady." Zoe said with a smile, "What brings you to camp?"**

**Artemis' expression darkened, "There are troubling things occurring with the Titans and their army. But they will be discussed later. First I would like to hear how things have been for you since you were forced to come here." She said before turning to Thalia, "Please bring the girls into my cabin to settle in, we will be here for a few days."**

**Thalia nodded, "Of course my lady."**

**Artemis put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and teleported them into the woods near Zeus' fist. Artemis sat down on a rock and gestured for Zoe to join her.**

**"How have things been at camp?" Artemis asked a little sadly.**

**Zoe sighed, "I miss the hunt." She said before her expression brightened a little, "But it has been alright my lady. At first it was miserable but things have slowly gotten better."**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Zoe shrugged, "When the campers found out who my father was, they were ready to throw me out of camp. That arrogant brat of Poseidon was leading them- **

All the people who hated the traitorous bastard, which was mostly everyone, growled at the mention of him.

**-until Percy put an arrow into his shoulder in the middle of breakfast. After that, a number of campers backed Percy up and since then no one has said a word about who my father is." She explained.**

**"How dare that insolent boy question your loyalty?" Artemis growled as she stood up in a rage.**

**Zoe chuckled at her mistress' reaction, "He rarely leaves his cabin anymore milady. He is hardly worth the trouble of turning him into a jackelope."**

**Artemis looked at Zoe confused.**

Percy smiled. He knew Zoe was about to tell Artemis about he had beaten the shit out of his _brother_.

**Zoe's smile turned mischievous, "Later that day, he had the brilliant idea of challenging Percy to a fight in front of camp. It was a fight without any powers, just weapons. He planned on humiliating Percy in front of camp."**

**Artemis' anger vanished and she laughed, "I assume Perseus put him in his place?"**

"Of course he did. Percy's the best sword fighter that camp has ever seen" Grover exclaimed. Everyone looked at him strangely after his outburst and he flushed with embarrassment. "What? It true" he stated proudly.

"Thanks G-Man" Percy said, giving his friend a high-five.

**Zoe's smile widened, "Percy fought him without a weapon and humiliated him in front of the entire camp. Since that day, he rarely comes out of his cabin for anything but meals."**

**Artemis chuckled at the image of Percy defeating that son of Poseidon without a weapon. She looked at her closest friend to see an amused smile on her face.**

**"So you and Perseus have become friends?" Artemis asked curiously.**

"Slightly more than friends" Zoe whispered into Percy's ear seductively.

Percy smiled before kissing her and rubbing circles on her back. She gazed lovingly at her boyfriend before resting her head on his crossed lap.

**Zoe nodded, "There are a few campers who I can tolerate but I would say Percy is the only real friend I have here. He has done a lot to make my transition out of the hunt as easy as possible."**

**Artemis looked at Zoe confused, "What do you mean?"**

**Zoe smiled, "For the first few days, I refused to come out of your cabin. But on the third day, Percy convinced me to leave camp with him. He surprised me by bringing me to the Underworld and even convinced his father to allow me to spend the day in Elysium with Phoebe and the rest of our fallen sisters. He has brought me there to see them a few times since then as well."**

Zeus started mumbling things about 'breaking ancient laws' and 'the underworld giving him the creeps' but no one paid him any attention.

**"But that is against the ancient laws." Artemis said shocked.**

**Zoe's expression darkened, "And why would he care about that? What will your father do? Kill him? Then who would be there to die so we can all live?" She said bitterly.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "What are you talking about Zoe?"**

**"I know the prophecy milady, Percy told me; "a single choice shall end his days" doesn't have a lot of meanings." Zoe said a little sadly.**

As she did now, remembering the war, but Percy simply gave her a reassuring squeeze and continued rubbing circles on her back.

**Artemis was frozen for a minute, "Percy told you the prophecy?"**

**Zoe nodded, "Yes. I am his friend and he needed someone to talk to about it with. Everyone acts like he should be honored to be the prophecy child but that is crap. No one who knew what the prophecy actually said would willingly take that responsibility, except Percy. He is willing to give his life to save all these arrogant campers and even the gods, most of whom could care less about him." She spat angrily.**

Many Gods looked down in shame. While it's true that many did not like Percy to begin with, they had grown to respect him as a warrior, ally and friend.

**"Zoe, it's no one's fault that Percy was destined to be the prophecy child." Artemis said shocked at her anger.**

**"I know that my lady but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Zoe said bitterly.**

**Artemis stared at Zoe a little shocked, "I see camp has changed you. I never thought I would see the day you would be so upset at the prospect of a male dying."**

**"Percy isn't like the men we hate. Most of the boys here try to flirt or hit on me but Percy treats me with respect. He has never flirted with or hit on me once and he has my back when I need it but doesn't think he needs to protect me either. He is the only person I actually enjoy being around here at camp." Zoe explained seriously.**

**Artemis smiled at Zoe's words, "I am glad you have someone you can trust in camp Zoe. I hoped you would stick close to Perseus; he has had a tough life and needs someone he can trust."**

"I trust Zoe with my life" he said and his girlfriend smiled at him from his lap.

"And I trust you with mine Perseus" she replied while Percy scowled playfully at the use of his full name.

**Zoe smiled as she remembered when Percy said she was the only person he fully trusted in camp.**

**"So what has brought you to camp my lady?" Zoe asked trying to change the subject.**

**Artemis sighed, "Apparently the Titan Army has discovered entrances to the Labyrinth and father believes they may use it to attack camp. We are here to discuss with Chiron and the cabin leaders what to do next about a possible attack on camp."**

**"Is there an entrance inside the camp?" Zoe asked.**

"Yes" Percy said out loud only to be elbowed in his stomach by an innocent looking Zoe.

"Spoilers" she teased earning her a dashing smile.

**"We don't know; we were hoping to find out while we are here." Artemis replied.**

**Zoe nodded, "How long will you be here?"**

**Artemis smiled, "At least a few days. Enough time to extend the hunters winning streak in capture the flag."**

**Zoe smirked at the goddess' confidence, "Don't be so sure milady. There isn't a single hunter who can defeat Percy in combat; not even if they teamed up against him. Of course I will be on the camper's side for once as well."**

"So this is how it all started then?" Percy asked Zoe.

Everyone gave him a confused look before he sighed. "That's the reason why, every time the Hunters come to camp, I have to guard the flag and battle Lady Artemis. Not cool, Zoe" he said, huffing playfully and put on a fake 'I'm upset' face.

Zoe and Artemis smiled mischievously at him causing him to gulp_. 'SHIT'_ he mentally shouted.

**"Well perhaps I will need to join my hunters in the game as well. I can't let our unbeaten streak end because the campers managed to steal my lieutenant from me." Artemis said with a sly smile.**

**"I think I would very much like to see you and Percy fight my lady. He may be the first to provide a challenge for you." Zoe said smiling deviously.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You think Percy can defeat me?"**

"Argh! Come on Zoe. There was no need to goad her into fighting me" he complained and several let out a slight chuckle.

**Zoe shook her head, "No, but I think you will be a surprised as how skilled he is in combat. I would never admit it to him but if he wanted to he could wipe the floor with me regardless of weapons used."**

**Artemis grinned, "I will make sure to find Percy during the game then."**

Percy put his head in his hands. His girlfriend was gonna get him killed one day… not that he minded, of course.

**Zoe nodded but looked at Artemis whose expression turned serious again.**

**"Do you think Percy's sister would consider joining the hunt? I have wanted to ask her since we saw her in Maine." Artemis asked seriously.**

"I'm not too sure what I'd like to do yet, Lady Artemis. That doesn't mean that I may not decide to join, I just want to spend time with my family." Bianca said, earning her a smile and a nod from the Moon Goddess.

**Zoe looked uncomfortable before answering, "I think she might but I would ask that you not ask her yet." She said a little warily.**

**"And why is that? Perseus said he would be happy if she joined." Artemis asked shocked at Zoe's answer.**

**Zoe sighed, "I think she would make a great hunter but I would ask that you not ask until after the conflict with the Titans. Percy does not have a lot of people close to him but his brother and sister mean everything to him. If he is going to die in the next year and a half then I don't want him to lose someone who means so much to him. He would never ask you not to or tell his sister not to join but I know he would be saddened if he lost her to the hunt."**

Percy leaned next to Zoe's ear and whispered, "Thank you, Zoe. I love you"

Zoe responded by kissing him. It was a short kiss but still full of passion and love.

**Artemis was silent as she thought about Zoe's words. After a minute she slowly nodded, "I will wait to ask her. Perseus has done a lot for me and I would not feel right to steal happiness from the one good man I've met in the last millennium."**

**Zoe bowed her head, "Thank you my lady."**

**Artemis smiled, "Let's get back to camp; your sisters have missed you."**

"Here, here" several hunters shouted.

**Line Break**

**Zoe sat in the Artemis chair around the ping-pong table while Thalia sat in the Zeus chair as the rest of the cabin counsellors filed into the makeshift war room in the big house. Once everyone was seated Chiron raised his hand to silence the counsellors.**

**"This war council meeting has been called to discuss the possibilty of an attack on camp through the Labyrinth. We have sent a small quest to try to locate an entrance in the city. Until we discover what to do next, Lady Artemis and the hunters will be staying at camp to help with defenses in the event of a surprise attack." Chiron explained.**

**Before anyone could speak, Artemis spoke up, "Excuse me Chiron, but where is Perseus?"**

**"Perseus isn't a cabin leader here at camp so he was not invited to the meeting." Chiron said a little warily.**

**Artemis' eyes narrowed but before she could speak, a loud voice interrupted her.**

"Oh boy" Artemis mumbled, remembering which arrogant fool the book was referring to.

**"We don't need that freak! He is nothing but dangerous." Theseus yelled before his eyes widened when he realized he had just cut off a man-hating goddess.**

**Artemis' eyes flashed with anger before she snapped her fingers. In a flash of silver light, the wide-eyed son of Poseidon transformed into a small bunny like animal with antlers atop its head.**

The whole room erupted into laughter. "He made quite a good jackalope" Thalia said between laughs.

**The room was silent with the exception of Zoe and Thalia who both burst into hysterical laughter.**

**Chiron looked nervously at Artemis, "Lady Artemis, I would rather not have to explain to Lord Poseidon that his son has become a small animal."**

**Artemis waved her hand dismissively, "Relax Chiron, I will turn him back once the meeting is over. His contribution will be much better in this form. Now can someone please summon Perseus; I would prefer to have the one male demigod I like take part in this meeting."**

**Chiron nodded, "Can someone go find Perseus so we can continue?"**

**Thalia stood up, "I'll get him, I've been looking forward to seeing my cousin again anyway."**

**Five minutes later Thalia and Percy walked into the war room laughing with each other before Percy's eyes landed on the jackelope seated in the Poseidon chair. His eyes snapped to Artemis before his grinned, "Nice work Lady Artemis, I can't help but compliment the improvements you made."**

A few of the immature campers and gods *cough* Apollo and Hermes *cough* failed to hold back another round of laughter and giggles.

**Artemis chuckled quietly before regaining her composure. She snapped her fingers conjuring up a chair for Percy to sit in.**

**Percy bowed his head to the goddess, "Thank you Lady Artemis."**

**Artemis nodded and turned back to Chiron who explained the purpose of the meeting again. Percy raised his hand about halfway through his speech stopping Chiron.**

**"Yea, I already know where the Labyrinth entrance is." Percy said casually.**

**Everyone looked at Percy in shock before Zoe spoke up, "What do you mean you know where it is? Why didn't you mention it?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Because no one asked. I'm a son of Hades; we have a knack for finding tunnels and underground passages.**

"That's true" Nico said. "I remember that time when Percy first tried to teach me shadow travelling and we ended up somewhere in Amsterdam. We were in a tunnel and when we exited, we found ourselves in the office of a s-" he said before a shadow covered his mouth.

"DUDE! We agreed to never mention that day ever again… like EVER" Percy said putting emphasise on the last word.

Nico and Bianca burst into giggles. "You told Bianca?!" Percy yelled/asked.

"Perseus what is your brother talking about" Persephone asked her son.

"Erm,… nothing mom-"

Before his mom could argue, Zoe interrupted Percy. "Perseus Jackson! You will tell us what happened in Amsterdam or gods help me, I will beat you into an inch of your life" she shouted.

Percy gulped. "I just remembered that I'm grounded. I better go to my room-" he said as he tried to get up; the shadows around him clamped him firmly in the spot he was in.

"Argh, Dad!" he whined.

"No, no, son. I want to know what happened too." Hades said smugly.

Percy turned to Nico. "You are so dead, _Nikky_" he said glaring at his younger sibling.

Sighing, Percy began to speak. "So when we exited that tunnel, it turns out it was a secret entrance that lead underneath a series of building and when we got out, we found ourselves in a…. strip club" Percy said in defeat.

Zoe looked absolutely murderous, Artemis looked at Percy was a sympathetic look on her face that said 'run', and Hades (along with many other Gods and campers) rolled on the floor laughing.

"Look it wasn't my fault-" he tried to explain before he was slapped by Zoe.

"Oh but that's not the best part is it Perce" Nico teased.

"You little Shit" Percy said before lunging at his brother as they both disappeared in a shadow.

Everyone looked at the spot where the two brothers disappeared before Zoe turned to Bianca. "What did Nico mean?" she asked with a highly murderous look in her eye.

"Erm,… before I do tell you, you need to know that Percy was not at fault and had his eyes closed the entire time" Bianca said warily.

Zoe nodded but did not lose that murderous look.

"Well, after they found out where they were. Percy tried to leave with Nico but… they were bombarded by three women who forced them both into chairs and gave them 'dances'" Bianca finished.

Zoe went red in the face. "Look Zoe, Percy swore to me that he had his eyes closed the entire time-" she said as Zoe lost her murderous look and her face slowly lost its colour of red. "-sadly, Nico couldn't say the same"

Hades let out loud laugh. "That's my boy" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the middle of the room and out stepped Percy who held Nico in a head lock. He let go of his brother and, slowly, approached Zoe.

"Look Zoe, I-" he began before he was cut off with a kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Bianca told me" she said before resuming their kiss.

Percy sent his sister a thankful look and smiled. He saw everyone looking at him funnily, "Shows over guys, shall we continue reading?" Percy asked with a huge relieved smile on his face.

**I found the entrance like a week into being here but figured it would be better if the campers didn't know about it. I assumed Chiron and the gods already knew where it was."**

**Artemis shook her head, "Now do you see why you need the most powerful demigod in camp included in your war councils? You have sent a quest out to the city for nothing."**

**Chiron's eyes widened, "I must Iris Message Clarisse at once. Continue the meeting, I will be back shortly."**

**Artemis turned back to the counselors shaking her head, "Where is the entrance Perseus?"**

**"Between some rocks near Zeus' fist. It's a tight squeeze but the delta symbol is clearly visible around five feet in." Percy replied.**

"You know, ive never quite understood why it's called Zeus' Fist. It looks more like a pile of-" Nico mused before he was cut off by a shadow covering his mouth.

"Nico, you idiot" Percy said pacepalming.

Zeus looked at the son of Hades with a murderous look on his face. His left eye was twitching and a vein in his forehead looked like it was going to burst.

"Lord Zeus, I'm sure my idiotic brother meant no disrespect. He has a tendency to speak without thinking" Percy said trying to save Nico.

"It must run in the family then, eh?" Zoe mused with a cunning smirk.

This comment caused Zeus to calm down before bursting into a bellowing laughter.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Apollo continued reading.

**Artemis nodded, "I will need you to take me there as soon as this meeting is over."**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis,"**

**"Thalia, please bring our little friend Theseus to my cabin. Tell the girls they can play with him but not to kill him… yet."**

**Thalia grinned evilly as she grabbed the jackelope by the scruff of his neck and jogged out of the war room.**

**"The rest of you can leave but someone please wait back for Chiron." Artemis said before waving Percy to follow her.**

**Once outside, Artemis put a hand on Percy's shoulder as they vanished in a silver light. They reappeared in front of Zeus' fist. Percy walked over to the rocks and slid between two rocks with Artemis right behind him. Percy pointed ahead where the delta symbol glowed softly in the moonlight.**

**Percy followed Artemis out of the rocks where she stopped, "Thank you Perseus; I will inform Olympus of this shortly."**

**Percy nodded and made to walk back towards camp but Artemis put a hand on his chest to stop him.**

**"I need to speak with you for a minute." Artemis said seriously.**

**Percy gulped a bit but nodded.**

"Hey, I'm not that scary I am?" Artemis demanded looking at Percy.

Percy gulped. "N-No, milady. You're all rainbows and sunshine's" he said, the last sentence laced with sarcasm.

"Ha- HEY!" she yelled, only just figuring out what he had meant.

**"What are your thoughts about Zoe?" Artemis asked stoically.**

"Weeeellllllll-"Percy said, dragging the word out, only to elbowed by his girlfriend. Unfazed, Percy continued. "She's mean, violent and abusive…. But I wouldn't have her any other way" he added with a smirk.

Zoe smiled before kissing him. "Percy's my bitch" she explained and the whole room erupted in laughter.

Percy's cheeks reddened comically.

**Percy looked at her confused, "Um, she is my friend. Is that not okay with you?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "That is the extent of your feelings?"**

**Percy's eyes widened before he chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about Lady Artemis. Zoe is probably my best friend in camp but- **

"HEY!" Grover and Annabeth yelled. "I thought I was your best friend?" They both yelled in unison.

Percy and Zoe chuckled.

**I'm not exactly looking for someone to date."**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"**

**Percy's expression turned serious, "I think you are well aware why Lady Artemis. It wouldn't make much sense to get too close to someone only to die on them in a little over a year. Besides, Zoe is bit out of my league."**

"Come again?" Zoe asked Percy. "You think that you're out of my league?" she asked unbelievably.

Percy nodded and motioned for Apollo to continue.

**Artemis' expression softened, "Perseus, prophecies are never certain. You managed to save Zoe from hers. Do not lose hope."**

**"I haven't lost hope but I also think realistically. No matter what I do, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. If I do die, then so be it. At least I will know that I died for something worthwhile." Percy explained seriously.**

"You idiot" Zoe said, "Why are you so calm when you're about die?"

Not really knowing how to answer that, Percy just shrugged. Zoe was about to lecture him but she was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.

**The goddess nodded with an impressed look on her face, "You are a very brave hero Perseus. Not many would face their fate as fearlessly as you are."**

**Percy just shrugged in response.**

**Artemis looked at him curiously, "What did you mean when you said Zoe was out of your league?"**

"Stupid book!" Percy groaned while his face heated up. "That was private"

Zoe and Artemis chuckled but Zoe wanted to know what he said about her.

**Percy's eyes widened at the question before he frowned a bit, "Please don't take this the wrong way Lady Artemis but Zoe is quite beautiful while my stepfather made sure I would never win any beauty contests in my short life."**

Zoe leaned up and kissed Percy. The kiss was full of love and passion. "I love you Percy, I always will"

"And I will always love you too, Zoe" he replied.

**Artemis frowned at his response, "Your scars only show the struggles you have overcome in your life. Do not think they take anything away from you. I only asked you about Zoe because I was surprised by how fondly she spoke of you but I am happy that you two have grown close. If she is forced to stay out of my hunt, it is reassuring to know she has someone like you to watch her back."**

**"You have nothing to worry about anyway; with the exception of me, Zoe has it made it quite clear to camp she still carries a strong dislike of men." Percy explained.**

**Artemis nodded approvingly, "It is good to know she still has the same taste towards men and the ability to recognize one of the rare good ones."**

**Percy smiled at her words, "That is very kind of you Lady Artemis."**

Zoe rested her head back on Percy's lap and he played with her silky hair. Artemis looked at the couple and smiled. _'They belong with each other'_ she mused in her head.

**Artemis smiled before it turned into a smirk, "You should prepare yourself for the fight of your life tomorrow night. Zoe took it upon herself to inform me you may be the first worthy mortal adversary for me. I will be playing with my hunters in capture the flag."**

"No matter how much I love you, that was cruel" he stated. "How about the next time the hunters come to camp, you can guard the flag?" he said to his smirking girlfriend. Her eyes widened in horror causing many people and gods to chuckle.

**Percy paled at her words before he scowled, "I'm going to kill her when I see her."**

**Artemis' smirk grew, "I would recommend you save your energy. I have no plans to go easy on you." She said as she grabbed Percy's shoulder and teleported them back to the cabin area in camp."**

**Line Break**

**Percy sat in a branch overlooking the clearing where his team's flag sat out in the open. His body was tense with anticipation for the coming fight. He wasn't worried but he did know that he was in for the fight of his life. His entire team was gone; all sent after the hunter's flag while he was sure he knew the only hunter that would be coming to get theirs was going to be none other than the goddess herself. His plan was simple; he didn't need to win but he did need to keep her occupied long enough for his friends to begin fighting their way through the hunter's defenses while Zoe or Annabeth snuck past them and captured their flag.**

**Percy was brought out of his thoughts by Artemis casually strolling into the clearing where she stopped in the middle.**

**"Come on out Perseus; I know you're here." Artemis called with mischievous smile playing on her lips.**

**Percy sighed loudly and jumped down from the branch and stood between the goddess and his team's flag.**

**Artemis grinned, "I hope you won't be a disappointment for me; Zoe spoke very highly of your skills."**

"Well I don't think that she woyuld have looked too good if Percy got his ass wooped in the first 2 minutes, eh?" Annabeth teased.

**A small smile crept on to Percy's face, "Well there's only one way to find out." He said as he held out his hand. His Stygian Iron blade shot out of the earth before his held out his other hand where an identical blade shot up into his outstretched hand.**

**Artemis smiled and nodded and two silver hunting knives appeared in her hands.**

**Without another word the goddess lunged towards Percy bringing down her hunting knives in a downward arc. Percy raised his blade and blocked before slashing at the goddess with his other sword.**

**Artemis jumped back but quickly lunged at him again, this time feinting the strike with her knives and quickly crouching and kicking Percy's legs out from under him. **

"Ha, whipped" Hermes laughed.

**Percy landed on his back and rolled to the side just in time to avoid being stabbed in the chest. Percy jumped to his feet only to be kicked hard in the chest.**

**Percy stumbled back and had to spin to his left to avoid being cut open by a blur of silver hunting knives. He received a glancing blow, opening up a shallow cut on his shoulder. Percy winced from the blade before focusing on the charging goddess again. Artemis sent a hard kick towards Percy's stomach and was shocked when Percy swatted away her foot with the hilts of his swords, causing the goddess to stumble and wince from the power of the strike.**

**This time Percy attacked, bringing both swords down in a downward arc towards her head. Artemis raised her knives to block, giving Percy the chance to kick the goddess in her leg, knocking her down to a knee. Percy swung again only to be blocked but sent a hard kick to Artemis' exposed ribcage, knocking her off a knee and onto the ground.**

Apollo looked up from the book and smirked. "Ha, my li'l Sis' got her ass kicked"

As if on instinct, he ducked to avoid a silver arrow that would have hit him in between the eyes.

**Artemis was on her feet again before Percy could attack, her eyes looking at the demigod in front of her with new respect. Percy stepped back a few feet and let the sword drop out of his left hand before a hunting knife appeared in it a second later. Artemis raised an eyebrow but had no time to ask why when Percy charged her again. Percy made a wild slash to her left side only to have Artemis block the strike and then lock his blade between her two knives. Artemis smirked as she twisted the blade and knocked it out of his hand. Percy returned the smirk as slashed a gash in the goddess' ribcage with his hunting knife. Ichor began to slowly leak from the wound as Percy stepped back and his other sword shot out of the earth and into his waiting hand.**

**Artemis grabbed her wounded side as she stared at Percy in shock, realizing he lost his sword on purpose as it opened her other side up for his other blade to strike.**

"You see guys, I have my occasional spells of genius" Percy said to all his friends and all of them laughed.

**Artemis' eyes narrowed as she sprinted forward, sending a flurry of strikes at Percy who struggled to keep up with her speed. Artemis feinted a strike to his legs before driving a hunting knife through Percy's exposed shoulder. Percy grunted in pain as he jumped back, blood flowing freely from his shoulder now. Artemis pressed her attack, trying to get inside the reach of his sword but Percy met every strike she sent with either his sword or knife. As Artemis' frustration grew, her strikes became more wild and unpredictable. Percy raised his sword to block a strike at his wounded shoulder and received a hard kick to his stomach for his troubles.**

**Percy hunched over as Artemis made to attack again but Percy lunged forward, tackling Artemis to the ground before quickly rolling off and climbing back to his feet. Artemis jumped back to her feet but barely had enough time to raise her blade to block his sword. Percy's hunting knife slid across her exposed thigh, drawing a deeper gash than her last cut.**

**Artemis growled as she lunged forward using her godly speed, dropping into a crouch as she swept Percy's feet out from under him and knocked him on his back again. In a blur of silver Artemis pinned Percy to the ground and held a hunting knife to his throat.**

**"You lose." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face.**

**"The battle yes but the war no." Came the amused voice of Zoe from a few feet behind Artemis.**

**Artemis' eyes widened before she got off Percy and turned to see Zoe standing beside all the campers and hunters with the hunter's flag in her hand and a smug smile on her face.**

**Artemis stared at Zoe in shock before a small smile crept onto her face, "I take it you captured the flag?."**

**Zoe nodded as she looked behind the goddess to see Percy panting heavily and clutching his bleeding shoulder, clearly exhausted.**

"Smart boy" Athena commented. "He knew he couldn't win so he held out as long as he could so that his team could capture their objective. A plan worthy of myself" she added, smiling at Percy.

"Thank you, Lady Athena" was his respectful reply.

**Artemis turned back to Percy and offered him her hand. Percy took it gratefully as she pulled him to his feet. Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and sent a few pulses of silver light into his wound before it closed up.**

**"Very impressive Perseus; you are a very skilled fighter." Artemis said in a respectful tone.**

**Percy bowed his head a bit, "As are you Lady Artemis; that was the toughest fight of my life."**

**Artemis grinned at his statement before Chiron cantered over to the crowd of demigods and hunters.**

**"We need another war council Lady Artemis; Clarisse has returned and brought news of the Titan Army's plans." Chiron said seriously.**

**Artemis nodded, "Give me twenty minutes and I shall join you in the big house. I assume Perseus will be included in the meeting this time?" She said with an eyebrow raised.**

**Chiron nodded, "Of course Lady Artemis."**

"It wouldn't surprise me if Chiron didn't wet himself then" Thalia said. "Lady Artemis' face gave off the 'he-joins-us-or-I-spank-your-hairy-hind" she laughed.

"I did _NOT_" Artemis defended.

"Did too, milady" Chiron chimed in.

Artemis smiled and shrugged in response.

**Artemis nodded as the demigods began to disperse. After sending most of her hunters back to their cabin, she walked with Percy and Zoe towards the big house.**

**As they walked, Artemis began to speak, "There will most likely be a quest issued to deal with the problem of the Titans using the Labyrinth. I would ask that both of you make sure you are on it. Should the Titan's get into camp through the maze, it will be very difficult to defend the camp."**

**Percy and Zoe glanced at each other briefly before nodding to Artemis.**

**When the trio arrived in the war room, they discovered Annabeth had already been sent to the oracle. Theseus was slumped in his chair looking nervously towards Artemis who had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. **

"Now that a scary sight" Apollo said, glancing nervously at his sister. He shrunk back in his throne when he received a glare.

**Chiron explained how Clarisse found a demigod near one of the entrances to the Labyrinth who had been lost for a while down there. Despite his current mental state, they were able to decipher the Titan Army's plans to find Ariadne's string before mounting an attack on Camp Half Blood.**

**Five minutes later Annabeth came down the stairs with a pale face and showed no signs of knowing everyone was looking at her until Thalia snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.**

**"What was the prophecy my dear?" Chiron asked.**

**Annabeth nodded numbly before speaking;**

_**"Four shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze  
Two children of the sea guide the way  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand  
the child of Athena's final stand  
Destroy with a hero's final breath  
And lose a love to worse than death"**_

**"Well this one sounds like a blast." Percy said sarcastically from his seat.**

The throne room erupted into many giggles, snickers and a variety of other kinds of laughter.

**Zoe rolled her eyes but was extremely troubled by the words of the prophecy.**

**"Well I think the prophecy is pretty clear about who is going." Chiron announced to the room.**

**"Great so our success depends on Jackson; this won't end well." Theseus spat from his seat.**

"Jerk" Zoe muttered.

"Yeah but he made a great jackalope" Percy argued.

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "Who said you were coming on this quest?"**

**Theseus' eyes narrowed, "The sea obviously refers to me you idiot."**

"I really don't see how he can call anyone an idiot" Thalia said with a scowl on her face.

**Percy's eyes shifted to the pitcher of water at the end of the table. He raised his hand as the water floated out of the pitcher before it hardened into a shard of ice which floated over to Theseus, the sharp jagged end inches from his neck.**

**"Do not presume to think you know anything **_**brother**_**" Percy spat saying the word brother with disgust.**

Annabeth and Thalia burst into a fit of giggles. "His. Face. Was. Hilarious" they said, unable to stop laughing.

"Well that's the end of that chapter" Apollo said. "Who's next?"

"I will" Aphrodite said quietly. It was clear she'd lost some her confidence when Zoe brutally, but justifiably, attacked her.

Apollo chucked her the book and Athena scowled at the sun God. "Sorry, Athena" he said hoping not to be lectured on how to treat a book… Again.

**Chapter 11: Welcome To The Labyrinth **

* * *

**AN: So that's the next chapter; sorry it's about 1 week late, I really have no excuse the very _late_ update.**

**So let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. I also wanted to thank Anaklusmos14 for creating loads of amazing stories and I love his latest one 'The Legacy of Asgard'. You guys should check it out if you havent already read it (Of course, it's not complete yet, but it's utterly amazing).**

**Thanks**

**PS: Keep forgetting to change my name... *facepalms***


End file.
